


Egotober 2019

by Silver_Wolf_Tears



Series: Holiday Ego Prompts [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mention of blood, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf_Tears/pseuds/Silver_Wolf_Tears
Summary: Halloween stories with the Egos!!! Most will be Septic egos but some chapters might be Iplier egos or both.





	1. Day 1: Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Egotober series. Using this prompt list. Some of the prompts I'll change cuz I have no idea what to write for them: Day 1 Cat, Day 2 Pumpkin, Day 3 Vampire, Day 4 Blood, Day 5 witch (Changing that to Wizard), Day 6 Skeleton, Day 7 Fairy (Changing that to Haunted house), Day 8 Clown (Changing to Ritual), Day 9 Eyeball, Day 10 Ghost, Day 11 Scarecrow, Day 12 Raven, Day 13, Full Moon, Day 14 Poisoned Apple, Day 15 Frankenstein's Monster, Day 16 Voodoo Doll, Day 17 Zombie, Day 18 Crystals (no idea on that one yet), Day 19 Mummy, Day 20 The Devil, Day 21 Puppet, Day 22 Forest, Day 23 Magic Mirror, Day 24 Coffin, Day 25 Extra Limbs, Day 26 Spider, Day 27 Cemetery, Day 28 Plants (Also no idea yet), Day 29 Lantern, Day 30 Trick or Treat, Day 31 Halloween Party (Plus JJ's Birthday Party). This list was made by SariSpy56. I hope you all enjoy!!

**Day 1 Cat:**

It was the first of October and the Septic house was in full swing. Seeing as how this was Anti’s month to shine and JJ’s birthday was at the end of it, it was a big month for them all. So, bright and early they all get out the decorations. Anti was excited as always for this month, already planning things with Sean and the others, and getting things for pranks. But he wasn’t the only one. Marvin had been wanting to get Anti back for a prank he did last year and he decided, “why stop with Anti?”. Marvin was giddy but tried to hide it. As everyone was getting out Halloween decorations, Marvin hid. His prank had begun.

The first place he hid was in the kitchen cabinet. It was a tight fit with all the plates but he managed. He sat and listened for anyone walking nearby. Soon enough he heard footsteps come closer to him. He holds back his giggles and waits to pounce.

“….-getting a plate so calm the fuck down.” Oh awesome, it was Jackie. This should be interesting. Marvin waited for Jackie to open the cabinet and then jumped out at him with a loud meow. Jackie yells and falls back on his ass

“AAHhhh!! Who the fuck let a cat in here!! Robbie!! Sam!!!” Marvin purrs and runs off to hide again, his white tail flicking in the air. The next place Cat Marvin hid was in Henrik’s lab, under his desk. He lays down and waits for the good doctor. It took a while, Marvin almost falling asleep, but the door soon opens and Henrik walks in. He was obviously distracted, if the mumbling was anything to go by, so Marvin knew this would be easy. Henrik sat at his desk, the sound of papers shuffling indicating that he was settling in to do paperwork. Marvin smirks and waits for Henrik to get completely relaxed. He then stands and brushes his tail against Hen’s leg. The doctor absentmindedly brushes his pant leg, clearing not paying much attention. Marvin smirks again does the same thing to the other leg. Henrik grunts and wipes his leg, as if to wipe off whatever was on it. Marvin holds in a snicker before crouching down. He smirks and leaps onto Henrik’s leg. This causes the doctor to yelp and push away from his desk. He hops to his feet and looks down at Marvin, who meows at him as he clings to his leg. Henrik blinks before growling

“Vat zee fuck is zis?! Vy is zere ein cat in mein office!!? Zam!! JJ! Robbie!! If one of vu is resbonzible vu'll regret zis!!” Marvin meows and lets go of the doc’s leg. Henrik then chases Marvin out and shuts his door hard. Marvin giggles before moving on to his next target. He walks into the living room and peeks in. Sam, Robbie and Chase where sitting on the couch watching a movie. Seemed like a good one since none of them noticed him walking past them and behind the couch. He chuckles again and jumps up onto the couch. He sits and watches them, his tail lightly swaying behind him. He smirks and uses his tail to tap Robbie’s head. Only the zombie didn’t react. He was too engrossed in the movie. Marvin huffs and pokes Sam in the head. The young boy blinks and looks behind him at Marvin. They have a staring contest for a bit before Sam opens his mouth.

“Uuuhh…Chase?” The Dad ego hums, eyes on the screen.

“I think I found the cat Jackie was yelling about…..” Chase blinks and looks to Sam. He follows the boy’s line of sight and jumps

“Holy fuck! W-Where did that come from?” Marvin meows at them. Robbie grunts and finally turns his head.

“Kiiiiiityyyyyyyyy.” He smiles and reaches for Marvin, but the cat/magician ego had other plans. He jumps off the couch and stands in front of them. Chase and Sam look at each other before lunging for the cat. Marvin smirks and darts away, causing the two to crash into each other. Robbie giggles from the couch. Marvin smirks at them and runs down the hall. He waits until he heard the two get up to follow him before making himself disappear. He reappears in Sean’s recording room, under his desk. He looks around and frowns. He had hoped that Sean was here so he could get him next. His ears perk up, hearing a voice coming closer. He jumps into the chair, which was facing the desk, and waits. The door opens and Sean walks in, clearly talking to someone.

“I think it’s a really good idea JJ. I’m sure we can pull it off and it will make a great video.” Marvin smirks again. So JJ was here too, that made one less ego to go and find. He waits and listens for Sean to get closer, hoping he’d turn the chair to sit. And that is exactly what he did. As soon as the chair turned around, Marvin meows loudly, causing Sean and JJ to jump and look at him wide eyed. Marvin purrs and smirks up at them. Sean and JJ exchange looks.

“Uuhhh…did you bring a cat home JJ?” The silent ego rapidly shakes his head as Marvin looks out the door. Thankfully Sean left it open. Marvin meows and jumps off the chair, sprinting out of the room with Sean yelling after him.

“Shit! Grab that cat!!” Marvin giggles and once again disappears. He now stood outside Anti’s room. It was going to be harder to get Anti. Cat Marvin thinks for a bit before smirking and disappearing again. He reappears inside Anti’s closet. He peeks out a bit to see the glitch hanging some Halloween lights in above his bed. Marvin snickers and lightly scratches at the doors. Anti pauses, his glitching fizzing in and out as he listens closely. Marvin stays quiet and waits. The demon eventually shrugs and goes back to what he was doing. After a bit Marvin once again scratches at the doors. Anti stops and growls lightly, turning to glare at the closet. He gets off his bed and slowly creeps towards the closet, knife glitching into his hand. Marvin waits until Anti was just about to open the door and then teleports to under the bed. Anti throws open the doors and growls as he looks around. He huffs when he finds nothing and shuts the door.

“Ï̷̢̓ ̴̤̇̊f̶̢̢̪̀͊u̶͈̯̅c̶̥͂̈́͛k̷̦̃̒͆i̴͙̐͘ņ̸̫̇ġ̸̗̂̂ ̴̙̈̈s̸̢̨̲̈̎̈́w̶͖̎ë̷̙́a̸̰͚͋͜ŗ̶̙̔.̴̰̘̻́̍̕.̸͑͒͜͝.̶̡́͜͝.̵̧͚͑͂i̴̡̛̲͇f̴̖̗̓̉ ̶͎͋w̵̦̾̒͠e̴̪͒̍ͅ ̶̝̞̙̋̄͗h̵̥̪̃ͅa̶͍̻̥̽̓̾v̸͕̞͎͝e̸̢̺͐̓̃ ̴̖́͜ͅr̷̦͎͗͒ą̶̖͈͐̏t̷͕̮͍͌s̶̜̿̈́̇ ̵̤͈̋͗I̸̖̩̼͗̉̕'̶̢̞̊m̸͖͛̌͊ ̸̩̫̆̐g̸̟͈͐̑o̴͇͋͋ǐ̸͇̼ń̸̮̺̋g̴̟̏̿ ̷̹̈́͜t̵̪͍͙́͠o̵͍͎̖͂ ̵̣̰̄̿̈́b̸̰̞̔ẽ̴̡̙͋̚ ̶̜̄͝p̴͉͆̓i̷̲͝s̶̛̩̣̒͛s̴̻̠̔̈́͠e̶̡̢͋͛̈́d̴̹̿̈.” He grumbles and walks back to the bed, standing on it to finish with his lights. Marvin stifles his giggles and waits til Anti is busy again. Once he was sure Anti had mostly forgotten the closet, he lets out some low growls. He could hear Anti pause and let out his own growl.

“W̴̤͉̉h̴̭̉̏a̷̠̣̋̃͐t̵̮͝ ̴̫̍̂̚t̸̨̲̺̋͋͝h̶͇̓e̷̢̪̅̄̚ ̵̟́͝f̵̹̜̠̈́ü̴̻̭̤c̸̙̝̏k̷̝͔͕̏͗̕ǐ̶͎̇n̵̙̱̜͋̿͋g̷̡̙͗ ̴̲͕̗̒̏͂h̵̤̮͉̊̓e̷̜̹̚l̴̡̩̳͌̓́ḷ̷͖̒.̷̹̿̄͝.̵̛̗̈͝.̷̡͚̙̈́͑̕…̴̥̂̐?̸̧͎̈́̈ ̸̹̑̀” He growls out and slowly gets off the bed. Marvin crouches down and watches Anti’s bare feet. Once Anti got close to him, he lashes out with his paw and ‘attacks’ Anti’s foot. The glitch yelps and jumps backward, screaming out.

“W̸̨̡̻̗͕̲̬̦̘̱̳̹̰͍̠͍͔̮̌͐̄͒̇͒̋͛̎̌̏̕H̴̢̛͍͎̤̝̪̫̤̲͎̳̋͋̈́̅̏̍̀͝Ā̴̮̪͍͈͔̄͊͂̎̑͂̃̏̋͜͜͠ͅŢ̷̼̹͔̺͙͔̻̼̩͚͙̭̓̇͜ ̸̨̨̠͓͉͖͛̓Ṯ̷̨̖̖͚̙͎͖̺̺̦͎̿͒̒̀̃̆̂̇͒̈́͋̉͛̚͠Ḩ̴̜̠̭͖͎̯̯̹̲̩͕̼͉́̅̃̉͒̋̀Ȩ̴̯͎̣̮̘̰̭̥̜̟̜͈͖͋̏͌͐͛̉̈̈́̐̎̂̈́́ ̴̡̢͇̺̪̩̰̦̪͕̻̥̜̜̆͂̏͐͌̎̐͠͝F̸̨̧̛̠̥̘͓͕̘̋̑͊̅͋̂̏̄̔̚Ư̸͍͉̮̩̥͎̜͍͌̾̉̉̃͆̈́͛͗̑̈͆͋͐C̷̛͎̲͉͓̯̊͆͗̈́̽̐̃̿͂͌̆͌̕͠͠K̸̢̡̥̬͍̳̤̹͓̩͉̤̬͑!̸̡̧̪̫̟̟̦̪̭͓̈̇̔̆̑ͅ!̸̧̨͕͕̬̣̬̮̟̾?̸̖̤̦̗̻̝͓͚̺̖̐̐͌̑ͅͅ?̶̮̰̙͎̱̘͙̘̠̠̘͕͊̈́̔” Marvin could see Anti glitching out more as he checks his foot. Marvin flicks his tail as he tried to hold in his laughter. Anti growls and gets on his hands and knees to peek under the bed.

“Ẁ̸̛͎̟̼͉͑̒-̵̻̊̿W̶͈̫̲͗͊͆̔̐h̴̨̙̣̾̆̃̍̔a̸̡͙͉̝̾̿̕͠t̷̫͕̘͂̇̎͝ ̸̢̳̿̽ţ̴̯̃͝ḩ̸̩̑̎̏͘͜e̴͈̠̐͜.̷̙̙͖̟͇̈́̃.̸̡̩̖̼̼̅͆.̵̨̭̄̃͘͘.̸̻̥̣̬͌Ẁ̸͍̎͝h̷̠̟̳̽̊y̷̳̪̟̳̫͆̊̈ ̶̺̘͎̽͗t̴̻͉͘ḥ̴̨̮̠̮̋ě̶̤͌͒͋̋ ̶͉̥̜̙̦̓̈f̴̧̧̮̺̤̿̑ü̵̥̼̦͘c̷̙̯̦̯͝k̵̨̨̍̎̽͑ ̸̰̃̐͆i̶̡̯̖͙̻͝s̴̱̱̫̩͂ ̶͖̮̩̯̽̓̒͛͜͝t̸̢̎̽͠h̵̲̪͑ȩ̷͕̾̏̀̊͝r̸̗̓̂̈́̈e̶͖̩̤̣͉͆̅̿͝͝ ̷͈̣͆̈́͒̕̕a̶͉̗͎͑̀͂͐͝ ̸͕̰̉͘ḋ̴͔̬͚̿̕͝a̶̢͕̤͚͊̐̃̂m̵͉͉̳̰̍̉̄̆ṋ̸͔̞͋ ̷̝̐C̵̳͕͗͆Ȃ̵̠̣̺͈̏͋͆̎T̸̢͚̹̏̍̍ ̴͎̜̝̈́͜ǐ̸̛͕̟͠n̴͚̣̏͝͝͝ ̶̹͔̹͆̑̊͝͠M̶̮͛Y̵͖̯̆r̴̢̍̏̓o̷̘̬̊o̷̟̹̙̦̊m̵̛̰͂̔̔?̸̪̫͒͘̕” Marvin meows and smirks at Anti, his eyes glowing green. Anti squints at the cat before growling.

“M̸̛̭͖̩̗̍͆͆͝a̸̜͆͛̃ŗ̶̨̛̬͔͒v̶͔̟͌̾͘i̸̱͗̊̊͜n̸̦̳̜̩̐.̷̟̉̒͛̈́͒.̴̳̦̪͈͈̅.̵̮͛͐ÿ̴̢́̏̐ȏ̸͎͚̩̂̽ṷ̸͗̈́̽.̸̙̮̘͖̼̽̊͌.̴̬͓̑̓͘ͅ.̶̢̣̬̽͂̽̇y̴̥̝̼̦̏͆̎o̶̡̥̜̺̻̾͌ù̷̙͉̙̉ Ş̴̧͚̖͖͇̦͕̋̽̇̇̎͗͂̔̑͂̔̈̇̍͌̌̃̀̚̕͘͜͜A̷̛͈̋̈̅̇̈C̶̡̛̛͈̮̩͓̤̱̫̝̭̈͌̒̓̓̅̆̇̎͑̉̆̀̏̈̋̒́K̷̡̧̧̫̺̭̙̝̜̞̰̪͓̼̰̖͖̯͈͘ ̷̡͔̲̳͚̬̩͒Ơ̴͇̭̳̻̳̎̋̊̓̓̑͋̍̃̐̓́͂͌͋̏̕̚͝ͅF̷̟̊͑̍̅̑̚ ̵̡͇͈̻̯͉̘͙̬̮͎̱̍ͅS̸̘̳͉̞̊͛͊̾̓̇̓̇̋̆̀̉̈́̒̔̌̄͂̊̄̕͜͝͠H̴̛̪̥̞̓̇̇͑̆͊̒͑͒͆͐͊̈́̄͝Ḯ̸̢̧͔̖̥͉̳̼̖̹̮̘̳̥͛̐͋̾͂͋͐̿͒͜͝T̴̢͎͉̟̤̻̥̘̲̞̭̫̰͖̬̙̮̱̣͈͓̬̓͆̾̚!̵̯̫̺͔͈̍͆̇̓̏̅́͐͜͠ͅ!̴̡̨̨̢̢̗͙̠̣̦̦̝̙̫̩͉͖̻̤̝̣͕͆̋̽͆̅͂̑͋̒͑͑̎̄̑̉̚͠ͅ ̵̨͖͓̱͓̗̟̞̑̔̀̽͌̓̓̉̃̑͆̊̍̐̏̅̑͜͠͠͝Ĭ̶͎̱̦̞̮̬̹͎͎̱̱̱̈́̌̈̌̓͊͜'̸̨̧̨̲̣̯̰̙̮̪̯̘̟͚̻̪̜̼̪̤̰̣̣̮̆̋͆̋̇̈́͋̈́͘͜M̴̢̢̡̡̧̭͇̼͔̺̮̰̬̱̦̠̮̗̭͓̯̈́̈́̋̒̓̍̌͂̂͋͒̀͑͜͝͝ ̶̣̬͂G̶̨̬̺̦͍̥̤͓͓͚̪̖̖̠͕͖͎̖̗̰̏͠O̴͍͉̘̗̱̻̞̟̳͍̙̥̭̪͇̙̤͔̍̾̄̈́̈́̉̍̈͋͆̈́͊̍̋́͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̵̱͚̰̾͊̓̈̐͛̈́͌͋̍̏̎͘ͅŇ̵̤͔͑͝Ģ̶̧̛͖̭͎̰̹̙͈̝̪͚̼̖̜̦͋̈́̂̏͗̒̂͑̃͊͛̍̈̄̒̑́͘̚͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̧̨̯̼̝͍͖̯̳̱̝̟̝̼͍͎͚̖̟͑̊͜T̶͈͉̤̫̱̣̬̰͉̼̖̥̮̘̗̩̓Ọ̷̧̡̮̹̰͕̘͎̖̝̯͓̮̰͖̬͇̲̬̓̈͜ͅ ̴̨̗̠̘͇̖̠͋͂͌K̶͓̘͇̩̘̬̩̗̮̣͉̣̼̦̃̑̄͜I̵̢̪̙̩̱͈̮͎͘Ľ̷̨̡͓̬͂͂̽̐͆̄̃Ľ̴̢̛̩̹̞̩͎͍̥̣̩̹̞̲̦̭̺̺̥͎̬̉̉͆͌͆̐̀͂̆̒̓͂͂͛̇̒̔̃́͐͜͝ ̸̛̟̦͓̓̑̏͛̋̀̊̍̃̑͗̕̕͝Y̴̛̥̦͉͕̗̥̮͒͗͆̽̋̓̇͒͂̈́͗͘͝͠Ơ̷̛̱̙̹̞̪̹̖̺͇͈͎͈̟̥̠͚̩̘̳̤̟̣̳̋͗́̐̆͋͆͂̈́͛̈́̂͋̒͆̽̉̾̓͆̈́͜Ų̷̧̩̰͈̘͍̼͎̳̝̜̻̖̭̤͐̓̐̔̿͛̔͋̋͗͊̄̽͘!̴̡̦̺͕̺͔̯̺͇̙̞̻͚̲̫͖̣̇̑̈́̏̿͒͒̆̔̊̄̕̚̚͘͠͝ͅ!̵̧̡̣͕͔͔̳̜͙̮̠͎̰̫̳͉̜̪̤̝͈̘͐ͅ!̸̨̧̤̮̫̀̉͌͆͌̄̐̓̑͒̓̆͘͠͝” Marvin laughs and runs out from under the bed. Anti growls and stand up, chasing the cat. Marvin laughs as he runs around Anti’s room, jumping on his bed before teleporting away, just as Anti dove onto his bed. Marvin appeared in his own room and turned back to normal. He quickly places a spell on his room to prevent Anti from glitching in and finally doubles over in laughter. That laughter only increased when he heard Anti yell from down the hall.

“M̶̬̫̩̂̿̏͂̂̈̍͝A̶̡̻͖̩̳͚̥̫̎̉͂̑̒̎̋̏̐͛̓̌̊͂̆̿̂͘̚͘͜ͅR̶̨̢̧̢̛̫̣̬̠̪̺̝͚̲̭̗͖̗͉̰̟̞̭̲͐͒͋̏͛́̈̀͛̋̋̍̓͗̅́͐͜͝V̶̨̹͇͍̆̽̐̈́̋̊͆̒̎͛͂̐̓͊̍͂̑̌͜͠͠Ḭ̸̛̻̹̘̫͆͐̏̆̓̒̀̎̑͗̇̽͛͛͌̽͆̍͐͘̕͝͝͝N̷̞̈́́̓̆!̴̢̛̛͑̑̐͐̓͋̂͂̈͗͆̕̕͘!̴̛̰̖́̔̿̌͐̈́͘ ̵͓͙̥̦͙͍͕̰̭̰̠̣̫̹̘̙̙͇̳̉̐̍̉̌̊͂͛̂̒̏̿̑̆̉̾͊͘͘͝͝Ȳ̴̰͉̪̜̘̘̦̞̜̠̬̯̠͉̦̝͆͌͂̑́͑ͅĚ̸͉̗͈̭͉̲͎̯̅̈̆͒͆̄͗͑͠͝͠R̸̘̪͆̉̓̀̎̄̓̋̃̈́̈́̅̉̎̎͒̊̈́̃̑͘͝͝ ̴̛̥͙̮̜̗͎̲̰̮̥̙̖́̒̐̓̎̾̍̎̒̊̂̾͜F̴̰͕͓͚̖̮͉̟̬̰̼̳̠̥̈́̅̂͛͆͂́͐͐͂̆̑͆̈́̍̚̕͠O̵̧̢͖̖̺̥̹̤͈̟̳̼̪̘̣͓̳̭̔̈́̏͒͒̿̇͌̾͌̒̚͜͝͝Č̷̡̪̺̬͔̺̭̼̬̰͓͚̹̯̄̿̈̿̈́̉̈́͆́͒̈́͂̍̎̑͗̉͊͆̕̕ͅK̷̹͉̎̏Ī̵̢̳͕̬͙͈͕͉͓͓̫͙͚͎̖̘̿͆̓̋̈́̉́̅̋̓̃̆̋̑͌̽͘͠ͅN̴̫̆̊̔̇͋́̎̍͗̅̓̀̎͊'̵̫̦̠͖̥̍̇͐̾̄͐̓͒̃͋̆͠͝ͅ ̴̟̪̩̜̫͛͒̾̅̀̑̌̍͠͠ͅD̴̡̧̧͓̼̘̪̪̫̘̺̪̗̭̊͒̾̏̆̏̓̏̈̔̌͑̀̕ͅḘ̵̢̣̟̠̟̥͖̼̦͇͎͚̰͑͑̒̃̃̔̑͂̾͂̆̑͂̊̒Ấ̴͚͙̣̘̜̩̒̆̓̂̈́̑̾̍̎̍̀̈́̋̌D̶̢̢͚̝͉̱͉̦͇̱̳̝̿̈̽̇̌͒͆̽͒͘̚͘͜͝ ̸̝̗̙̯͓̭̗͍͍͈͍̝͑͑̄̄M̸̨̻̠̗̖͂̎̑̍͝Ȇ̶̡̧̦̙̹̞̥̥͓͙͚̩͖̯̫̜͈͈̠̺͓̺͗̇͊̈́͛̊̐͗͌̒̓̉̏̀͘̚͘̚̕͜A̷̢̛̼̺̼͍̣̬̯̦̪̟̥̪͖̙͔͆̒̌̆̑́̇͒͒͌̈́̀̎̉̌̎͋͋͘͠͝T̷̺̘͕̒ ̷̡̫̙̲̗̭̹̻͍̫̪̺͇͎̊͊͂̑̊͌̿̒̒̈́̾̾̎͊͘͝͝ͅͅY̶̨͍̮͚̫̣͎̳̜̟̮͆͂́͐̍͘Ơ̶̪̰̼̗̞̟͔̩̤̮͇̖̻̭̩̱̪̎̉́̓̅͂̾̓̐̚͠U̸̢̡̱̫̲̙̘̱̮̮̗̤̫̤͚̰̬̻̳̭̹̪̽̌͂́̉̾͊́̾͑́̔̈́̾̎̈́̈̚̕͜͜͝ ̴̨̠͉̠͉̼̗̮̭͑̋͌̈́̑̌̈́̏́̀̔͂͑͋̚͘͘F̵̟͔̪̺̜̬͇͉͔̬̠̤͓͇͖̰͔̎̑̇͑̇̍̅̋̌͛̐̓̂̑̄͗̇͑͊͜͠ͅͅȔ̷̺̜̮̱̮͂͐͑̆̃͊̔̍̑̊͐̌̔͝͠C̴̢̧̨̰͇͓̮͖̙̦̪͙̦̭͇̠̞̰̊͜Ķ̸̘̪̹̣̯͎̱̮̣̭͕̫̼̮̟̝̞͎̫̟͑̆̉̿̊͗̅͒͊͛̔̌̇̿̇͌͌̉̌̑͘͘͝ͅͅI̷̧̹̜̺̝̗̺͉͊̈͋̃͛̾̐̄͒̍̒̓̓̆̆͛̂̿̕͝͝N̸̢̟͉̫̗̦̰̲̬̩̤̩̞̲̮͔̩̳͆̇̊̑̈̇̀͆̃̍̈́̅̄̕͝ͅG̵̢̢̭͓͈̣̽̊͑͌͗͐̕͝ͅ ̸̻̹̞̬͔̥̦̗͈̇͆̽͜͜Ç̸̢̛͉͚͔̻̖͔̫̟̳̟͓̠̭̙͓̀͊͂́̿͌̉̅̾̾͑͐̇̄͆̿̂̍͘͝͝͝͠ͅǍ̶̡̧̘͙̗͚̜̟̗̌̈́͛̓͆̔͒̌̌̓̉̀͑͆̃̕̚͜͝Ṯ̸̢̛̳̜̼̥̼̲̞̗̖̮̜̩̦̺̈́͂̉͒͌͂́̒̽͐̔̌̈́̓̋̕̚ͅ ̵̡̧̛̛͖͔̝͚̻̤̯͔͍̱̘̞̃̏̂͆̒̐̈́͑̇̈̒̕͠͝͝Ḟ̴̜͖̹̫͓͔̻̫̰͉̩̖̻̗͐̀̚͜͝Ų̴͕͓̣̘͎̠̰̩̺̲̻̳̼̩̙̯͑͋̈́̔͂͆͛̅̀͛̕͘͜͝Ṙ̷̡̻̼̣͚̰͖̫̦͉̜͖̯̘̟̼̽̅̑̿̾̿̓͊̏̿̅͊́͝Ṟ̴̤͎̬͇͈̩̖̲͙̲͍̤̤̪͎͔̻͎͒̇̾͒͆͝ͅͅY̸̮͎͉͈̗̯̦̯͔̰̬̫̣̮̎̂͊̐̑̃͊̿̐̍̓̐̈́̅̚͝ ̴̧̟̟̟̙̺̞͕͖̦̻̞̍̽̕B̷̨̟͖͈̲͉̫̼̥̗̳͚͂̀̃̌̀̀̋̊͗̐̄̅̊̕͜I̴̡̛̞͔͈͆͒̄̅̈́̋́̒̆̃̑̎͘͘ͅȚ̴̨͇̟͍̹͇͙̰͚̹̭͓͎̫̤̣̠̗͈̭̜̬̜͜C̷̡̘͉̦͙̮͕̤̼̣̭͎̠̩̣̣̐̅̏̎͑̃͆͛̀͒̇̇̏̉̓͋̊̏͒͒͠ͅH̷̛̬̝̹̠͙̹̦̹̯̳̻̆̇͐̉̀̾̓̚͝͝!̴̧̡̗̩̪̼̲̗̦͚͔̻̟̠͕̏͊͗͑͐̀̚͝!̸̧̪͚͎̯͕̤͈̘̜̰͓̠̲̥̼͉̻̱̎̅̊̊͐̄̐͆̾̀̈̽͊͋̌͂̋̔̆̂͊́̕͜͠ͅ!̶̨̢̱̬͙͓̩̪̯̗͖̹̯̭̣̠̪̣͓̱̈̒̐̿̅̂̆͊̑́͛͝!̷̭̗̞̗͇̈́̅͑͌̏̿̋̚͘͠ͅ” Marvin ended up on the floor, laughing and wheezing. He made a mental note to hide in his room until Anti calmed down. Today had been a good day….for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is going to be fun. Also I want to say thank you all for your patients with me. I know I've been gone for a while, but this last month and a half have been pretty hard for me. So thank you for your understanding. I am currently as of posting this working on Zombie days as well as Day 2 of Egotober so you might get two more chapters tonight. I hope I can get more Zombie Days chapters out cause I still have a lot of ideas and requests to fulfil, so please bare with me. Anyway thank you all again and I hope you enjoy. Comments and ideas are as always welcomed ^-^.


	2. Day 2: Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See first Chapter for the Prompt list.

**Day 2 Pumpkin:**

They all decided to make their pumpkins as soon as they could, not wanting to wait. Anti, Sean, and JJ had gone to the market and gotten as many large and small pumpkins as they could. Once home, Anti and JJ started to divide the pumpkins into a carve pile and a draw pile, while Sean got his camera set up. Jackie and Marvin had gone out and bought a whole bunch of carving kits and were laying them on the long table while Chase was setting out colored markers and trash bags by each chair. The plan was to have an equal amount of craved Jack-o-Lanterns and un-carved pumpkins with silly drawn faces on them. Robbie and Sam sat at the table, bouncing in their seats excitedly. Robbie wasn’t allowed to carve any of his pumpkins, but Anti offered to crave his for him, so he would just be drawing on his pumpkins. Sean claps his hands once he’s all set up.

“Alright guys. I think we’re ready. Get into place.” Everyone excitedly sits at the table. Sean turns on the camera and then sits down. He smiles at the camera and before he could say his new intro, Sam jumps in.

“TOP OF THE MORNING LADDIES!!!!” Everyone laughs and Sean rolls his eyes.

“Ha ha very funny. Anyway, hello and welcome to our annual Pumpkin Carving Video!!!!” Sean throws his hands in the air, Robbie copying him. Sean puts his arms down and smiles at the camera.

“As you can see we have a whole mess of pumpkins. Big ones, small ones, all great pumpkins. We…” He gestures to the egos.

“Are going to be carving half of them and the other half we’re leaving un-carved and just going to draw on them. We have a lot of tools and patterns to work with. Now there’s no competition….”

“Ǘ̶̖̝́ṉ̷̻̪̿̍f̵͈̖̂̾õ̴̬r̸̜̩̔t̵̡͖̐̈́̑ū̶̟͎n̷̩̑ä̷͍̟͈́͌ṱ̴̛ḛ̶͖̿͗̈́l̷̳̙̐ÿ̸̹̩̳́̊ ̶̣̫̈́” Anti cuts in with a pout.

“BUT-” Sean shoots Anti a look.

“-You guys can leave comments about which on is your favorite.” Anti huffs but flashes a smirk at the camera.

“B̶͕̥͐e̵͍ť̴͔̲̺͗t̴͓͘e̸̮̗̐̂r̶̤̣͎̓͝ ̶̱̄̐c̶̢̼̿̌h̶̯̼̖͒̏͐o̸͕͂̉ȏ̵̥̟s̷̪̖̹͛e̴͛̾̈́ͅ ̴͔̑̌̀m̵̱̉͝i̴̬͂̇͜n̷͚̺̺̿̈́̆ȩ̸̯͓͂̏ ̴͚̔̒l̷̥̝͗̋̔i̵̤͂t̴͔̜̓̈́t̵͖̖͖̀l̶̥͊͗e̸̺̤̊̃ ̴̟̫̐p̷̮̮̾ú̷̘p̵̙p̷͖̽͜e̴̖̬͝t̶̻̏̽s̶̘͉̓”Jackie rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Anti.

“Don’t threaten the fans Anti.” Said glitch growls and narrows his eyes at the hero. Sean sighs and shakes his head.

“Can we do ONE video together without fighting?” Marvin laughs.

“Oh please, you know the fans love it when we bicker.” Sean just groans.

“Can we just get on with it please?” The others agreed and start to cut the tops off their first pumpkin. Anti finishes with his and then helps Robbie cut his top off. After that Sean and Chase wrinkle their noses.

“Oh dude that smell is still awful.” Chase holds his nose closed as he cleans out him pumpkin. Robbie giggles, not bothered by the smell at all and starts to play with the pumpkin guts.

“Robbie, bleaze don't make ein mess vith zoze” Henkir warns as he throws his guts away in the trash bag. Sam smirks and grabs a handful of guts in his hand, smirking at Anti. Chase, without looking, speaks up.

“Sam Septic if you even THINK of throwing that at anyone you are soooo grounded for Halloween.” Sam blinks wide eyed. Chase wasn’t even facing him.

“H-How did you….?” Chase chuckles.

“Dude, I have two kids. When you have kids you grow eyes in the back of your head.” Robbie looks up at that and stands to push Chase’s hat off.

“Nnoooo…eeeyyyssss…” He pouts as Chase yelps and puts his hat back on. Sean giggles.

“It’s just an expression Robs.” Robbie pouts and sits back down to finish scooping out the guts. Once everyone was done they all started to draw their faces on the pumpkins, occasionally showing the camera their work. After that they all worked on cutting into the pumpkins, Robbie waiting nicely for Anti to cut his.

“Alright!” Sean slaps the table, making Chase and JJ jump.

“Our pumpkins are complete! So one at a time we’ll show them off. Henrik you want to go first?” The good doctor nods and spins his pumpkin around so the camera. He pumpkin wasn’t so much a face as it was collection of doctor equipment. A stethoscope, syringe, and scalp decorated the front of his pumpkin.

“Oh wow Hen, creative.” Jackie smiles at the doc’s work. Henrik smiles and bows lightly.

“Zank vu mein friend. I vork for perfeczion.” Chase giggles and stands up.

“My turn my turn!!!” He excitedly turns his pumpkin around. On his, again, was not a face. It was a very realistic Nerf gun shooting out a dart.

“Damn Chase, nice!” Sean high fives Chase while Anti snorts.

“D̴̙̜͆i̵̢̗͇͝͠͝d̶̻̫͠ ̶̥̲̈̎̈́ͅȧ̴̙̆n̴͈͎̑̆̐y̶̧͍͕̍̊o̴̩̪̳̒̐n̴͎̅e̶̤̹̖̔͗̌ ̵̨̲̲̚d̶̻͒̑̕o̶͇̜̣̔ ̶̟͓̰̑͐a̵̯̻̔̄̃ ̷̛̇̈́ͅf̷̼̌̄̓å̴ͅc̶̲̽̒͝ě̴̞̈́ͅ?̷̛̺̟̭̀” Robbie, Sam, and Sean all raised their hands, making Anti snort again. Marvin stands up and spins his pumpkin around with magic, making it hover in the air. Carved into it as a magician’s hat with a rabbit jumping out of it. Jackie, JJ, and Chase applaud him while Robbie pets the rabbit.

“Buuunnyyyyy….” Sean chuckles and pats Robbie’s head.

“Nicely done Marvin. It’s magical.” Marvin giggles and sets his pumpkin down. Sean takes his turn and spins his pumpkin around. His was a “spooky” smiling face that had crooked fangs. Chase smiles.

“Nice, very traditional.” Sean chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

“Yeah but now I’m wishing I went all out like you guys.” Jackie laughs.

“Hey we still have a lot of pumpkins to carve so you’ll get your chance.” Sean smiles and sits back down. Sam was next. The young teen spins his pumpkin around and smiles brightly.

“Ta da!!” He is carving was of a silly face with a lopsided smile, square teeth, and big eyes.

“I’m soooo making me on the next one, uh eye form that is.” Sam giggles. Sean and Chase clap.

“That looks great Sammy.” Sean ruffles Sam’s hair, making the boy giggle again. Robbie claps and giggles loudly.

“Mmmyyyyy…tuuurrrrrrnnnnn!” Anti chuckles and helps the zombie turn his pumpkin. The face was not even, the one eye was lower than the other, the nose was way off to the side, and the mouth was jagged. Everyone smiles as Robbie glows proudly at his work.

“Zat is fery good Robbie.” The zombie giggles and chews on his sleeve. Anti smirks and spins his pumpkin around.

“F̶̞̭͙͗̾ȩ̴͝s̶̛̯̐t̶͍̫̅͂̀͜ ̴͎̖̠̊̏͠y̵̘̱̌̂̚e̵̛̱̓̔r̸͍̈́̍̚ ̴̨̞͙͝e̷͕̯̪͠y̵̘̼̜̽͛e̸̹̲͋s̶̭̻̀͆̑ ̴̥̻͗̀͜o̴͇͔̻͛̂n̵͎̬͇̔̈́̓ ̶̟̮͗t̸̙͕̽̓̔h̸̨̭͚̉ị̴̼̰̈́̋s̷̤͓͚̅͠!̵̪̉” Anti proudly smirks. His pumpkin had a knife dripping with blood.

“I̷̞͂͋̓ ̸̱̩̤̒͊p̵͇̝̞͌̑̾ḽ̶̝̔̄ã̶͙̆n̵̛̬̞̯̑͘ ̴̨̣͚͂̋͗o̵̙͊n̷͕̦̄ ̷̪̍a̴̜̎͊d̷̨͆d̵̹̈́̈́͘͜į̸̱̉̓n̴̻̈g̴͉͓̐ ̶̛̻͖͜b̴̫̜̹̈͝l̸͚̃o̶̻̺̱̓̽̊ǒ̸̪̳ͅd̵͈͠ ̶̣́ṫ̴̻̺̖̃ŏ̴̙͍̈̽ ̶̯̞͝i̸̧̛͌̔t̵̰͓͐ ̶̱̌͜l̶̬̀̾a̸̢̘̺̕t̴͉̥̎̒ͅe̸̬̐̏r̴͓͇̈͜.̸̨͖̬̅̂.̸͖͛.̵̲̺͓̓̐͊.̴̼̅o̷̙̟͕͊̄h̶̞͠ ̸̧̡̻͐̽d̸̪͕͋͜͝o̸̢̭̒̇͒ǹ̴̘͇̟͝'̸̤̗̒̄t̸̩̖͙͌ ̴̧̨͎̐͘g̴̢͇͆̾̏i̸̡͙̓v̷̧͔̑̇̒è̴̱̳̖͝ ̷̨͂ͅm̴̬͌ë̷̗̀ ̸̫̼̂̎ť̵̢̰͋̽h̶̤̠͑̓a̴͚͛t̴͉̐̾ ̴̨̂̌̕l̴̨̼̙̅̈o̶̜̝̔̿o̶̝͆̓ͅk̶̟͑̓͛.̶̻̲̆́͝ ̵͔̬̬̈́̐I̸̯͌͒̊͜ ̸̼̥̩͆m̸̢̝̪̅̈̚e̵̜̓͠a̷̖͘n̴̻͚̣̅̅t̴̔ͅ ̷̘̩̼̐̍̑F̷̡͉͂A̷̛̮̱̘K̴̲̆̓E̶̖̜̪̿͘ ̶̛͓̳̘̾̀b̷̯́͊̒l̵̨͎̈o̸̙͊o̵̡͕̾͒͂d̴̳̃.̶̘̙̘̉ ̸̞͉̚G̷͚̼̐̓̀ͅe̶̲̻̤̅͂̕ē̵̱̹͜z̶̨̥̙̏ Anti rolls his eyes at the looks Sean and Jackie sent him. Marvin chuckles.

“Well it’s a nice pumpkin Anti, very you.” Anti smirks and does his glitchy giggle before sitting down. Jackie stood and turns his pumpkin to the camera. His was simple, just his mask. He shrugs and smiles.

“I wanted the first one to be me, the next one I do I’ll do a scary face.” Sean and Chase chuckle as Sam leans over the table to get a better look.

“It’s really detailed for being so simple.” Jackie smiles.

“Why thank you Sammy.” And last but not least was JJ. He winks and spins his around. Like Jackie’s it was simple, just his mustache and bowler hat. Sean smiles and claps.

“Nice JJ. Everyone did amazing! Alright so, we’re going to end this here. Next video will be us drawing facing on the smaller pumpkins. For now, please let us know who’s pumpkin you liked the best. And we’ll see you in the next- ACK!” Chase pushes Sean’s head away and cuts him off.

“If you liked it, punch that like button in the face….” The others joined in.

“LIKE A BOSS!!!” Jackie picks up next.

“And high fives all around.” Everyone high fives each other, even Sean who was smiling and shaking his head. Marvin finishes it off.

“And we will see all you dudes…IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!!” Everyone started laughing. Sean calms and sighs playfully.

“Really guys?” They all nod.

“Hey, there are people who miss the old outro.” Chase chuckles.

“Ẉ̸͛̄e̵͔̩͆'̶̬̯̏r̴̖͍͂ȩ̷̥͓́̓ ̸̥̪̯͌̕j̸̗͗́ư̵̘s̷̠͋͒͠t̵̖͎͊̊̅ ̸̘̅g̴̤̝̺̑̚i̸̩̥̠̎v̸͈̺̰̉͆̈i̶̬̩̅n̵̪̆g̶̻͆́̈́ ̶̧̰̏͜ẗ̵̞͓͙́͂ḧ̵̡̗̣̍ḛ̷̍m̴̟̺̮̔̀ ̵̭̯͑̕͠w̶͙̮͆h̴͕͋̋a̶̛͍̮̅t̵̫̙̀̑͝ ̶͔͖͂̕͠ţ̶̫̈h̶͔͇͎e̸̯͎̖͂́̚ÿ̵͔̜́ ̷̢͒̿w̷̨̯̤̔̾͐á̸̟̏ͅn̷͉͛̕t̵͎̐̔̈” Sean snorts.

“You guys are dorks.” Sam hugs him.

“But you love us.” Sean smiles and hugs back.

“Yes I do, even when you drive me crazy.” After they calmed down they started to film the next part of the pumpkin carving videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I will admit, I miss Sean's old intro and outro. So, which pumpkin did you guys think was the best?


	3. Day 3: Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter one for the Prompt list. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Day 3 Vampire:**

Dark was normally a busy man. Having to deal with so many egos, most of them crazy and/or homicidal takes its toll and doesn’t make his life easy. And this month in particular always drove him up a wall. Most of the Iplier egos loved Halloween, some for the candy (Wil, the Jims, King, Silver, and Eric) and others for the costumes (Wil, Bim, Bing, the Jims, Yan, and Silver.) But most of them loved it because of the pranks and scaring people. Which was what Ed, Yan, and Will were currently doing to the Jims. The Googles, Host, Author, Dr. Edward Iplier and Dr. Edwin Plier were wisely staying out of the way (Though Dark had a feeling Host and Author where planning a few pranks of their own). Dark wasn’t sure what the three were doing to the Jims, but it had something to do with plastic fangs. How did Dark know this? Wilford had just poofed in, dropped a pair of fangs on his desk, and then poofed out with a wink. So now Dark was sitting at his desk, rubbing his forehead with some fake fangs in front of him. He grabs the fangs and spins his chair around. He frowns and inspects the pieces of plastic.

“_<strike>What idiots would truly think these were real?</strike>_” Just as he finished saying that his door bursts open. He growls with the back of the chair to the door.

“_<strike>What do you want?</strike>_” He growled out.

“The Jims have discovered a secret!!!” Dark groans, he did not have time to deal with the Jim twins.

“_<strike>And what secret would that be?</strike>_” The Jims seem to move closer to the desk, Dark still facing away from them.

“We have discovered…” The Jims look around as if seeing if anyone was listening.

“…That some members here….ARE VAMPIRES!! The Dead Demons Jim. The blood sucking demons!!!” Dark smirks and chuckles.

“_<strike>Is that so….So You’ve figured it out did you?</strike>_” The Jims go silent almost immediately. Dark slowly turns around in his chair, smirking widely and flashing the fake fangs in his mouth. The Jims’ eyes widen as they back up. Dark stands, his ringing getting slightly louder.

“_<strike>Well…I suppose now…I have no choice…but to silence you both. For good.</strike>_” The Jims scream bloody murder and race from the room. Dark chuckles deeply and removes the fangs. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad month after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took three months to convince the Jims that it was a prank and none of them were vampires.


	4. Day 4: Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't think of just one idea so I made a few little paragraphs of how some egos deal with blood. It's just blood mention, no actually gore. Enjoy!

**Day 4 Blood:**

**Anti:**

Blood had never bothered Anti. Hell the guy slit his own throat and now it constantly bleeds. And he’s killed, like a lot of people (Most of whom Sean knew nothing about). So yeah, blood never bothered him. He liked watching his victims bleed out, or watching blood spray out of their bodies from a cut artery. The only thing he didn’t like about blood was how much of a mess it was to clean up and wash out of his clothes. If he didn’t look awful in all red, he’d just pull a Deadpool and not bother cleaning his clothes. So he had to deal with washing his clothes every time he killed someone or when his throat bled too much. The others demanded that he wash his clothes separately, a fair demand. They didn’t want any blood mixed into their clothes. But it still annoyed Anti. Sometimes he could get away with mixing his clothes in with Henrik’s after the doctor washed his surgical smocks, but then has to deal with Henrik screaming at him. But Anti didn’t care much about pissing the other off, so long as he got clean clothes to wear in the end.

**Wil:**

As William, he hated the sight or feel of blood. It reminded him of the war, of the blood he spilt, of the blood of his comrades and friends. After the war he would have panic attacks at the very sight of a paper cut. But no one knew this… He didn’t want the pity from his friends. He didn’t want them to know he was traumatized. So he internalized it…forced himself to ignore the way his breath quickened and heart raced. It’s way he started hunting game, to force himself to get over his fear of blood. It worked….somewhat. There were still times when he freaked out or had a bad memory triggered.

As Wilford however, blood didn’t bother him at all. In fact he loved it. He was fascinated by the way people would bleed after being shot or stabbed. He liked to watch the blood run down their bodies. Wil was always a bit disappointed when they stopped bleeding, demanding them to bleed again. When they refused he just shrugged and went onto the next.

**Host:**

The Host always bled, much like Anti. His sockets never seemed to stop bleeding. Though it was more of a trickle of blood most times. The bleeding only got bad when he used his Sight to see the future or was pissed or scared. The bandages over his eyes were always soaked in blood by the end of the day. Before Dr.Iplier had been created, The Host would often have The Author help him with cleaning his eyes out and putting new bandages on, something the Author hated to do. The Host himself had gotten used to the blood, having been bleeding since his creation. Though it was uncomfortable at times and annoying to sleep. The blood would either pool in his head if he laid on his back, or would soak through the bandages and onto his pillow sheets; one of the reasons he has dark red sheets to begin with. Though it’s annoying, he’s gotten used to it. It was part of who he was and it couldn’t be changed. He didn’t necessary like blood, but he was used to it. It was a normal part of his life.

**Google:**

Google’s secondary objective is to destroy mankind, so blood wasn’t something that bothered him or his extensions. All the Googles have killed, even kind Oliver just not as many people. They didn’t get squeamish at the sight of blood and didn’t mind cleaning up after a kill, they were androids the liked things in order after all. The only thing that bugged them was in blood got into their systems. It was a pain to clean out their fans and processors and getting the blood out of their metal joints so they wouldn’t rust. The only android that had an issue with the blood and killing was Bing. He always made a fuss when the four tracked blood into the workshop, a complaint the others ignored just to see the default annoyed. All in all, blood wasn’t something they were bothered by.

**Marvin:**

Marvin was always intrigued by new ways to do magic. He tried everything at least once. Some things paid off in the end, others ended horribly. There was even a time he tried blood magic. It took time to do all the research but he had wanted to get it right. He hadn’t wanted to think of the consequences if he messed up. Blood magic is actuality wasn’t like it the movies. It wasn’t sacrificing people or animals or meant to harm people (not that that didn’t happen but it wasn’t the proper use of blood magic). It was used for things like protection, luck, and health. Marvin tried to use it to strengthen his protective talismans. He was pretty satisfied when he succeed, though he knew better than to tell anyone. Even though blood magic was necessary bad, people still looked down on it. So if anyone asked how the new talismans he put up were different, he just lied. He’d rather not have his family think he was a cultist.


	5. Day 5 (witch) Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaaahh….not to happy with this one but it was the only idea I had....sorry >.>

**Day 5 <strike>Witch </strike>Wizard:**

Marvin and Robbie were in the living room, with the former reading and the later watching t.v. Marvin had no idea what the zombie was watching, too engrossed in his newest spell book. It was an interesting one to say the least, full of new and complicated spells. Perfect for his next show if he could learn them fast enough. So engrossed with his reading he didn’t see Robbie staring at him. It took a tug on his cape to draw the magician back to the room. He looks up and over at Robbie, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Hm? What is it Robbie? You look a little star struck.” He chuckles. Robbie blinks and tilts his head.

“Mmmmarrrrvvv….wwiiizzzaaarrrd?” Marvin furrows his brow.

“Huh? Wizard? What are you talking about?” He looks at the show Robbie had been watching. Oh that explained it a bit. It was that old wizard show that was on Disney. He was surprised it was still running, even the re-runs. He turns back to the zombie and smiles.

“Are you asking me if I’m a wizard Robbie?” The younger ego nods excitedly. Marvin chuckles.

“Hmmm well, a magician and a wizard are similar. They both do magic but wizards use real magic where magicians use tricks and illusions. I use both so….I guess I’m part wizard part magician.” Robbie’s eyes light up more and he claps.

“Yyyaaaaay” Marvin chuckles and ruffles Robbie’s hair.

“Do you want to watch more of the show? I’ll watch with you and tell you how possible their magic spells actually are.” Robbie again nods enthusiastically, making Marvin chuckle again. So they watched the show, with Marvin pointing out whether a spell was real or not with Robbie clinging to every word.


	6. Day 6: Skeleton

**Day 6 Skeleton: **

Today, Marvin wanted to try a new spell to help make new decorations instead of buying them. He was pretty confident that this would work and gathered everyone to the living room to show off. Henrik taps his foot and glances at his watch.

“Can ve pleaze hurry zis up? I haffe ein meeting to get to.” Marvin nods and smiles. He lays the plastic skeleton on the floor.

“Okay, so I know Anti wanted more of these to make a graveyard out front, but Sean didn’t want to waste the money buying the 50 of these that Anti wanted…” Anti narrows his eyes at Sean, who sighs.

“Your point Marv?” Marvin smiles wider.

“I learned a spell that can duplicate objects! Now I can make Anti as many of these bad boys as he wants.” Anti’s eyes lit up as he giggles.

“Ǫ̸̰͒̓̑h̴̼̼̩͛͝͝h̶͍͌h̷̥͉̊͐,̷̰̳̟̾̓̈ ̸̳́̏̏n̵̞̦͕̄̑o̸͓̍̿w̵̟͖̞͂̈ ̸̱̉̅̍ṯ̵̬͊h̵̖͉̊̓ḁ̸̡̻̎̕͝t̵̳̑̉͝'̶͙̹̬̄s̵͔͒̓͠ ̴̡̤̏͠s̸̺̘͎̈́o̷̯̰̥̾̕m̷͖͇̯̅ẹ̷̱̳̈̐ ̷͕̻͂m̴͖̙̩̆a̸̡̖͖͆̃̕g̸͚͑i̷̫̪̔̐͠c̴͕͇̹̈́̂͘ ̴̮̊͘I̵̦̗̐̍͝ ̴̞̪̤̉č̷̨̞͍ả̶̧̇͠ñ̷͎̺̏̈́ ̸͓͗g̴͍̈̔̆e̶̡͎̹̋t̶̨̰̅ ̶̗͕̤̑͋b̸̤̣̍͋e̶͎͔͔͌̓h̵̙̮̑̾i̵̠̬̻͌n̶͇͗d̸̩̈́͝.̶̡̰͚͠ ̴̱͈̀̌͠D̵̠̘͊̆̐ỏ̷̥̹n̷͚̥̾̎'̶̺̤̓̌t̸͓͖̥̊̆̽ ̵̨̦͌͘s̴͓̭̮̄̏̑u̷̧̘͒ṕ̷̮̣̐̆p̶͉̟̽͋̅o̷̭̎̾s̸̤̪̿ẻ̶̙̟̰̽̕ ̴̧y̵̘̓͋͜ͅo̸̤͎̓̅ȕ̵̪̳'̶͍͎̘̉̈́l̴̘͒̄ľ̴͖̲ ̷̜͐͒d̶̙̰̈́o̴̫͌̄ ̵̞͎̊̂͜t̷̛̲̝̟͛̚ẖ̷͒͠ā̴̮̯̑ț̷̬͆̿ ̵̥̠̜͋w̸̛̬i̶̡͍̔t̷̢̨̩̆͛h̶͇̦͍͊͝ ̶̬̺̯̓m̷͈̠͘ỳ̷̟̜̫̔́ ̷̖͍̹́k̶̗̮̕n̴̦̥͊͂i̸̢̼͎͒f̶̨͝e̴̟͌ ̴̛̦̕ŵ̷̫͝í̶͓l̶̩͐͌̈́ļ̶̐͋̽ ̸̢̛͎͔͒y̸̼͗a̵͕͠?̵̢̱̗̎͑̏” Marvin snorts.

“Not on your life. Now, watch the best magician around do his thing.” Marvin smiles and hovers his hands over the prop. His hands and eyes glow green as he weaves the magic into the plastic skeleton. The skeleton glows with the same green magic and pulses. The others all watch with anticipation. For a moment nothing happens, but then there was a cloud of smoke and suddenly there were a ton of skeletons on the floor. Anti smirks widely.

“Ŏ̷͇̳͆͐̋͊͛̎̿͝͝ẖ̷̰̞̲̣̃̎̕͝ ̷̨̡͍̯͇̮͚̖̈́̌̓́͂ͅṯ̴̢̨̻͉͚̘͓̬͇̳͙̥̇̌̂̂̒̀̚h̶̨͖͉̖͙̞͓̍͋͊̈͗̈́̅́̽͘͠ḭ̸̰͛̐̂s̸̰̣̊̄͗̎̂̊̅̽͘ͅ ̶̨̹̯̙̲̤͇̰̼͍͎͑̾̚͜i̸̦̿͊s̴̡̛̻̟̹̝̅̇̂͊̾͊̇̕͠ ̷̨̪̲͓̈́̇̄͛̚̕ͅp̵͚̲͎͉͔̦̳͉͛̽͆̈́̋̔ȩ̶͇͉͓̼̘̺̰̳̇̒͗̓͊͘ȑ̶̨̟̙̝̤̱̞̭̱͔ͅf̴̲̈́̈́͋̈́̈́̊̓̌̈́̓̊̓̃ȩ̶̩̜͖̲̖͈͋͑̅̊̑̉̄͌͜͝ç̶͙̺̜̒͋̿̔͘t̸̡͔͇̻̟̥̞͌̈́̄͗̍͗̉̆͘!̸͖͈͉̗̻̬͔̤̞̓̇͜” His voice glitched more in excitement. He moves to grab a few of the props.

“Ç̸̛̰̱̑̃͝ḧ̵̨̜͍̕ą̸̾̄̃̾̕s̴̨̻͚͖̰̙̬͍̺͌́̒͛̉͊̅͌͠ȩ̶̧̯̳͉̮̙̦͕͔̬̑̎̌̉̾͐̈͜,̴̩̼̈́̑͌͋̈́̓̔͝ͅ ̷̨̛̲͚̺͍̅́̑̔̈́̏͌̏̚͝͝h̷̡̨̳̪̟͖̤̭̯̙̬̠͕͒̍̂̀̇̑̽̆̚͝͝ę̵̭̬̺̉̽̾̎͘͝l̸̢͔͇͙̞̤̄͌̉̂̅̇͊̑͊̓̋͝p̶̛̦̻͚̖̥̙̱̠̖̦͉̅̔̍̏͑̈́̑͗͊̎ ̷͔͙̖̳̞̩̣̦̦́͋͌̽̚ͅm̸̧̪͚̜̬͇̪̪̜̣̹̰͉͛̽͑̾̂̓͘ë̷̜̲̳͕̃̋͐̀̈́̔͌́͝ ̴̛̼̩̬͓͔͖̲̭̗̊͆̑̔̒̾̈́͘͝ģ̴̣̪̖̖̰̲͎̪̯̺͎̰́͛̈́͌̂̌̈́è̷͚̪̺̺̍͂͝t̶̻̜̠̲̗̪̳̗̰̙͋̿̑̕ ̴̯̹̪̝̜̂̋͌̐̐̇̎̿̈́͆̕͠t̴̡̨̛̠͎͇̦̲͙̼̃̂͌̐̂̓̒͌̕͜ͅh̸͔͕͒̓͗̈́̓͛́̋̒͘̕e̶̪̋̔̽̌̆̄̋̕m̴̖̟̤͓͙̱͈̯͚̞͔̦̫̓̑̈ ̴̧͓̣͍̫̝͕̫̿͗͗̕o̵̡̜̖̟͕̱̦̾ư̸̖̎͊͌͜t̸̺̟̰̗̝͐̋͘s̴̫̑̈́͌͛̓̐͛̒͒̚í̷͖͗d̴̡͙̲̱͚͠e̸̢̛̦̔̄̒́͆͛͋̋̚ ̷͖͚̠̞͙̠̘̭̅̌͌̑̿̿͠ͅs̸͔̪̀ō̶̯̻͙͓̓͑̄͋̈́̿ ̶̡͈̠̩̬͓̙̻̆̐̋͑I̶̛̛͔͈̹̟͚͚͈͋̆̓̊̔̃̂̒̕ ̷̣̆̇̆̍̓͂̒̐c̴̼̫̟͎̥͓͊́̓̑̾̊̀͌a̸̡̨̢̛̗̟̗̪̒̽͗̓͂̇̌̂̄̾̈́͘͜ͅn̵̛̝͎̞̪̜̼͇̙̝͎̣̑̂̏-̶̪̲̦̤̎͗̄͆̂͂͋̌̄ ̸̨̡̖̐͗̆̈́͒H̴̥̮̞̄͗̔̓͆̈́̾e̸̦͙̤͇͊͂y̸̬̟̜͚̮̻͊ ̵̡̢̝̹͍͚̻̜͔̙̪͌̐̀͆̐̉͗w̸̧̡̻̲̳̫̲̟̮̳̜̌̓͜ḫ̶̨̗͔̯̯̬͕̫̞̐á̸͖̜̈͒͠t̴̢̪̻͖͙̗̦͍̙̉̿ ̸̧͔̩̽̾̈̿̊̃́̌͆̇̄͝t̵̳͚͕̺̤̬̬̅h̶̨̛̳͔̗͇̙͚̐̓̆̈͐͛e̷̡̨̛̹͔̪̻̰͚͈͔̘͖̯̐͛̔͋̈͗̐̑̓̾͠ ̷̧͙̰̞̠̠̭̰̐́̃̓͆͐̿̕ͅf̴̧̛̩͌̃̓͋̎̉̈́͆͒͒̚ͅů̶͉͓̥̳͓̳̗̹̺̿̑̈́͊̐͒͌̕c̷̬͕̠͓͊͊̓̇͒͐̂͒̿̔̒͝k̸̢̫͖̮͕̮̯̤̘̎̒̇͜!̵̦̻̜̥̤̖̗̰̜̲͖̥͛͂̆̽͜͝!̴͇̭͎̼̫͇͚̺̳̖̽” As Anti reached to grab one, his wrist was grabbed first by the skeleton! Everyone froze as Anti wrenched his arm back. Marvin watches in shock as the skeletons all stood up on their own. Chase too several steps back, pulling Sam with him.

“Marvin….What the fuck did you do?” Marvin holds up his hands and shakes his head.

“I don’t fucking know! I..I don’t think I did the spell wrong.” As they talked, the skeletons started to advance on the egos. Jackie curses.

“Chase….get Sam to his room. Marvin figure out how to stop this. We’ll hold them off.” Chase nods and rushes Sam up the stairs. Marvin follows them to get his spell book. That’s when the skeletons attacked. Jackie, Henrik, and Sean start to punch the props away from them. Robbie growls and tackles a group of them, trying to bite their arms. JJ finds an umbrella and starts to whack the skeletons closest to him. And Anti was glitching around hitting and kicking the skeletons down. This fighting went on for a few minutes before the skeletons all dropped to the ground, lifeless. Sean looks up at the stairs to see Marvin panting, his hand reaching out toward the group with fading magic. They all sigh in relief, well most of them. Robbie was still chewing on one of the props. Marvin comes down the stairs and closes the book in his hands. Jackie walks up to him with his hands on his hips.

“So what did you do wrong?” Marvin rubs the back of his head.

“The only thing I can think of is that I mispronounced one of the words. Sorry guys.” Anti shrugs as he collects the props.

“I̵̧͎͊̊̈́̋͘ṫ̶̲͚̈͐͜͠ ̸̩͖̈́͠͝w̵̪͚̻͕̍ȁ̴̻͊̿͝s̷̛̺̖͕̭̙̑ ̶̪̬̒̈́ͅi̶̩̬̲̺͊̉n̵͚̦͚͇̗̔͑͑̀͝t̶̙͚̗̲̏̅̓̍̏ě̶̛͔͖͔r̶͇͖̝̿̉͠e̶͍͖͕̺̽͘s̸̛̳̺̬̗̆̎͝t̶̲̥̑͆ï̸̢̩̪͓̱͛̍͑̚n̷̞̪̿̈́̏g̶̨̜̫̅̓̄͊̑,̵̢͇͈̬̟̋̏ ̵̛̳̩̾͘n̵̪͇͖̿͒ơ̵̧͕̇ͅ ̴̗̐ǫ̶̞̯̮̼̐̿n̴̈̌̓̂͜ḙ̴̡̮̝̯̋͂̓ ̴̳̎̕g̵̻͊ơ̴̲̱̩̠͓̓̐ṫ̸̡̙̫̈̍̀ ̵̩̪͕̿̔̕h̵̨͍̖͆͑̓͑̐͜ǔ̴͉̑̇̐r̴̬̪͓̩̦̆t̷̗͉̳͈̉̈́̆̈͝.̶̛͚̠͖̜͐ ̸̲̪̼̞͙̾͝N̷̺̞͋̉̃ͅǒ̵͈̦͚̳̯̉̉̚w̵̯̪͇̪̣͒͑͌ ̴͖̳̥͓̔ͅs̵̢͈̠̻͒̾o̴̧͙̅m̶̗̩̯̹̚͝e̶͇̙̾͋͐o̴̝̦̲̪̝̾̿n̴̯̪̫͒͘ȅ̸͇͉̼̗̆̈́̚͝ ̶͎̯̬̲͇͗̅̎̌̕h̴̳͔̣̩̆ẻ̶̹̺̘̖̥̑̄̿͝l̶̠̩̗͗ͅp̵͈̠̣̹̽ ̶͙̜̽͛͌ṃ̶͎̳̈́͌̓̓̆ḛ̶͚̈̿͊ ̶̙͂g̶̹͉̙̘͋e̵͖̹̘̦̺͌͐̾̚ṫ̸̰̯̼̋͝ͅ ̵̦͗̽̏̀̏ẗ̵̹̤̹́h̶̯̉ẽ̵̫͔̪̹̀̽͊s̷̟͌̊ĕ̷̛͖̗̜̬̕ ̵̤̟̱̼̀o̸̳͍̗̍̇̂̃ư̸̡̺̤̯͝t̴̺͇̞͓̜̔̅̇͘ ̶̡͔̣̮̈́f̸̥̉̃̏͝r̵̪̂ǫ̶̺̭̰͓ń̴̗͈̙t̵͍̝̻͛́ ̶̨̪̥̩̝̒̾̆̈͝s̴̙̲̖͆͌͝o̴̗͌͛͒̊ ̸͇̞̮͚͍I̵̻̾̍̕͠͝ ̸͈͎͉̥̺̒̎͌͂c̷͚̭̦̠̈́͂̿ͅa̴̜̮͑͋̈n̷̬̳͕͑̇͝ ̷͎͕̿̾͛̍m̴͔̫̙̺̒ã̵̠̜͖͈͠k̶͙̅̃ė̵̛͉͓̬ ̶̫̲̊͊̌m̸̢̬̖͉̣̐͠ỹ̵̯͈ ̴̪̜̣̝̆̔̂͌ġ̷̝̹͐r̸̻͉͈̒̒͑͆a̷̧̺̺̗v̶͈́͝e̶̞̲̯͚͓̓͝y̴͔̦͂͛̓̈͝ă̴͉̺̖͌̕ŕ̷̡͖͎͓͊̽ď̷̬̯.̷̺͔̹͖̕ ̵̪̙̪̿͛R̴̠̽͘O̷͕̹̅̇̓͂͝B̵̨̒̉̔̕B̶̺̹̦̩͆͛I̴̪͇͉͇͑̾̕͠Ẻ̷̢̃͜ͅ!̸͕̤́̓͝!̶͉͕͒͘ ̵͖̪̽̕D̶̖͇̊̃r̸̨̝̗͚̔̚ͅo̴̡̲͓̠͕͗̍̽͘͝p̵͉̣̈ ̷̨͖̻͋i̵͓̯̼̺̪̎̑t̷̡̜̫̓̌̀͐̓ ̴͊͜ḓ̴͙̲̾͝ä̷͉̭̠́m̵͔͇ͅm̴̨̰̖͒͘͝i̴̫͑̓̍̔̈t̷̛̰́̐̔̽!̴͓̪͔̇!̸̨̏͋̽͠!̶̖̑̇” Anti was currently trying to get Robbie to drop the arm that was in his mouth, but the zombie just growls and tugs back. It looked like Anti was playing tug of war with a dog. Henrik sighs and heads for the door, mumbling about being late. Sean chuckles as Jackie goes to help Anti.

“Well it didn’t works exactly like you wanted it Marvin, but good job.” Marvin smiles.

“Thanks Sean.” The two of them watch as the glitch and hero fight with the zombie, Sam and Chase coming back down as well. Who knew a zombie had such good jaw strength.


	7. Day 7: Fairy (Haunted House)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's late, I've been busy and in a lot of pain today. I hope you all enjoy. Remember, look at chapter one for the prompt list.

**Day 7 <strike>Fairy</strike> Haunted House:**

Today was a day Anti was very much looking forward to. Today they were going to a haunted house. Anti had seen online that this particular haunted house was highly rated, and he wanted to see for himself. So today he was dragging the others with him, with some complaints. Henrik was the one with the most complaints.

“Zis is ein vaste of time. I highly doubt zis "haunted houze" vill be scary.” Anti just rolls his eyes.

“T̵̨̢̫́h̸͖̰̓͝a̵̹̹͓̅̐͆ṱ̴͕̠̔̒̋'̸͙̻͈̏͛̍s̶̰̈̅͑ ̸̧̭̳͂̂͂w̴̡̥̟̍h̵͓͛͊̏y̴̮͎̥̐ ̵̪̔̅ẅ̸͎̜̬ę̴̫͇͆̈́͂'̸̥͒r̸͕̿̀͝e̶̟͛̆ ̶̧̂ḥ̶̩̰͑͝e̴͚̣̯͑̓r̴͚̫̆e̸̢̞̅̕ ̸͍̪̊͒͒ḋ̷̪̫ö̷̫c̶̨͑͜,̷̢̞̌͒ ̸͓͗͠ţ̶͚̰͑͝͝o̵͚̠͝ ̵̙̣͊̈́s̷͔͕̮̒̓e̷̜͊͐̇ȅ̴̤̞͕͊ ̷̝̺̜͒i̴̼̐f̵̖͛͗̊ ̵̛̥̩̤̂̆i̴͇̐ṱ̸̃ ̵̛̺̰̞͆ȋ̸̧ͅs̸̘̅́ͅ ̸̝̓̉a̵͇̋l̸̠̈́l̶̜̯̊̌ ̷̛̖͎̟̆͒t̷̥̺̉͊̀ĥ̸͍̿͑a̶̮͠t̴̢̼͈̃́'̷̹̻̯̃s̷̮̯̚ ̸̞̃i̴̜̺͐t̸̞͑ͅ'̴̥͐̃s̵̠͋̾͐͜ ̶̘̗̏̄͌c̷͇͖͗̐r̶͙̍͝ȧ̷͚͇̈̕c̸̡͘ͅk̵̢̰̥̚̚ě̶̢͓̎̓ḓ̴̡͙͛͆ ̸̻͕́̇̚ų̸̙̂p̷̱̰͋͘ ̷̢̜̳͌t̴̻̙͌̋ǫ̵̰̓̉̑ ̶̰͆ḅ̵̳̅̐̽e̴̥̎͂̑.̸͚̠̲͗͛̚” Henrik snorts but continues to go with the group. Robbie tugs on Chase’s sleeve.

“Nnnoooot….ttoooo..ssscaarrryyy?” Even though he was a walking, talking corpse; Robbie wasn’t much of a horror fan. He was actually pretty sensitive and scared somewhat easily. Chase smiles and pats Robbie’s head.

“Don’t know yet Robster. We can always take you home and you can stay with Sam.” Sam was the only one not with them; Chase and Sean wanted to check out the place first before bringing the kid along, so that he wouldn’t end up having nightmares. They had offered to let Robbie stay for the same reason, but he had really wanted to join them. Robbie shakes his head and holds tight to Chase’s arm.

“Nnnooo…..Waaaannnt…..gooooo.” Jackie smiles and pats Robbie on the head.

“Don’t worry buddy, we’ll protect you.” Robbie smiles and giggles.

“Oookkaayyy…” Anti chuckles.

“İ̴̹͎̀̐ṭ̶̨̄̽̌ ̵͈̰̗̉w̷͒ͅi̶̧̪̱͂l̵̻͛l̴͉̇ ̵͚̏̕͠b̵̮̽e̵̩̥͐̒͘ ̶̣̠̗̂f̶̙̮̏̉̐i̶̠̜̣͆n̷̰̭̅̇̔e̶͖̚ ̶̡͉̟̈̋R̴̨̦͈̋͠o̵̗͂b̴̢͙̖͒͋b̴̳̌͗i̷̲̐͒͌e̴̹̳̊͆,̸̭̃͐̍ ̴̫̰̫͑̀̇y̴̟̭̐̓̂ͅo̶̙͕͕͋ú̶͚̌̚'̵̯͇̝͛͂ḽ̵̃l̷͙͐͜ͅ ̶̢̤̰̒̒š̸̙̍e̶̝̓ḙ̶̎” Soon they arrived at the place. Outside was decorated completely. A mini graveyard out front (That Anti snorted at. His was MUCH better), creepy lights and fog rolled across the yard. The entrance was open, with flashing lights and even more fog inside. Sean walks up to the door where a guy in a skeleton costume stood. Sean pays for them all to go inside and walks in first. Robbie sticks close to Chase as they go in next, Anti pushes past them to see the scares first. As they walk through the lights get darker, red and purple with flashing white lights. The walls were either covered in fake cobwebs or fake blood. The walls themselves had old wallpaper on them that was peeling and flaking off. All in all, the atmosphere wasn’t too bad. As they walked the speakers in the hall were playing eerie sounds and laughs. Jackie and Anti look around, so far not impressed, but JJ, Robbie and Chase were on edge. Sean was trying to keep them calm and Henrik and Marvin weren’t really paying attention.

As they got to the first corner a guy literally jumps out of the wall and with a chainsaw revving. Chase and Robbie scream and JJ hides behind Sean, who jumps along with Marvin. The man backs away into the wall which closed in front of him. Chase chuckles a bit.

“Uh…well that was….freaky.” Anti snorts.

“I̸̢̨̲̾t̷͙̖̀̆̇ ̵̻̞̮̑̚w̸̧͖̝͒̑̀â̷̡̦̈́s̷̹͕̈́͗̚n̸̡̼̅͒'̷͎̺́̌t̶̫͔͋̉̚ ̷̣̃̒̕b̷̨̽a̴͉͗̊d̵̯͎̫͒,̸̇̒͠ͅ ̵̦̞̝̈́͑͒b̷̹̻̅̓̚u̷̱̗̗̐̋t̷̖̮̪̽̈ ̴̰͆ŝ̶͙t̸̨̟̾̃̐ͅǐ̶̝̠̱l̷̙̺̤͠l̸͕̆̓̃ ̵̡̥̯̾͆ṇ̷̹̰̃̊͊ȏ̶̰̎͠t̸͍͖͚͆ ̸̠͓͍̀g̵̖̒̈́̓ơ̷̝͖̘̌͘o̷͚̊d̵͔͔̐͝͝.̷̠͇͘” Sean rolls his eyes as they continue.

“Anti, you’re a demon, I highly doubt anything they do will scare you.” Anti shrugs.

“I̴͍͓͆ ̶̖̮̾̋s̸̞̫̭͘t̷̳̦͖͒̕î̶̬̹̜l̸̝̲̉l̷̟͉͕̀̃ ̶̺̝̥̐͆w̷̖̱̒͜ä̴̳̥͔́ñ̸͚̣̐͠ţ̶̛͙͑̑ ̶̨̮̅͛̈́ͅţ̴̺̠̈̽o̸͉̘͑̄ ̶̩͆̓͠s̷̮̟̈́͘e̵̫̍e̸̪͊ ̶̟̺͆̌t̴̜͗h̶̻̮̓͂͊ȩ̶̛̤̇m̵̡͇̬̑͐̂ ̴̢̊͐̕t̴̢̾r̶̯̈́y̵͉̓̎̈́.̷̗̽̓ ̸̩̬̓͝T̵̬̻̔h̶̫̙̎̋ȩ̸͎̰̿y̶̭͗ ̴͕͈̬̓̋̈́ḥ̵̲̍͝ả̷̮̙̱̾͐v̴͙̒̏͝ę̴͎̖͒ ̸ͅt̴͙̆̃͝ö̸̩́̈́ ̴͉̀ḧ̴̨̙a̸̤̠̚v̵̬̳͊̌̂e̴̞̜͝ ̶͖̞̳́̊́s̶͖̈́̈́o̵̧͎͒̇m̴̪͚̻̒̃e̴̡͚̱͆̕ ̸̗̖͊͂g̷̣͋̏ò̵̙ō̶̥d̷̝̜̯̎͊͐ ̶̛̺̱̠͋̽s̷̝͉̈́̊̍c̴͉̄͒a̷͕ͅr̶̰͍̆͑̕ḛ̶̗̐͐͊s̴͓̮̀̌͊ ̴̞͖͍̽i̷̧̠̍̅n̶̳̖̄͘ ̶͔̖͕̄̋h̶͍͔̃̎e̷̛̟̕r̶̻̀e̴̲̚.̵̨̘̟͝”The next hall they walked down just had a flickering bulb in the middle of the hall. At the end was a figure, hitting its head against the back wall. Marvin blinks and narrows his eyes.

“Uhhh….well that’s disturbing.” Henrik rolls his eyes and walks ahead of them.

“Zis is sdubid. Effen Bim is scarier zan zeze tricks.” The figure in the back hits its head once more before the lights go out, leaving them all in complete darkness. Someone squeaks and then there was a yell and a crash. Sean spins around in the direction of the sound, JJ holding tightly to the Youtuber.

“What the fuck was what!? Is everyone okay?” The lights turn back on before anyone could answer. After getting there sight back they see Chase and Robbie on the ground. It looked like Robbie got scared and latches onto Chase, but since the dad ego didn’t see him coming they both toppled over. Marvin and Jackie help the two up. Chase sighs shakily and looks at Robbie.

“You okay Robbie?” The zombie whines and hangs his head.

“Rrrroobiiii..sssoorrryyy….”Marvin smiles gently and rubs Robbie’s back.

“Hey it’s okay Robbie, you got scared. As long as you guys didn’t get hurt that’s what matters.” Robbie nods and goes back to clinging to Chase’s arm. Anti chuckles a bit.

“H̶̲̮͍̿̉͝m̴̪͋̈́̕m̴͕͍͈͂ṁ̸̯̾͆,̸̬͋͑̐ ̴̢̉̋̋I̵̖̗̪͋'̵̨̤̃͂l̴̪̰̕l̵̞̈́̋ ̶͈̬̈́́͂a̵̯͛̌̍d̸̲̗̃ṃ̷̐i̸̪̼̘͐ẗ̸̜̭́̿͜͠,̷̾͝ͅ ̴͔̞̋͂t̷̬̤̿͆͘h̵͈̻͌͜a̶̳̼͋̈́̈́t̶̮̘̮̀͛͋ ̴̛̮̦͉̓o̸̡̺̗͐͝ǹ̵̝̥͈ẻ̷̯͎̋ ̵̭̖̮̆̌̈w̴̛͓̳a̶͚̻̹͐s̴̟͐̋̈́n̸͕͕̻͆͆'̴͙͖̃t̷̲̥̞͌̐̉ ̷̭̜̍s̵̻̽͆o̸̠̙̅̂ͅ ̶̰͎͂̂͆b̸͙͕͑͂͠ą̸̙͙d̷͔̐.̷̢̛̮̅” Jackie nods with a laugh.

“It was unexpected with us all looking at that gu-….uh he’s gone.” Jackie blinks at the back wall and sees that the figure had disappeared. Anti grins.

“Ẅ̵̞͔e̵̹l̵̰̪͋̍̏l̵̜̬͉͋̈́ ̶̖̻̇͋̾l̴̩͍̖͆̀e̶͚̝͑̕t̸͇͍̔͆'̶̹̣̟̇͝ş̷̕ ̴̦͔̋k̵͎͠ě̶̻̬̘̾è̶̺̠͝p̵̢͈̈́̈́̒ ̸͚̾̐͑g̴̯̓͝ò̵̺i̸͓̙͊ń̸̪̂͑g̸̰̠̎͜ ̸̭̳̙̿̈́̎t̷̫͍̜h̵̻̄͑̐e̵͙͑n̷͍͇̜͠,̵͉̯̒̍ ̴͓ṣ̶̗̅h̵̑̈́ͅa̷̪̙̙̕͝l̸̪̔̅̋l̷͉̝͝ ̶͎̱͗̿͘ẁ̸͓̫̀e̶͍̋̈.̶̭̔͗͠” They all continue walking. A few more scares jump out at them along the way, scaring the younger egos more so than the others. By the time they exited the house, Anti was pouting.

“T̸̗̦̗͑̕h̵̛̝͌͌ẵ̶̬͝t̶̛̬̹͒͌ ̵͔̦̱͐o̶͌ͅn̷̨̾͆l̴̺̜̼̒͘y̸͇̙̚͜ ̵̣̫̾͘͝ḣ̶̢̂̉a̶̪͂͒͂ḑ̵͉̃̐ͅ ̴̲̿ȃ̴̮̀̓ ̸̟͕̌͛̿f̵̡͇̺́̇e̷͉͉͂̍w̷̰̎͝ ̵͎͈̓́̾g̶̠̱͎̈́̆o̷̥̽̈́o̷͙̗̘͑d̵̟̓ ̵̻̈̂́ṡ̵̘͈̫͘c̶̫͚̃a̶͕̹̩̿̒r̵̝̫̘̽̉e̴̲̯̝̊͑s̶̛̜͗͆.̴̯̈́͒͝ ̸̡̲̝͑̓H̴̳̣̭̃͘ẹ̵͓̱̐̀ḻ̶̜̦̉͠l̸͓͙̅̈́̌ ̶̹̬̓̔Ḯ̵̭̝͗͊͜ ̷̢͎̚c̴̹̒͐̏ȧ̵̯̆ṋ̸̡̤̄̊̓ ̷̡̹̥̊d̸̡̤͝o̴̡͕̕ ̴̪͕͛̉f̸̞̓̍͊u̵̧͋̓͑͜c̷̺̥͐k̴̔͐ͅȋ̸͓̩͐̕n̵̈́͂͜ḡ̵̛̙̓ ̴̳͖̰̊̚b̷̧̲̃ḛ̷̡̤̅t̴̨̹̕ẗ̷͇͍̺́̃͊e̶̩̾̅͜r̴͇̯̬̂̐ ̷̳̿̊ẗ̷͖́͋̕h̸̰̤͝ǎ̴͎n̶͓̫̈́ ̵̹̝̪̋ț̶͊h̵͈̍ä̶̩̥̗́̏̾ť̴ͅ.̶̖̰̐̕ͅ” Henrik rolls his eyes.

“Zen vy don't vu fucking make one und schtop complaining” Anti’s eyes lit up and he grabs Marvin’s arm.

“Ġ̸̖̼̂ŗ̴̫̺̐̚ê̸̪̫͠ͅá̸̗͆̂t̸͍̤̍̎ ̴̺͔̼͑̎i̶͈͒̚d̸̦̠̍́e̷̹̽ả̶̢̛͖̻ ̸̨̳̍D̶̦̫̖͂̈́̃o̷͕̺͓̊͐̈́c̴͋ͅ.̸̝̲̻͒͐ ̶̺̩̈͆M̶̪̜̟̕â̶̧̪̱̈ř̷͚̼̩͛v̷̢̌,̷̠͂̅̾ ̵͙̞͇̽͝͝w̴͙̿ê̷̡ ̵̱̭̘̀h̶̭͈͂̐á̸͑͜v̶̲̟͊̎e̶̤͂̔ ̵̢͚͛ả̷̬̑ ̴̞̑͑̚l̸̖͍̝̐̃o̶̤̠̅̐͂t̸̯̥͌͜ ̷̟̦̗͊̇̇o̶̝͎̐̇̍͜f̷̙̺̜̍̕ ̷̯̪͖̑̇͆w̸̗͒͝ö̸̳́͝ṟ̶̛̌͝k̸̘̲̍͂̏ ̴̱̙̆̈́̏t̵̛̺͜ǫ̶̥̙͛̽͘ ̴͚̘͠d̸̠̏͠ö̸̥́͝.̵̪̹̖̈́” Anti giggles and glitches. Marvin looks at Anti wide eyed.

“W-Wait a minute! I never agreed-“ Anti glitches them away, presumably back home, before Marvin could finish. Sean shakes his head.

“Well…we won’t be seeing them for a few days. So Jackie, want to come back here with Sam and I tomorrow night?” Jackie chuckles.

“Yeah sure, let’s just hope Sammy doesn’t have any nightmares.” Chase sighs.

“Well I know someone who will.” He pats Robbie’s head, who whines and looks up at Chase with big eyes. Chase smiles slightly.

“Yes you can stay in my room tonight.” Sean smiles a bit.

“Alright let’s get home. I’ll try to keep Anti from turning our house into an attraction.”


	8. Day 8: Clown (Ritual)

**Day 8 <strike>Clown</strike> Ritual:**

The Jims were always interested in the creepy stuff. Demons, ghosts, the undead, you name it they were fascinated with it. But they Jims were also….well stupid at times. Like today, these two decided that for a story they were going to summon a demon. Now, they may make stupid decisions but they were smart enough to do their research. So after finding a ritual they liked, they got started.

“Are you ready Jim? This will be the biggest story ever Jim. We, are about to summon…..a demon Jim…” Reporter Jim spoke to Cameraman Jim as he set up the final touches on their summoning circle. Cameraman Jim, CJ, was filming the entire process. Reporter Jim, RJ, lit the last candle and stood outside the circle.

“Here we go Jim. Make sure you’re getting all this Jim.” RJ picks up a piece of paper with the ritual words printed out on them and starts to recite them. As he spoke the circle started to glow, CJ moving his camera from RJ to the circle and back again in a dizzying manner. Once RJ stopped speaking they waited, watching the circle with growing anticipation.

“This is it Jim. We have summoned a Demon Jim!” The Jims where very excited even as they waited.

“It must just take a long time for the demon to travel to us Jim. But he will show, don’t doubt that.” No sooner had he spoken did the circle glow bright enough to blind them. Once they could see they focused in on the circle. And there, in the center, stood….a demon.

“W̷̜̺̞̳̘͍̌̉̾̒͐̈́̈́̂h̶̜̓̒̎̃̊́̀͆̅̏̚a̸̭̟͝t̴̨͉͉͈̜̺̔͆̈́̎͛͝.̵̛̙̋̄̀̋̈́̍̈́̈̔̆̐.̷̛̤̇͆́͒̀̈́̈́̀̉̈́̚.̷̡̨̘͚͉̯͚̻͓͍̊̒̊̓̅̽̎̈́͘t̵̼̙̥̣̅ͅh̵̨̡̨̫̹̙̪͉̦̻̣̘̩͒ë̶̢̲̫͚̘̥̝̜͕͚̟ ̵̢̬̲̙̱̭̱͕͇̙͎̘̣̊͗̔̓̉̆͗̑̏̐̓̕͜F̴̧̡̱̣̙̺͚̳̪̝̝̘̅͂̍͜Ư̷̛̩̬̗͎͉̪͖̄̉͐̋̆̄̈́̔͗̈͘ͅͅÇ̵̲̘̫͕͈̣̪͊̎̉̊͑̈̀̓͌̋͛̆͘͠K̶̙͈̙̱̦̯̺̓̋͑̅̊͒̈́̎̑̐̑̚͜͠ ̷̢̨̜͎̟̒̍̕a̶̡̬͔̙͎̜̖͈̱̒͑͗̂̽͂̌̏̅͜m̶̨̦͉̠̫͓̩̮͎̩͗̈́͛͂͑͑͊́͐́̈́͘͝ ̸̰̦̥͌͋̀̚I̸̲̖͓̲͖͈̘͚̹̰͚̫͔͕͛̈̋́̃̓̾̌͐͛͛ ̶͚̒̆͋̇̋͂̎̚̚͘d̷̞͖̗̝̮̪͔̩̖̥̯̈̽͑̑͂͛̈́͌̕͝͝ͅo̶̧̧̝͎̠̰͚͔̰͖̻̜͓̟̓̓̐̈̏̄̀̆̑͘ǐ̷͉̫̼̺͇n̴̞͍͚̬͈̣̗͖͕̫͔̗͊͆̈́̽͊̚͜g̷̢̺̺̰͙̞͆̈̃̏̔̐͑̈́̇ ̴͚͉̮̩̤̼̘̝̘̈́͒̇ĥ̶͈̖̖̹̩̝̀̾͌͆̔͛͒e̸̢̢̦̝̭̜̲̫͔͜͝r̶̤̳̯͗̆̆͒̓̿̈́̇̔͑̀̎͆ͅe̴̖͖̣̺͖̓͊͛̽͊̄͐͗̆̂̄̆̇͐͝?̷̢̦͖̠̜͖̙̥̗̙̪̓!̸̨̨̲̯̩̮̟̟̼͎̖͚̞͛͒̽̊̕͜͜͝” Only..it seemed the demon they summoned was one they already knew, but that didn’t stop the Jims from being excited.

“It worked Jim!! It’s a demon Jim!! It’s Glitch Jim.” RJ smiles proudly while CJ zooms in on Anti’s annoyed face.

“Y̸̡̼͈̘͇͖͎͚̞̘͔͓͕̟̐o̴̧̢͓͙̤͕̻̻̻͐̀̉̃̅͊̈́̾͑̅͜ͅͅŭ̸͙̦̗̋͋̅̊̈͂̑̆̔͊̏̈́ ̵̼͇̦̻̜̰͕̑͛͊̏̽̾̈́̈́ͅf̴̱̘̑͘u̵̠̭̠̥̫̳͚̻͈͂͌͂̾̚ͅc̴̖͕̲̗͇̘͙̥̐̓̈́͝͝ͅk̸̛͈̥̫̟̰̘͓̩̬̙̈͒̌̿̇̓̍͌͗ȋ̷̢͙͖̗̟̟̃̇͆͋̎͛̄̆͝ṇ̵̢̧̻̖̞̗̮͚̜̿͗̓̍̅͆͝͝g̴̺̲̗̠̮̖͑̽̓̐̾̈́̀̈́̋̓̚̚ͅ ̷̫̦͎͙͛̓i̸̢̤͓̣͙͈̜͕̩̣̦̍̎̓̔̈́̓̚̚͝ḑ̵̤̠͚̲͚̀̈́͐͊̿̽̊͝i̸̥̙̜͕̽͒͑̇̓̋̏̎͜o̸̰̘͖͙͍̰̓͐͝ẗ̵̢̗̗͂̌͌̀̆͝s̵̠̞̻͉̪̖̳̙͔̲͇̊̔̏̾̓̉̉͗̎͝.̸̭͖̦͂̓̋̇͑͆̓͆̕.̸̢̨̢̟̘̠̺̰̞̱̻͖͚͑̏͜.̵̢̟̼̖̎̍̓͆̓̿͝.̴̨̛̺̜̮̊I̸̮̣͇̮̖̟̜͆'̸̣̱̺̙̱̝̲̫̺̪̦̰̘͌͗͑̿̅̈́̄̔̑̊͜͠m̴͍͎̳͖̹̠̼̭̘̟̅̌̋͘ ̷̛̱͇̯̣̎̐̽̔͌͂͗̓̚͜ģ̷̨̛̩͕͓̘̞̠̥̟͍͍̽͂̋o̴̫̻̥͉͈͍̱̓̏̆͝ͅi̶̻̙̇̑͊̒̇̐n̴͙̬̎̊g̶̞̤͓̰̗̻̗̲͊̾̔̽ ̵̧̡̢̺͉͓͈̣̘̳̐̇̔̎́̓͛͠t̴̨̖͖͔̠̣̤̮̭̼̤̖͝o̷̯͙͍̓̚ ̶͚̭̪̥͔̄̎̐̈́́͑͗̂͝͠f̸̪̲̝̜͑͑͊̐́̇̈́̓̃̕͜u̸̺̔̌̎̃̎̄̒̊͋̚͠͝c̷̩͍̻͂̏k̶̜̦͉̘̣͕̥͍̞̼̙̫̼̉̐̒̒͛͜͝i̷̢̡͍͕͇̦̳̘͎̲̻̪̣͍̐̎͑̇͒͜n̶̯͕͓̜̈́g̴̛̮̝̲̗̘͓͉̻͓̙̬̟͌͐̆̓ͅ ̷̼̺͖̘̮̅͛͐̑̈́̾̈́̄̄̾͠͝͠ͅk̸̨̫̻̃͋͗̅͛͂̊̈́̌̕͜͜͠͝ī̸̧̡̨̜̤͖̳͈͓̠̌̉̔̋̅̓̌̒͘͝ͅļ̷̨̦͕̳̙̹̲̤͔̣̘̋̑ͅl̵͈̙̼̲̝̈͑̉̎͒̚͠ ̸̖͍̦̤̮͎̆͜y̵͔͖̰̙̝̠͖̻̱̙͈̲̾͌͂̅̾̈̍̄͒̐̕͠o̸̬̍̔͗̏̾̅̓̐̓͆̓͘u̴̧̢̗̭̠͈̓̓̈́̉̂̾̊͋̒̇͝ ̵̢̪̺̘͓͎͕̼͔̠̠̾̂̎b̶̨̞̬͎̺̖̺̥̬̣̹́͒̇͌̋̓͆̀̌̐̊̈́͗̚ǫ̸̼̥̗̹͆̊̔̈̉ţ̶̳̗̥͖͙̣̲̫̰̞͈̌̐͐̅̊̉͑̅̉̑̈́̕͠ͅh̴̝̱̔̈́̏̒̉͗̈̋͛̌̚.̴͎̳̣̪̙̉͛͑̒ͅ ̸͔̮̣̲̯̰̮̅̈́̈̓̑̒̆͗͝Į̴̜͖̓̈́̊̅̉͐̑̍̈̔̀͛͜ ̶̧̛̱̬̱̞̍̈́̓̓͐͗̾͐̚͝͝w̷̤̠͕̲̥͉͉̠̾͒̈̊̅̈̉̂̔̂́͘͝͝͝à̸̡̜̬̲͚̞̠̙͕̪̏͒s̴̡̜̬͖͍̈́̓̈́̃͑͌̾̄͋͆͋̕͘ ̴̫̱̮̄́͊̃͋́ͅḃ̸̨̛̟͔̹̘͇̳̗̥̂̐̄̉ͅu̶̡͊̾̈́̓́̚s̶̛͉̟͕̠͖͂̉̅̐̽̔̈́͑̒̕y̵̨͕̫͖̻͒̍̈́͝!̵̢̩̦͉͉̖͌̓̅̍̄̔̾̔̿͒̊̕”

“Ohhhh the Glitch Jim is mad Jim, but don’t worry I made sure that he can’t leave that circle unless we break it.” Anti growls at the twins.

“Y̶̧̛̛̜̯̬͍͍͍̗̖̲̼̹̺̅̈́̀̂͐̉̒̚͘͜͝͝͝ǫ̶͇̯͎̣̻̟̘̠̟̣̗̗́̄̍̅̎̑̄̈͜͝ṷ̵͛͐͛͒͂͝͠ ̷̢̛̳̖̺̟͙͈̲̗͇̿̂̔ẁ̷̛͕͕̟̗̳͓̤͇̺͇͚ą̷̛͙̰̦͕̮̞̪͎͚̌̉̈͂͆̽͂͐̓̀̀̕͠ñ̸͔̩̠̼̥̣̘̤̟̺̒̀͆̏t̵̨̧̩̜̞̣͓̝̬̬̣̝̪̯̥̄̒̆͂̐̎ ̵̧̣͙͍̮̫̙̻͙͉̦̖̿͌ͅt̷̛̖̟̗̲͔̗̩͕̦̋̑̃̓͑̎͂́̐̓ͅơ̵̖͚̤̰̼̓̐̂̏̌͋̒̆̔̎̔̑͠ ̴̢̝̻͕͙̱̹̘̖̼͉̻̲̜̂̈́͜͠f̶̧͓̖̩͎̼̻͈̌̽̏͂̏̒̆̈͜u̵͈͉̹̗͈̩̹̬̟̠͑̊c̶̛͔̫͂̓̃̍̌̕͝k̴̡̥̪͓͉͙͓̞͚͍͖̰̜̮̈́͌̓̉̄̚͜͝ị̴̘͎͆̃̔n̶̡̢̟̼̎̏̈́͛͝g̷̨̧̢̗͙̜̳̫̖̘̮̳͓̾͒̆̌̀̾̈́͂̏͜ ̷̡̛̖̮̱̖̘͍͚͎̓̚͠͝b̶̧͚̞̞̋̈́̐͋͑͂͗̒̕͝ͅḛ̶͎̺̙͍̙̺̠͓̜̽͆̏̅̄̏̋̈́̕͜͝ͅẗ̸̘̱̤̱̻͕̙̖̪̲̮̜́͛̿̈ͅͅͅ ̷̢̻͓̻̥̞̐̑͐ỹ̴̨͇̘̣̱̳̯̥̠̓̑͊͋͋̓͌̕͝͝õ̷̺͇͔͈͙͒͐ų̶̛͈̣͍͙̘͎̲͈͍̽̓̒̑͗̍͋̄̈́͆̊̌͜͝ ̷̛̻̤͇̟̗̳̺̳̦̬̅̇̽̓̑̃̈́̂͐͝͝l̸̢̢̨͓̪̻͔̲͖̖͕͓̩̮͖̆̿̿̾̆̍̐̑̾̏̐͂̏͂͊ư̶̧̬̖̟̣̥̥̠̠̘̫̓͛͜ṅ̴̥̙͔̼͇̼̯͚͓͉̱̤̟͔̪̓ã̸̡̛̲͚̩̞͕͓̃̽͗̂̓́̊̕͜͝͠t̴̘̦͖͍͔̅̇̎̄͐͗͊͑̑͊́̈́̈́͝i̸̦̹͎͍̠̱̎͌͌̔̂̀ĉ̸̗̤̝͔̪͎̱̗͍̲̝̯̏s̵̗͊͑̀͌̈́!̷̬̦̖̰̤̪̮̪̑͗͂̅̕͝” Anti then steps out of the circle and glitches madly. Hmmm seems RJ didn’t quiet do the circle correctly. RJ screams.

“RUN JIM!! ANGRY DEMON JIM!!” Both Jims took off running out of the room with Anti hot on their tails.

“J̴͛̓̾̃͒̅̔͋̂̎̆̚͝**͓̲̤̘̘̙̫̺͍̘̺̰͒̽͑ͅu̶̡̢̯͙̹̟̥͈̦͉̮͇͎̠̝̜̟̬͖̩̗̪̓̽s̸̨̠̘̗̱̖͔̣͙̬̺̣͍̔̌̿͗̚̚͜t̷̡̧̡̡̛̤̙̙̯̥̮͈̻͙̗̫͚̲̲͕̙̗̦̬̼̻̩͙͉̖̬̍͊͌͑͐͐̑̈̍̋̓̅̽͂́̾̏̈́̾͋͗̋͘̕͝ ̴̧͚̺͚͉̅̎̂̈́̐̌̄̾̏̉̇̓̀͑̊̂̊̀̄́͘̕͝͝͠w̴̨̨͖͙̥̺͎̩͇̯̞̣̮͐̂a̷̡͋̈͒͑͛̓̿͂͌̇̒̅̿̐̾͑̂̋̈́̍́̿̅̈́̂̐͐͘͘͠ͅi̶̢̲̠̦̰̥̝̬̘̞̥̓͌̿͂ͅt̵̛͔̯̻̤̻̥̊͛̑͌͂͌̾̆͑̽̌͆͝͝ ̷͙̣̻̱͔̟̝̠̤̞̝̬͓͚͖̙̹͈͚͉̥̩͖̪̮̗̩̺͗̍̚͜͜t̷̡̨̛̙̫̺̺̼̗̯͙̼̗͇̼͙̠͕̰̙͉̰̫̰̮̰͙̱̼̪̲̖̃̈́̊̈̄͗̈́̿̑͊̃̌̆̒̌̆͑̄͑̈͝͝ḭ̶̗̯̪͇͛̓͑̾̽̀̌̆̒̈̓̇̐̊̓̔̑̃̐̂͛̎̿̃̂͘̕ḻ̴̢̹̹̖̳̙̜͓͐̓̉̀̆̀̈́̽̄͆̕͝͠ ̷̢̢̛̭̠͉̠̤̳̳̖̰̻̮̮̫̖̫͓̓̈͆͒͐̏̑́̈́͊̃͗͐͂̀̂̾̈́̃̂̒̃͌̕͘̕͜͝Í̷̧̨̥̱̮̣͍̦̖̹͖̤͙͔̝̱̻̭͙̺͗͌͜ ̵̧̢̛̙̠̫̳̱͉͚̺̝̝̝͔͎̰̤̲͖̖̤̝̐̑̈͜͠͝͝ͅc̸̨̢̛̪̰̖͚͚̲̤̹̖͇̖̪̳̤̩͈͇͍̑̍͐͆͒̑̏̀̔̊͛͋͂̃̀́̓̾̑͋͆̈́͂͋͋̾͋̚̕͝a̵̡͔͉̳̪̟͇̯̭̝̟͖̥̹͈̫̪̫̘̘̹̘͔̤̮̯͕̣̎̑̅̂͗̕͜ţ̷̢̮̩̣̳̣̲̘̬̼̬̖̱͈̰̺̽̋͊̒̐̈́̾̈̾̿̽̓͆̀̎̐͌͋̏̕̕̚̕ç̴̡̪͉̜͓͉̪̤͈͈̗̠̩̤͈͎̼̙̖͚̟̘̭̣̜̹͊̕͜h̷̡̭̙̞̥͙͚̟̹̠͉̪͉͈̪̩̬̘̲̟͇͎̥̲̄͛͒͐̋͛̊͜͜͠ ̴̡̧̡̛̜̹͇͍̜͓̥̥͚̻̭̤̣͓̐̎̎̎̉̈́͒̉̿̆̍́͂́̊̎̽̽͆͌̌̄̎͆͠͠͝͠ͅͅy̷̢̧̧̺̮͍̩̦̤̠̯͈̬̱̰̗͓͕̺̣̱̒̋̐̓̈́̂̚͠ͅͅo̴̧͎̦̾̂̅͒͆̋̔̿̿̓̂̂̈́̅̎́̿̿͂̀̄̚͘͘̚͝͝ͅụ̸̡̡̧̱̼̥̩̫̲̭͎̬̘͈͎͔̟̻̮̋̀̒̈́̎͛̓͋̅̈́̉͠͝͠ ̸̮̱̲̩͙͇̪̔̌̋̓̏̅̓͆͋̕̕͜͝ͅͅf̴̡̨̡̢̛̻̬͙͖͖̘̩̟͈͕̜̄͂̽̐͋̇̓̐͗̆̐̓̓́͊̌̑̌̈́̔̂̈́̚̚u̵̡̦͚͈̜̗̠̥̙̣̠͑̏̒̈́̉͌̔̽̂̇̾̐̊̽̐͝͝c̴̢̧̭͈̤͍̘̹͙̟̳͈͚͓͖̠͚̝̾̎̇͋͆̉̔͂̀̀̃͆̅̂̈́́̽͌̾̋͊̈́͌͂̆̀͗̾̚̚͘͜k̸̛̛̹̯̝̞͚̗̺̄̅͛͒͊̀̇̉̒̅̒̾́̈̄̔͠͝ͅͅę̸͖̠̫̖͉̩͖̳̣̻̭̱̭̅̊̈͋͒̉̔̔̑̀̃̈̽́̈͘̚͠͝͝ͅr̶̨̡̬̘̥̪̟̘̙̻̩̙͇̯͉̞̝̣̉͌͋̈́̕͠ş̷̡̢̖͇̩͈̮̲͖̘̮̟͇̪̠͈̫̪̜͔̮̗̙̙͋̎̿̿͐̅̀͆!̸͓̙̟̹͚͈̙̠̳̜̬̹̬͈̫̝̂̈̈̂͌͌͒́́̿̀͐͗̆̊̾͌̋͘̕͜͜͝!̸̨̧̣̬͎̤̜̰̫̭̰̭̟͎̼̬͈͔͎̙̙̎̒ͅ ̴̡̨̙͈̲͖͕̞̼̮̯̠͈̗̈̍̎̇̓̅̈̽̃̅͂̈́̾̄̐̒̍̓̉̑͝Y̴̫̪͉̤̳̰͇̠̖͙̟̋̂̐͊̍̋̌͊͒͒̆͌͐̊̔̔̑̋͝͠͝o̷̡̟̥̺̟̖̞̥̝̙̬̞̦͎̣͈͙̎͐́̽͊̇̾̏̏̅̓̽̋͆̏̈̄͌̓̿̇͆̈́͘͝͝û̴̧̜͈͚̩̬̭̻̹͕͛̎̅̀͌͊͛̂̆̽̇̐͂͒̾̑̊̏̉̊̚̕͘͝͝ ̷̢̧̨̢̟̙̫͙̘͙̮̞̘̰͓̮̺͉̻͕̫̼̌͑̆͐ẃ̵̢̧̛̤̪̝̼͐͂̀́̏̏̇͆͋̊͑̅̄̑͘͠͠a̶̛̪̮̽͊̅̏͒̆̊͛̑́͐͐̔̈́̎͘̚͠͝͠n̵̢̨̛̩͈͎̞̳͔̫͈͇̺̻̺̰̜̩̖̠̙̹͗̄͌̈́̉͆̕͘͝t̸̯̜̺͓͗̈́̆͝ȇ̴̲̯̜̪͖̹̞̜͎̑̓́͑̕d̵̬͙̦͙̘͈̭͉̬̥̣̓͋͒̏̓̎͜͝ ̵̨̡̡̧̦̠̣̼̤̣̗͙͖̩̪̱̺̺̭̠̙̳̘͕͔̭̟͍̭͛͜a̶̧̡̤̬͉̗̣̼̣͖̪͐̄̎̽̓͛͗͌̔̐̓͌̿͐̀̓̃̈͗̄̚̚̚͝͝ ̵̨̛͉̰̞̳͎͓̻̤͎̥̃̀̊͆͋͋̔͆̈́̅̀̑̂͊͐͝͝͝ͅḑ̴̛̛̟̘̲̣͈̰͓̓͛̈̄͊͗͛͑͒̃͛̂̑̿̅̈́͆̄̌̋̕̕͜͝͠͝͝ȩ̴̧̢̧̣̭̯̤͍͚̼̖͔̰͉̗̥̞̻̰̼̞̙̤͔̙̍͛̅͊̑̃̓͂̉̑̿̔͊̑͛̒̊͊̽͝͝m̵̢̡̡̱̜͖̪̖̻͉̣͎̱̦̬͎̮̺̤̟̻͖̝̞͔̖͇̂͜ͅớ̸̧̻̦̣͔̙̪̙̜͎͇̟͚͕̦̳̭̬̖̣͓̳̑̆̊̂̊̔͆̆̏̈̀̆̈̓͌̀́͗̕͘ͅͅn̴̡̨̢̧̛͚̺̳̞̖̪͚̗̦̼͇̮̘͎̻̝̼͇͆͂͂̄̊̒̂̎͒̆̈́̕ ̴̛̱̞͇̜͎͇̹͚̫̤͚͙̜͈̰̪̙͙͉̹̻̪͍̼̥̯̲̦͙̎̃͌̒͘Ḯ̷̢̯̫͎͍̫̰͝'̴̡̧̨̻̞͙͌͒͌̓̉̕ḻ̴̛̭̼̘̟̠̯̈́̔̓̈́̈͑̊̀̌̀͋̊͋́́̓̑͑̊̊͆̈́̍̂̕͝͝l̸̢̡̼͈̞̙̰̰̤̤̮͍̻͕̥̪͍̺̜̝͎̬͚̜͔͑͛͌͌̈́̿̉̂͑̀̃̅̈̆͘̕͜͝ͅ ̵̡̩̹̲̱̯̰͓̠̭̙͉̮̯͕̈́̊̈́̌̾͜͝s̵̢̧̢̡̺͎̮̰͓͖͈̫̥̬͓̝͎̝̤͍̘̺̰͉̮̲̜̍ͅh̶̡̼̹̹̩͇̩̩͕͔̭͈̠̞͘ͅơ̷̡̛̫͓̜̞̥̬̖͓͈̞̭̺̳̯̜̳̭̗͙͓̖̱͔̓͑̃̇̂̂̔̇̇̿̅̈́̏͛̄̕͠w̷̢̨̛̛͉̤̱̣͓̱͕̙͇̠̜̺̗̪̪̄̔̋͊͋̾̊̃̓̔̌̑͆͘͘͠͠ͅ ̵̢̺̭̙̣͎̤̥̱̟̪͚͎̟͍̜̯̦͍̘̼̒̂̀̈́ẏ̶̢͍̫͕̘͈͚̤̥͓͚̭̈́̏̇͑̔̓̀͝ơ̷̡̩̩̰̮͕̖̬͔̗͍̠͎̩̰͖̈́̄̄̆̓͘͠͝ų̴̡̧̨̧͈̱͔̻͔͕̳̼͔̟͕̣͍̙͍̙͇͓͎̯́͋̑̋̊̌͋̿͋͋͆̆̇̅͂̇͊̑̅̍̅͒̚͠ͅ ̸͈͓͇͎͍̱̯̪̞̞͍͓̩͚̣̘͈̈́͐̉̓̾̽͒̀̎̽̈́̄͆͐͘̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅą̵̛̛͇͓̻̖̘̭͎̝͚͚͓̩͉̙̲͓̙͌͐̾̌̽͂̒͊̔̎͐̅͊͑̃̈́͊̅̉̌̒̕̚͜͠͝ ̴̢̫̟̰̱̹̃̓͊̓̂̔͘͘̕͘͝f̷̧͇͙̟͉̘͇̺͇̝̜͈͕̜̟͔͎̫̬͑͛̾̑̊͑̍͌͋̈̍̾̇͛̆̅̀̆̎̓̚̚ͅự̷̧̝̤̥͙̗͕͓̪̝̙̫̤̺̩̺͍̪̙͕̼͎̳̼̙͈̹̇͛̔͒̊̅͗̅̀̌̅͐̓͋̇̑̏̈́́̌͘ͅͅͅc̴͇̆̇̈͛̀͑̃̈́͐̋͌̒͊͗̏̓͠k̸̢̧̥̗̪̦̞͔̲̭͙̰͔̙̻̗̫̯̱̮̃̾͂̀̌̇̏̐̈́̋̂̎̈́͒̉̌̓̍͗̍͑͗͘̚͘͠͠͝i̴̧̡̛͖̹̣̞͉̹̣͗̉͋̆̇̈̋̽̓̽͊̿̒̿ṇ̴̢̡͈͕͓̱͙̬̬̥̙͙̣͙̩̺̜̗̳̌͋̎̀̉̒̍̈́̍̋̆͝ģ̸̨̛̰͕̞͚̤̮̫̝̟͖̲̥̟͈̦̖̠̲̯͍̥̇͛̿̂̌͊͑̽̈́̒̕ ̶̢̛͈̤̭͙̪̤̱̜͓͚̤̅̑̊̆̍̾̍͗̊͆̑̅͋̆́̾̊̿͂̾͛̂͊͒̚͘̚͝d̷̨̡̢̘̭̮̲̰͚̮͈͖̪̳͈̳̦͕͙̹͖̫̱̙͍̩̈́͋̿͋̏͆͒͛̎͗̌̈͐̈̐͊̊͐̋̋̑̀̑̈́̈́͂̚͘͜ͅe̶̡̱̬̱͈̾͊̽̈́̉̊̈̈͑̂̐͊́͆̐͐͑͋̾̕̚͜m̶̧̡̧̞͚̣̣̟͇̫͔̫̮̫̭̜̰̠̪͈͉̳͖̬͉̮̜̼̱̾͗̅͂͛͒̓̅͝ͅơ̷̡̰͈̯̖̥̻͉̖̖̜̫͉̦̦̣̝̤̳̼̖̪̜̯̝̫̤̋̿̌̈́̂́̃͊̈́͊̋̔͂͌͂̔̏̔̍͗͋̾̓̋͂͠͝ṇ̸̡̡͇͕̱͖̤͍̼̦̭͙͔̦̞̺̺͖̮̹͙̠̘͍͚̻͓̞͕̈́̃̌̚ͅ!̵̖̜̗̥̲̬̤̱͔͙̳͕͖͙̠̬̝̠̮̯̫̤̎͛̍̅͊͌̐̍̄̿̃̇̽͐̒͆͒͛̋̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅ!̵̛͓͖̿̉͆̊̿̂̂͒̾̎̋͌̈͋͆̌̊̿͐̌̓̈́̑̾͊̚͝͠͝**̨̧̟̟̦̝̣͔̯̺̲̭͚͓̣̰͔̠̘̯̙̫͉͜” The Jims scream and run through Iplier manor, the other egos peeking out of the various rooms to see what was going on. But when they saw Anti, they left the Jims to their fate. After all….Dark did warn the Jims about trying this again after they had summoned him away from an important meeting. Maybe being nearly killed by Anti will teach them a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is glitching out on me, If you see an extra note at the bottom I'm sorry. I don't know what is happening but I can't get rid of it....hopefully it doesn't happen with the next chapter


	9. Day 9: Eyeball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope it's cute enough to make up for that

**Day 9 Eyeball:**

This year everyone had decided to make their own costumes, but to keep them a secret until Halloween. Sam was the one who came up with the idea and he was so excited. He had already bought all the materials needed, now just to put it all together. His costume was going to be, well him. Or rather old him. He had started out as Septiceye Sam the eyeball, but thanks to Marvin he now looked like a 7 year old boy, though still with the septic color eyes. So he thought it’d be funny to dress up as his old form. He was going all out with it as well. The costume was going to completely cover him, expect for his legs. He was using some foam he saw cosplayers use to make around to make the main body and tail. Then he planned on painting it. The pupil of the eye was going to be dark mesh that way Sam could still see out of it. Some green tights and the costume would be completely, but until then Sam had a lot of work to do.


	10. Day 10: Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTI!!!!

Day 10 Ghost (ANTI’S BIRTHDAY!!):

October 10th was a big day for them all, as it was none other than Anti’s birthday! Sean and the others had been planning the party for a while now, and as excited as Anti was for it there was one thing he wanted to do today.

“You have GOT to be kidding me….” Sean and the others stared at him wide eyed and confused. Anti just giggles.

“A̷̛̯s̷̤̻͍̃̉ ̴̧͈͋̄a̸̙͕̽͊ ̵̭̘̣̈́́m̵̡̜̾a̸͈̝̽̉̓ṯ̷̤̗̏ṭ̸͒̋ë̵͖̍̄r̵̡̧̠̃ ̵̨͈̠̃̒͝o̶̠̬̭̔ḟ̸̧͝͠ ̸͕͉̎f̷̘͐a̸̬̰͔͑̅c̵̫̥̋t̷̡̏̌ ̸̬̟̈́Î̴͇̤̼'̷̞͎̎̓͂m̷̼̈́̉ ̵͉̖̃n̴̹̹͂̆̕o̴͇̼͎͆t̷̥̖͖̿.̸̥̼̅̅ ̶͙̯͛I̶̖͋t̷̛̬̼͗'̸̖̓͠s̴̛̝̜̱͐̈ ̶̬͒ṁ̷͈̹͒y̷̛̯̬̥ ̵͈̟̾b̴̛͎̒͘i̷̞̞̋r̷̡̫ͅţ̸̚ĥ̷̛̙̠̋d̵̡̯̞̄̎͆ą̸̢̤͐̎̊ÿ̶̜̥͒ ̵̼̾ą̷̽̉n̸͍͒d̶̯͙̅͋ ̷̳̠̉̅̄t̷̓ͅͅh̷̦̪̿͋͋i̷̪͛̒͜s̷̘̭̜̽͂̈́ ̶̮̞̙͋͐i̸̼̺̙̔s̴̘͓̣͊̕ ̴̝̦̜͘w̸͓͖͛́a̴̠̝͓͗n̸͕̊t̵̩̼͠ ̷̠̤͍͐Į̴̣̙̈́ ̶̢̫̭̇w̸͚̭̮̅̃͝a̸̺͐͛̓ͅn̴̮̥̓t̷̢̳̭̓͠ ̵̛̠́͊t̸̘̦̝͌̄o̶͓͉͗̈́̇ ̶̖͈̚̕d̸̞̼̉ö̷̟͖̙͋̈́”

“But vhat about your party?” Henrik frowns and crosses his arms. Anti rolls his eyes.

“O̴̤͑͜ḥ̴̥̊ ̷̨̘̲̍̊̇Ī̶̺͎̏͋ ̶͖̖̈ŝ̸͉̖t̸͖̞̔i̸̮̥͒l̸̦̈́̍̐l̶̛̰̋ ̸̬̖͆͋͌w̸̝̽̈́a̴̬̹͂̃͝ṉ̸̪̰̋t̶͉͔̱́̿̍ ̶̫̐t̵̳͝h̸̩̬̄͒è̶̢͇̗͑͝ ̵̰̈́͗̄p̴̺͐å̴̰͗r̸̡̖̖̽͊͠t̴̗̿̓̈́ͅy̴̭̱̪̅ ̶̫̦̩̈́a̶̰͆̀š̷̘͂͝ ̶͚̞̺͑̾w̵̞̥͂e̴̡̼̕ͅĺ̵̙̑l̸̜̋͝,̶͖̟͚͂ ̵͕̺̉̿̀͜b̶͔̱͛̂u̵̡̎̑̈ẗ̴̘̙̩̊ ̷̤̇͛̆ṫ̸̜̼̃h̵͉̽a̵̞̣͋t̶͎̖͍͒͐̕ ̶̉͗͜w̵̛͎̲̲̔̓i̶͍͌̇̍l̷̺͓̯̓l̷͖̥̮̈̾ ̵̪̪̻̀b̴̘͕͈͆͠ȇ̸̡̫̌ ̷̛̮̖̓̌ȃ̸͕̔͐f̶̠̟̹̉̔t̴̲̋̔̾͜͜ḙ̷̝͑̉̇ŕ̶̫̱̗ ̵͕̳͈̎͂̾t̵̲͈͓̅̏̿ẖ̸̤̣̋ḯ̷̱̞̩̍s̷̲͛͝.̸͈̐͘” Chase and Jackie look at each other.

“I don’t know bro. I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring Sam or Robbie for this.” Sam huffs and glares up at Chase.

“Hey I can take it! I’m not a coward!” Robbie rubs his arms. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to go, but he so wanted to make Anti happy for his birthday.

“Rrrroooobiiii…gooooo” Anti smiles widely.  
“S̵̹̳͆̒ę̸̫̪̿͆̎ĕ̷̘?̵̰̫̂ ̶̱̳̞́̐Į̸̝̺̎͒t̵͙̿͝ ̶̞̼͝w̵̧͔̺̓i̶̢̇̑l̶̤̟̊͆l̴̪̿ ̷̹͌̎̑b̵͙͑͆ě̷̺̝͔͊ ̸̱̅̆f̴̣̹̜͠͝i̶͕̮̖̔n̵̛̺͈̄̍e̵̤̓̋͘.̷͍̪̓͂̍ͅ ̴̫͕̺͆Į̸̺̾t̵͈̏́͝'̵̗̾͆ṣ̵̻̕͝ ̴̣̔̅͝ṉ̶̡̰̃̓o̴͈͉͐̌͝ẗ̶͈͇́͋͝ ̷̨̧̺͐l̴͔͉͊̕i̵̢̙̎k̵̗̹͈̇e̸̢̺͛ ̷̰̚t̴̺̩͓͛͝h̴̬͕̓͝ḯ̷͓s̵̩̞̞͂͐͋ ̶͉̀͝p̵̅̑̕͜l̸̤̱̎͠ą̸͈͇̈́͛͠c̴̗̻̩͛͑̕ë̷̺̚͜͠ ̷̲͍͆i̵͇͝s̴̜̲̮̋̂͋ ̸̍̍ͅt̵̟̪͌͝͝ḧ̷̩͋͠ḛ̷̬͖́ ̶̰̺͂͝m̶̖͓̱̑ô̵̯͝s̶͉̏͗t̸̫̙̉̄ ̴̳̰͉͆h̵̢͎̱̄͘ã̴͎͑̾ŭ̵͉̑͝n̸͓̠̐ͅt̷̠̙͛͛́ẹ̷̳̹̌͑d̴̹͓̑ ̴̼̈͋ȉ̶͔n̸̮͎̿ ̴̪̬̅̓͗Ḃ̶̡̺͌r̵̛̗̦̎i̴̳͛̇̅g̵̛̝̓ḩ̷͉͌̋t̸̛̰̖͜ỏ̶̞̀n̷̛͙͕̗.̷̭̈̓̇ ̶̰͎̘̕͝P̶̹͑̇l̷̟̏ŭ̴̠̻͋̽͜s̷̜̒̈͊ ̴̠̣̐̑t̵̪̳̆̈́ͅh̸͎̱̞̊ē̷̱̈̈́ẏ̸͕̂̇ ̵̧̗͚̇͑̅h̵̩̼̉̇̃ä̸̞́̐v̵̧̲̙̋e̶̠͋ ̴̛̬̹̜̋͠t̴͈̾̿͗ǫ̷̻̼̈́̀u̷̡͛̅͌ͅr̵̼̀͑͠s̶̻͔̓̈̽ ̶͕̖̲̋ȟ̴̻̱ę̴̮̰̅r̵̪͒͆e̵͚̭̬̕ ̴͕̖̘̉̈̌a̴͌̄ͅl̵͇͋̇l̶̡̺̯͗͌ ̸̺̩̓t̷̟̯͗͑h̷͕͋̌͜͜e̴͎͋͠ ̷̡̩͒t̵̡̗͐̅̈ï̶͎̥̚ḿ̸͍͎͒ͅë̸̛̥̯́.̴͔̈́ ̷̲̦̃͆̅I̴̡̗̰̽t̴͓̅ ̵͈̫̉́̆w̸̖̖̰̄̃͝i̵̡̲̠͘l̸̙̅͋l̸͎̃̀͜ ̶͚̟̈͜b̸̫̂e̶̤͆͆̃ ̸̳̞̒f̴̪̻̤̀̇u̸̺͓͑̆͛n̸̲̳̺̋̆͠!̶͍͖̯̾̇̋” Everyone looks at each other and thinks. Finally Sean sighs.

“You’re sure it’s safe?” Anti nods with huge smile. Sean looks at the others.

“It is his birthday, as long as it’s safe I say we go. But! We stick to a buddy system. Sam you’re with me. Hen you and JJ. Marvin and Chase. Jackie and Robbie. And Anti…just stay within my sight. That’s all I ask.” Anti huffs but agrees.

“O̷̭̰̎̽k̷͓͑ä̷̼́͘y̷͌̔̕ͅ ̸̦̪͇̉̕f̷̫͉̓i̷͈͙̐̆̅ň̴̹̘̍e̶̺̓̋̚,̴̗̓̂̐ ̷͉̲̎̊ć̵̤͗̎ä̴̭̟͕́ņ̷̇ ̴͘ͅw̸̛̩ę̵̦̲̏̐ ̴̻̆g̶͖̯̪̑o̸̜̤̳͠ ̶͍̙̐͘n̷̹̾̋͝o̴͇̥͌w̸͔̼̙̽͌͋?̸̨̃̊” Sean nods and everyone goes to get their shoes and coats. Anti waits by the door, lightly bouncing on his feet in excitement. Once everyone was ready Anti led them out and to an actual haunted house, one that’s famed for having a bunch of paranormal activity. The old house he took them to was beautiful and obviously well taken care of. It was an old Victorian house with three floors, an attic and a basement. All in all it was the perfect place for a ghost hunt, only….

“Uh Anti…..” Chase squinted at the sign on the door.

“Dude it says it’s closed for renovation! We can’t go in there” Anti laughs.

“Ŝ̴̩͍̔ą̷͖̳̈͆͘ý̶̝͜͝s̸͙͕̈́͌ ̶͕̣̄͗̉w̴͍̲̗͒h̵̻͓̘̅͋̎o̶͙̾͂͊?̷̘̐͆̐ ̶͖̾̀̓Ň̶̺̯̃̅ͅő̶͙̹ ̸͔̞̐o̶̠n̴̤̹̈́̆e̴̥̒'̶͈͝s̸̢͆̕ ̷̢̢̪̉͊͘h̸̻̲̺̒̿͋e̵͖̩͗͗͂͜r̴͇̘͌͗é̵͈̠͖̇̑ ̴͍̘̦t̴͔̓ö̸͓̤́ ̷̢̼̳̈́͝s̸̨̘̣̈t̸͉̐̏o̶͎͊̈p̶͇̩̅͐ ̸̢͇̠͊͐͝ų̶͕̋͊͐ș̴̹̆̎̃͜.̷̧̪̔ ̶̗̭̋B̶̹̤̎̾e̶̞͝s̶̢̬̾í̵̬͙͜d̶͎͊̓e̴͙̘̲̐s̸̜̈́͌̄,̵̺̤͕̾ ̶̡͇͓͆t̶̲̹̰̋͆͒ḥ̴̢̠̂͌̈́ì̵̢̱͇̈̄ṣ̴̛͉̜̓̃ ̶͍̘̞͑w̴̺͖̻̕á̵̦̠̞̉̅y̵̞͔̬̆ ̴̯̰͜w̵̪̗͂̂e̶̥̾̏ ̵̳͔̝̃̈́͊c̸͔̬̀̂a̷̻̼͋̊̕͜n̴̻̈́̎̕ ̶̠̒̊̚g̵̭̩͆ͅo̴̳̩̘̿̍̎ ̴̢̭̈́̇́i̶̤͐n̸̠͇̼̑̒͆t̶̺͐͜ǫ̷̕ ̴̥͕̓̈͘ẗ̶̝̣̺́̌ḫ̴̞͘͘̚ė̵̳̿ ̵̮̩̣̉̃̅o̶͖̣̣̊f̶̬̎f̸̨͗̕͜ ̴̤̳̫͠l̸̛̖͇̞̏́i̸͇̭̿̋͌m̵̟̙̠̅i̷͔̘̓͌͘t̸͕̹͚́̍š̵̭̺ ̴̹̺͔͋̄͠p̸̝̗̩̍̓͒ą̵̼̯̃̈́r̵̫̄t̸̗̉̈́̆͜s̵̱̃͘,̸̹͔͂̏̐ ̷̪̾͛w̶̲̅͋h̶̳̓͜ȩ̶̲̈́̈̒ŗ̷̼̊̎̂e̵̢̝͈̍ ̴͉̖̩͒͝ţ̸̺͓͐̋̓ḩ̸̛e̴̜͔̔̿̒ ̵͈̄̈́̑r̷̜̈́e̸̛͍̰̾a̶̻̾̽̌l̷̡̐ ̷̞̿͗g̶̗̳̀h̵̫̙̥̅ȯ̵͉͙͗s̵̻͇̖̈́t̶̥͓͔͛͆ș̴͆ ̷̖̭͋w̷͎̠̗͌̆i̷͉̠̊l̶͓͖̾͒̑ḽ̸̃̃ ̴̠͕̳͆́̏b̵̭͠e̵̛̩̩̽̉.̷̨̀͝” Jackie crosses his arms.

“No way Anti. Birthday or not I’m not letting you break the law. Beside they have fucking cameras!” Anti rolls his eyes at the hero.

“L̸̡̰͉̍̂ì̴̺̒̚v̸͉̼̯̀̌͘ẻ̶̗̖̂̃ ̵͙̲̉ą̴̥̌ ̴͕̠́l̸̛̳͕͉͌̐į̶͔̦̒t̷̳̎t̴͉̀͒l̴̨̡̾̏ẽ̸͎̬̩̐ ̷͔̈́̃̑J̵̹̋̈ā̵̼̮͍͂͐c̴̭̻̪͋͛͠k̸͈̜̓̎̚į̴̯͝ͅe̴̞̻̯̾b̶̨̈́̔ȍ̶̗͈ͅy̸̎̚͜.̵̩̫̽̏͝ ̴̟͆͗A̸̖̣͒͜n̸̢̥͌d̵̦͚͛̍̿ ̷̹͊̇̓a̶͓͙̒̄͝s̸̻̽̓̿ ̷͎͊̓ͅf̵̧͓̌̂͗o̷̹̹̹͛̉̚r̵̝̖̓ͅ ̵̭̹̑ḫ̴͇̲̏e̴̠̊ ̴̳̓͛͝c̸̢̭͌a̷̡̼̙͐͛̑m̵̢͈̀͘é̷̜̩r̶̬̩͒̃å̷̢̘͜s̶̺͋ ̷̺͒͗̎Î̵͉̕ ̸͉̟͌̀c̷͖̈̾́ả̵̧̗͎n̴̥͛̚ ̴̲̓g̸̡̰̍̿͠l̴̻͖̼̉̂ȉ̵̡̙͝t̷̢̚c̶̹͔̼̔h̷̫͍̏͜ ̷̹͕̩̐͝t̷̗̥̉̈h̵̟͝e̵͕̜̊m̸͇̦͕̅̅ ̴̨͎̖̉̎ȯ̸̠u̷̜̓́̿t̸̹̭͕͘ ̸͔͕̲̍͑̚ņ̷̞͐̈́̾ơ̴̳̆͜ ̸̭͉̏ͅp̷̛͇͈̺̍̆ŗ̸͚̈̈́̽ŏ̴̱̈́b̶̛̝̮l̵͖͇͌ȩ̷͎̒͜m̴̹̐̓.̵͙̟͗̽̆” Sean sighs.

“We might as well.” Everyone looks at him in shock.

“WHAT!? Sean ye can’t be serious! We’d be breaking the law!” Jackie screams. Sean sighs again.

“Anti’s going to go in with or without us. At least with us going with him, we can make sure he doesn’t break anything. Besides, it’s not like we’re stealing anything, just going in to look for ghosts and then leaving.” Anti smiles widely and laughs.

“Ṫ̴̮͚͘ḫ̸͍̝̾̅a̶̡͔̎t̶͒̈́͜'̶̨̢̢̐s̸̫̜̮̔ ̵͕̝̑̈́t̴͍̳͎̾h̴̡̟̬e̶̖͐ ̷͚̝̃̕s̶̱̝̔͗p̵͉̮̦̎ĩ̴͓r̸̺̬̮͌͑ḯ̴̢̻̄t̸̡͚͔̎͒!̷̭͎̈́̈͂” Marvin sighs.

“Yeah okay that makes sense. But Anti if we get caught you soooo owe us big time.” Anti nods in agreement and glitches away to deal with the cameras. Chase sighs and digs through his pocket.

“So, think he’ll remember to disable the alarms as well?” He holds up a lock pick. Jackie narrows his eyes.

“Probably. Why the fuck do you have that?” Chase gives him a look.

“Do you know how many times Anti pranks me and locks me out of my room? I don’t have a key for it so I bought this.” Marvin shakes his head as the door opens on its own.

“Well looks like you won’t be needing it. Anti opened the door.” Anti’s laugh comes from the doorway.

“W̶͉̟̓̋̕e̸͚̟͆̐l̵̫̮͝ļ̸͖̍?̷̫̤͂ ̵͖̫̼̈́͆͑Ḧ̵̤ǘ̵͚͛͘r̷̰̹̪͝r̸͔̉ÿ̴̗̦̻ ̶̛̹̪̅͐u̷͚̞̘̽͋̉p̶̨̖̓͂̋!̸̡̙̩” The rest of the group slowly walks inside and looks around. They were standing in the foyer and everything looked nice, clean, and period correct.

“Hmm, vere are zeze renoffazions zey menzioned?” Anti shrugs.

“P̷̬̹̭̋͛͘ȓ̴̮͗̈͜ö̸̺͔́̑̚b̵̳̂̽͠a̵͍̝̳͑b̵̙̎l̵͚̼̋ỷ̷̱͛͜ ̸͍̳͔͒̾s̸̭͈̲̓o̷̝̎̓m̸̛̗̈́́e̴̹̬̽͠t̵̛͓͙h̵̤̜̿ḯ̶̡̼̏͝n̴͎̹̤͌͆g̵̨̹̓ ̶̛̩͔o̷̡̙̯͑͝n̸͙͆ ̴̭̭̅̔a̶̤̕ ̷̨̙̖͑d̵̬̬͔͆̒i̴̗͆ͅf̶̢͈̲̈́̍͠f̵̢̺̬͂͝ê̸̝̅r̶͓̲͋ͅě̴̖͛n̴̹̖̝͊͠t̵̩̥̜͝ ̸̮͐̄f̷͎̅l̵͍̭͙̓͛̍o̴͉̩̍̄̋ͅo̶̹͙̫͊r̷̢̓ͅ.̷͉̱͎͝ ̵͚̘͜W̶̧͖̊̎ḛ̶̽'̶̭̳̪̚ļ̵̺̫͋ľ̷̪̼͈ ̶̫͍̖̉̋̃j̵̧̤̪͂̊͑ự̷͑s̵͇̦͠t̸̜͔͊̄ ̸̧̟̮̿h̵͇͋̇͂ă̵̠͕̹͛̎ṽ̷̮͂ḙ̶̜͊ ̵̪͆̓͠t̷͉̊̓ȏ̶̞̯ ̷͉̮̓̄̈́b̸̼̽̆̓ĕ̷̡̈́ ̸̟̰̉̂̏c̷̜̥͐a̸̝̐̋r̵̹͓̾́è̸̩̺f̵̬͇̈́ṷ̶̔͛͠l̵̰̰̓͠.̸͎” Anti lead the way while everyone else sticks with their buddy. The house was quiet at first, but Anti didn’t mind. He knew the best places to look for ghosts were either in the attic or basement. Since he didn’t know how big the attic might be, he went with the basement and starts to look for it. The deeper in they went, the more freaked some of them got. Chase swore he saw a shadow running across the hallway in front of them. JJ jumped when he felt something tugging on his vest. And Marvin froze in place when he heard a woman whisper in his ear. 

Finally they find the basement and walk down. It looked like some parts of the basement were being redone, probably for code issues and safety. They spread out a bit, Anti giggling as he pulls out a voice recorder and starts to ask questions to the empty air. Chase shivers and rubs his arms.

“It is cold in here for anyone else? Like winter cold?” Marvin frowns.

“I mean it’s cold but not that cold. Are you okay Chase?” Anti’s eyes light up as he walks over to Chase.

“Ỉ̵̺̯ͅt̴͉͝ ̴͚̓̎i̷̬̘̜͘s̶̲̳͎̎͛ ̷̯͊͝c̸̮͘ŏ̷̹͂͘l̴̢̳̳̕d̵͎̺̃̔e̶͚̠̚͠r̴͊͊͜ ̸͚͂a̸̧̐̌r̷͈͍̓ͅõ̸̱ǘ̷̲̻̦̚n̸̪̥̒̋d̸̛̹̦̗ ̵̲̿̒h̶͚̿̓i̶̗̬͓͠m̵̻̭̎̇.̶̞̤̀͑̚ ̸̢̥̇I̵̢͔͂t̵̙͑͒ ̵̞̰̏̌ḥ̵̽a̶͚͙͙͐͆s̶͔͉̳͌̂̈́ ̷̡̛̠̝̏t̵̠̭͇̿͋͝ö̷̯̦́͂ ̷̬͇̰͗b̴̥̈̀͛ẽ̷͔̅̉ ̷͎̓͠a̵̤̽̆̽ ̸̡̑c̵̮̺̈́̊̚ͅo̸̯͋̄l̷͈̒d̶̩̺͐̆͘ͅ ̸͖̞͋s̴̩̻͊͝p̶̼̬̞̈́̊ơ̴̹͈̗̂t̸̲͚̪̓̿̂,̸̭͉̈́̏ ̷͍͑͠m̴͈͊ȩ̴͐̕a̸̙̋̑n̷̖̯͒i̷̙̭͖͌n̶̗̘͗̃g̸̻̝̙͐̕ ̷̮̋̀̄á̷͓͉͑͝ ̶̯̰̺̉ṡ̴̰̹͕͌͐p̷͈̤̖̃͐̔i̷͉̫̓̽ṙ̸͖į̵̥̟͠t̸͕͚͖͌ ̸̪̰̍͒̚í̸̗ș̸̒ ̵͎̳͆h̷͕̻͐͑ẻ̷͜r̸̲̭͕͌̔e̴̤̖͌͜.̸̡̠̖̎” Henrik rolls his eyes.

“Or it's chust ein draft. Arh ! Not Hefferything is ein ghost.” Anti ignores him and starts asking questions again, making Henrik roll his eyes. After a few hours of looking around and asking questions, Sean called it a night. They still had a party to get to after all. So they left, locking the doors and Anti fixing the cameras and security system. Once home they all had cake and Anti opened his presents. Later that night he stayed up and went through all the recordings. Suffice to say, he was very happy with the evidence he caught and couldn’t wait to show the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack Anti I know it's your birthday but dude, stop messing with my notes! XD


	11. Day 11: Scarecrow

**Day 11 Scarecrow:**

Today there was a fair in town. There were games with prizes, fair food, contests, and small rides. There was also a hay maze, like a corn maze but made out of hay bales stacked on top of each other. Sam was the most excited for this. He and Chase had a bet on which one would get out of the maze first; loser buys the winner ice cream. So Sam drags Sean and Marvin with him and Chase. Anti way with Robbie, winning the zombie all the prizes he wanted while JJ and Henrik were trying some fair food. No one had seen Jackie since right after they got there. Sam and Chase smirk at each other before taking off into the maze, with Sean calling out to them to be careful. At the first fork the two split up, Sam going right while Chase goes left. After hitting a few dead ends, Chase takes a break.

“Damn, I thought this was meant for kids to figure out. How big is this place?” As he sighs, there was a sound above him. He frowns, thinking it’s a bird and looks up.

“Fuck! Oh my god!” Chase backs up with a hand on his heart. Above him was a scarecrow he hadn’t noticed before.

“Fuckin’ hell, damn thing nearly gave me a heart attack.” Chase glares at it and starts walking along. As he rounds the corner the scarecrow turns its head. A few rows away, Sam was glaring at a dead end.

“Come oooooonnn!” He huffs and crosses his arms before turning around. He walks down a different path and pauses. In front of his was a scarecrow, the same one Chase saw.

“Uhh…yeah nope! I’ve seen enough horror movies to know where this is going.” Sam turns on his heels and walks away, the scarecrow tilting its head as Sam walks away. Chase soon found himself walking down a long row, rubbing his arms.

“Come on, where’s the damn exit?” He heard a noise behind him and spins around. He freeze and gulps. The same scarecrow was standing behind him, right on the path he just walked through. Chase backs away slowly, his heart racing and eyes wide.

“Uh…n-nice scarecrow….no need to hurt me…” He jumps and gasps as the scarecrow’s head jerks up and tilts. The dad ego’s eyes widen. He yells out and turns, running away as fast as he could with the scarecrow right behind him.

“HEEEELP!! Someone fucking get me out of here!!!” Sam jumps, having heard Chase’s yell and runs towards it.

“Chase? Are you okay?” They nearly run into each other. Chase grabs Sam’s arm and starts running again.

“Run Sam!!” Sam looks behind then and sees the scarecrow chasing them. He squeaks and runs faster.

“What the hell is that thing?! This is supposed to be for kids!”

“Hell if I know! Just keep running!!” They keep running through the maze, not daring to look back. Soon they find the end and run out, bumping into Sean and Marvin.

“Oof, there you both are. Why were you running out?” Sean asks as they all get their footing back. Chase points behind them.

“That’s fockin’ why!!” The scarecrow was standing behind them. Sean pulls Sam to hide behind him as he narrows his eyes.

“Who the fuck are you?” The scarecrow starts to laugh. Marvin narrows his eyes.

“Wait a minute….JACKIE YOU ASSHOLE!” The scarecrow laughs louder and harder, taking off the mask. It was in fact Jackieboy Man, laughing his ass off. Sam pouts and crosses his arms.

“Not cool Jackie.” The hero calms down a bit.

“Hahah sorry, sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.” Chase growls and balls his fists.

“Oh you SOOOO going to get it you superman wannabe!!” With that Chase takes off the attack Jackie. The hero yelps and runs the other way.

“Oh come on!! It was just a prank bro!!” Sean, Marvin and Sam watch them for a bit.

“Soooo…you guys want to get some ice cream?” Marvin and Sam nod and they walk off, leaving Jackie to deal with the angry dad.


	12. Day 12: Raven

**Day 12 Raven:**

For the last few days Anti had been trying to figure out how to get Marvin back for the cat prank. He finally got an idea while walking through the park with Robbie. He had looked up and seen a murder of crows and smirked. After a few days he had everything now he just needed to set it all up. Hours later Anti glitches to him room to wait for the screams.

Marvin had a loooong day with rehearsals for his next show and all he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep for the rest of the day. He lazily waves to the egos he passed as he made his way to his room. With eyes shut he opens the door and walks in. He yawns and takes his mask off, scratching at the light scars on his face. He finally opens his eyes and freezes. His entire room was filled with live ravens, all of them looking at him. He swallows and slowly reaches for the door handle.

“N-Nice ravens…H-How the hell did you get into my room?” The birds caw and watch his every move. Marvin gulps and slowly pulls the door open, that’s when the birds move. Marvin screams and ducks, protecting his head with his arms as the birds swarm him.

“AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!!!” Anti in his room bursts out laughing at the yell. He glitches to Marvin’s door and peeks in, seeing the birds circle Marvin.

“H̵̟̤̦̠̰͓̪̝̹̠́͒̄̆̂͂̿͜ͅȩ̶̬͓͖͊y̶̡̡̗͖͈͎̠̝̼̱͌͌͐̇̓̈́̏͂͑ ̸͍̲̱̭̯͍̥̳̝͑̎͝M̶̨̡̛͇̪̯͍̻̲͍̖̀̽͋͒̏̆͋̈́̿͠͠͝a̵̡͇̭̞͇͎͖̙̹͕̙̣͉̤̽̕͠ͅr̶̢̛͕͍͖̗̰̰̩̩̯̻̦̗̘̉̓̇̐̍̓͘̚͝ṽ̵̮̼̬̟̣̭͖͊͗̓̎̂͆̉͒̇̑͊̄͜͝ͅį̵̡̮̹̹̞͊̃̊̇̓̇̃n̵̠̪̪̱̫̤͚͔̮͌͌̉͂̿̈́͒̎̽̄͝͝.̶̛̟̭͕̈́̒̚͝ ̷̛̺̽̐̈́͛̇̌͛̂̄̆̈́̌̕̚H̴͙̿̌̈́̐͆a̸̢̩̪̝̲͍͎̓̎̅̋͒͂́̉͜͜͠͝ͅv̴̢̪̼͆͛̎̓͑̑́̃̌̍̉͌̚͜͝i̸̛̼͕̥͗͑͂̓̈́͛̀̓̄̓n̶̢̪̻̤̦͒͆̋̂̎̈́̌̐̈́̓̕̕g̶̙̝̘̖͖͔̝̪̗͇͇̓̿̊ ̸̡̨͕͈̈́͝f̵̡̻̟̲͎̙̼̗̹̭͚̟͈̳̄͋̀̔͂̀͗͗̽̆ụ̸͚̦̙͓̱͓̞͂̽̽͊͜n̷̦̜͎̳̲͙͙͓̉̐̃́͠?̶̦͍̠̬̹͖̖̤͔̒̄̎̋͘͜͠” He giggles. Marvin looks up at him wide eyed.

“Anti! Oh thank fuck. Help me!!” Anti puts a finger to his chin and thinking.

“N̵̨̦̣̳̙̻͍̮̗̥͒̃͝o̵̜̯͋̋̂̑̓͌̍̂͒̐͆̎̚͘w̸̢̡̨̨͚͍̫̭̦͔̥̝̭̞̾̔̿̃̓͝ ̶̗̄͛͑͗̏͆̕͝͝w̵̫̞͎̗̮̅͘ͅḫ̷͉͔͉̪̜̭̞̼͙͛̋̑̊̌̎ͅy̷̡̹̥͙̹̫͋͌̃͑͝ ̴̫̰͙̱̥̞͓͊͑̊̅̋̒͒̈́͆͋̓̊̕͠w̶̡̬͙͍͕̦̜̯̱̬͓͐̿̾͒͜͝o̷̜͍̿̌͊̈́̓̆͌̾̈͜͝͝ŭ̴̝̘̿̋̋̑̊̚l̷̩̪͇͖̙̘̬̜̼͍̘͑͜ď̴̨̢̮̟̰͙͉̠͎̒̎͒̔̓̃̾͗͂̈́͘͘ͅ ̴͖̫̬̲̜̟͚͔̹͕̦̣̟̮̼̔̅̂͌͗̕I̵̗̱̜̦̠̥̗̻̺̘͇͗ ̵̨̡̟͓̹͕̩̝͍̩͓̺͂̉̋̓̊͗͘ͅd̴̡̡͔̤͎͚̫̮̼̪̊͊̉o̵̤̦͒̀̈̂̊̊͌̌͗ ̷̢̡̟͍̻͚͚̖̰̻͓͚̘̐̃̈́͌͐͒͐͌͂ͅť̶̡̫̗̥̙̪̠͈̺͉̫̓͊h̶̨͎̱̘̰̭̦̯̺̙͑͗͌̓̉̎̂̾͘̕͜ͅa̸̢̨̯̙̣̱̺͙̝͍̪͔̾̂́̌̇̿̎̂̑ͅͅt̸͙͉̘̹͍̞̏͑?̵̛̻͙̏̀̅̑̍͜ ̴͓̩̜̳̫̥̬̫̣̖̙̺̟̑͆̉̔̐͘Ȋ̶̼̠͕̮̭̪͙̓̌̈́͛͊͒̎͗̕͜͜ ̶̨̧̰̺̻̟̼͖̥̙̤̣͉̫̩̎̄d̸̢̜͓̭͚̳̠͎̭̼̜̓̑í̴̖͍̈́̈̉͂ͅͅͅd̵̨͈̣̜͔̮̂̉̈̎͠ ̸͛̀͜ṣ̶͓̻̰͚͈͕̞̱̼̺͆͌͛̿͊͊̆͑̈́ȁ̴̹̗̜̲̦͎͈̘̲͈̦̺̘̑̋͊̓y̷̟̟̜̥̋̈́̊̉̈́̾͊̊̀̀̆͘͝ ̷͔̩͉͑̄̓͆̃͑̇̒́͘͝I̵̡̛̙͇̥̲̘̠̟̹̝̹͉̖̝̺̾́̋̈́̿̎'̴̟̫̳̩̮̬̥̺̣̦̘̩̒̒̽̕d̶̺̩̲͉̄̐͛͆̇͗̈̈́̈̈͛͊͝ ̴̡̺͚͚͎̠̰̠̣͚̭͉͊̾͑̂̑͌̂̒͆̂̋̌͜͠g̴̢̡̛͚͍̲̗̦̿̔͑̏͂̚͝e̵͔̝̤̳͐t̶̢̨̨͇̜̯͈̘̦̣̜̥̮̄̐̂͊͋̓̂̊͠ ̴̰͈̹̄̀͌͗͊̄͌́͘̚͘y̸̘̥̖̮̮̺̞̌̂̅͛̀͊̿ő̶̬̜̦̹͚̜̑͆̽̿͋̊̓̚͠u̴̡̻̻͚̤̤͉͉͓̳̞̲͋͑̌͛̊͜ ̸̨͔̜͕̥̹̞̠̞͋̈́̌͂̈̓͝b̷̛̠̰̓̿̑̑̊̽͠ạ̶͙̠͊̒͆̽͋͑̋̓͗̃̂̎̈́͘͝ç̴̛̠̺̦̬͙̞̰̰̫͍̩̠̓́͛͊̉̃͑̎͐͛͐̚͠ķ̵͚͍͒̑̑̓͗̊͆͌̊̅̚͜͝” Marvin glares at him.

“Get me…ANTI YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” Marvin flexes his magic, making the birds back off. Anti just smirks and giggles.

“W̶͕͍̯͙̙̪̜͉̮͙͖̝̻̋́̀͋h̶͙͈̦̦̠͔͍͚̎̏̓͑̈́́̉͒̾̆͐͠͝͝ȃ̶̦̩ţ̵̡͈̙̬͔̖͖̭͂̓̅̂̓̕͜͜͝'̵̛͙͑̈͑̽̉̍̊͂͛͒̕͘s̵̢̝̪̠͍̣̝̘̙̲͇͙̓̈́̓͝ ̵̤̼̪̣̯̤͎̹̭͉̊̃͌̉͂̍̆̕̚͝w̷̘̃̈͛̽̚͝r̵̩̣͙͓̰̖̱̺͈͈̠̜͕̓̿͜ͅó̷̜͕̳̣͖̮͖̝̼͔̽̒͊̌̽͝n̶̢̥̝͙̫̫̞̰̳̳̖̱̭̘͂̾̔̇͆͌̀̊͌͝͠g̷̨̼̤̱͈̗͇̞̦̬̺̐ ̸̣̒̀̇̒͌͜k̴̢̞̙̹̜̫͖̼̽̐̌̔͛͌̄̚͜į̶̨̮̞̲̘̬̙̗̖͕͕̈́͐̏̀̿͊͛̒͋̂̚̚͝͝t̸̪̠̩̜͔͓̜̗͍̒̄̍̎͐̚̚t̴̝͖̻͇̠̩̀͌͛y̸͕͉̏̉̃͐̂̐̓͝ ̷͇͚̲͛͑̇͋̑̈͊̑̏̈́̓͘͝c̴͉̱̤̹̜̱̺̳̿̄͛͋̏͋̍̍̒͊̚a̴̻̳͉̍͌̔̊͒̅̿͐̎̒t̸̢̤͖͗̋̆?̵̨̭̘̤͚͍̟͙̭̟͍̝̜͛̊̈́̐͑̅́̕͝ ̸̢̭͎̥͒͌̂͛̂̉̚̕Ǟ̵̟̫̼̳͚̻͍͋̃̌̈́͒͜͜͝f̶̣̳̓̽̒̅͒̆̄͒̚ͅr̶̲͕̄ą̶̱̝̩͖̭̉͋̈̌͆̓͒͛͆́͋̌̚i̸̠̣̗̅̈́͛͗̽̈̓̿̅̐̿͛͝d̷̻͔̘͇̝̠̫̙̺̋͛̽̿͋͜͝͝ͅ ̶̨̨̧͎̲͖̠̫͓̝͕̓̿͆̓͒̍̀̽̍̌̕͝ǒ̷̦͙̦̙͚̩̲̟͜f̵̱͖͍̖̰̗̫͇͖̦̲̳̬̓̔̄̑̌̋͐̈̀̈́͝͝͝ ̷̛̮̤͍̘͙̰͚͇͇̣̤͋̂͒̂̏a̵̠̗̠̬̯͇̯͍͉̍͂̂͌͌̎̂͒̃͒͝͠ ̵̹̺̠͕̲̱̠̳̈́͑͜͜f̴̟̪͙̥̯͔͔̠̰̮̮̿̃̆̕͝ĕ̷͕̱͈̻̱͉̣͌̊̉̈́̽̈́͒ẅ̷̧̧̢̹̭̬́̎͆͌̈́̀̑̾̚ͅ ̷̨̢̠͕̘͕̻̻̏̈́͑͂͗̅̐̓̿͘b̷̛͍͍͖̳̣̙̻͈͚̆͒͋͗̌̆̉͒͗̍̂̚͝i̷̡̯̲̤̖͇̼͚͇̲̞̣̪̽̃̾͜ŗ̸̬̩̈̎̈̿̋͆̚͜d̶̨̩̪̬̘̹̫̩̱̓͆͋̈́̕͜ş̸̝̪̲̤͉̜̥̼̺̻͖̙̊̌̓ͅ?̶̧̘̰̟̬̩͖̙̫̬̞̰̘́̅̅͒͌̒̈́̂” Marvin growls and snaps his fingers, the birds disappearing back to where Anti found them.

“I’d run if I were you Glitch Bitch.” Anti giggles and sprints away, Marvin hot on his tail.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU GLITCH BASTARD!!” In his office Sean sighs and rubs his head.

“One day….just one day of not trying to kill or maim each other. Is that so much to ask?” A crash and yell from downstairs seemed to be his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Sean, I think it is lol. I hope you guys enjoyed ^-^


	13. Day 13: Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by Xelahtheshadowwolf14. Thank you again for the idea and I hope you like the chapter.

**Day 13 Full Moon:**

Marvin was going through a spell book. This one was pretty old but he hadn’t tried a lot of the spells in it. One caught his attention and he smirks.

“Hmmmm…a wolf summons? That would be bad ass!” Marvin excitedly starts to recite the spell when a knock on his door makes him jump and stumble over his words. He turns around and sees Sean at his door.

“Oh Sorry Marv, I didn’t realize you were casting a spell. I didn’t mess it up did I?” Marvin smiles and looks back to the book. Nothing seemed to have happened.

“Nah, everything’s good. What’s up?” Sean smiles back.

“Lunch is ready.” Marvin jumps of his bed.

“Awesome, well lets go I’m starving” He playfully whines. Sean chuckles and the two head downstairs. On a different page in Marvin’s book, a spell was glowing.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with only the occasional fight. But as night fell, Sean started to feel sick and sore. He tried to brush it off as they all watched a movie, but the pain was getting worse. He groans and stands up.

“I think I’ll turn in, I don’t feel so good.” Henrik looks up at him.

“Do vu visch for me to check vu out Zean? Vu aren't looking zo good.”

“Yeah bro, you look really pale.” Chase looks at him in worry, as does everyone else. Sean shakes his head.

“I feel sick…and really sore for some reason.” Henrik frowns and stands up, feeling Sean’s head for a fever.

“Hmmm, vu are fery varm. Maybe ve schould ko to mein.... ZEAN!?” As he was talking, Sean suddenly doubles over in pain, holding his stomach. Henrik and Jackie are at his side in an instant.

“W-What’s happening to him doc?!” Jackie asks panicking slightly. Henrik shakes his head and goes to talk, but Sean suddenly screams and digs his nails into the carpet. Henrik goes to help Sean up when something started to happen. Suddenly, Sean’s clothes start to rip and hair grows out from his body. Sean starts to grow larger as the others step away. JJ pulls Sam to hide behind him as Robbie hides behind Anti. Marvin watches with wide eyes.

“Oh shite….” It wasn’t Sean that was in front of them anymore, but a giant fucking werewolf. Anti growls loudly.

“M̸͍̬̲͌̎́a̷͖̠r̷̛̪͌v̴͔́i̵̡̜̘̓̋̇n̴͕͔͕̎.̸̖̭̰̎̉̎.̵͍̂́͐.̶̨̀.̷͇͑̇W̸̜̿͘h̸̭̑͒y̸̰̾ͅ ̶̰͕̥̊̉d̴͚̈́͛ö̵̻̯͔̉ ̸̳̂̏͊Ȉ̴̠̦̬̇ ̷̢͖̎g̵̩̞̙̎̆e̸̳͉͒͐t̸̝͌̓̍ ̵̧̡̛̦̾̾t̴̛͓̣̦ḫ̸͌̋ę̸̦̟̅ ̷̢̖͎̃f̷͕̠̭͆͐ë̸̾͜͠ë̷͇l̴͖͚̽͊i̷̼͉͒͛n̸̨̎ǧ̴̱̗͋͝ ̸̻̱̫̊t̶͖͈̻͝ḣ̴̩͝a̶̫͗ͅt̷͍̣̄̆ ̸̼̎̒Y̵̞͉̎Ỏ̸̩̩̤̐U̷̢͚̽'̸̱̐͆R̴̼̯͘͜E̶͈̱̍̈́ ̷̠͎̘̔̚r̶̹̒e̸̫͛̈́͝s̷̨͚̤̉̐́p̴̥͇͑͑̈́o̶͙͐͝ň̷̖̫͜s̵͓̽ĭ̴̝͐̊b̴͈̕l̴̪̇̈́̆e̸͇̬̤̽͝ ̴͓̿̐̄f̶̠͊ȏ̷͔͉͇͝r̶͖̞̉ ̸̟̏t̸̝̍̀ḧ̴̛̦̤i̴͍̹̽̕s̵̢̙̀̊͒?̶͙̋̓͝” Marvin sputters.

“ME?! I didn’t do this! I wasn’t even working on a werewolf spell it was…..Oh shit…..” Marvin bites his thumb as he thinks.

“What Marv!? What happened?” Jackie was noticeably freaking out along with everyone else. Marvin takes a deep breath.

“Okay so I found a wolf summon spell and I was in the middle of trying it out when Sean came to get me for lunch. I fucked up the words since he startled me, but nothing happened so I figured it was okay….I…I must have said the right words for a different spell…” Chase grips at his hair.

“Well this is just perfect! What do we do now? What if Sean tries to eat us!?” Anti rolls his eyes.

“I̸̯͆ ̵̘̇̇̈́ͅd̶̩̳̟͐ö̷̲̙͚́u̷͍̞̽̂b̷͓̯̹̔t̷̖̋ ̵͈͒̉h̷̢̙͇̋͘ẻ̷̲̖̙͗'̶̲̞̒̄l̶̰̰͗l̶͙̫̊ ̷̩͕̽̈͝ṭ̴̜̟͑͌r̶̻͖̕y̶̛̮̝̔̈́ ̴̻̒ţ̸͐͒̒ǫ̷̫̫̓̈́ ̸̥͐͜e̶͈͙̔͂̑a̸̲͎̹͑͆̎t̸̖̺̚ ̴̖͊̌ǘ̷͓̟̭͘s̶̙̲̔̃ ̵̛̗͎͊C̴͖͖̉ĥ̷̖̲̘̚ǎ̵͈͍̒s̷̢̯̐̅e̸̙̟̺̍̐.̵̗͘ ̷̻͔̟̀C̷̨̪̤̿̀a̵̼͓̓l̸͖̒̏͝ṁ̴̥ ̸̝͂d̶̽ͅȍ̴͎̈͝w̶͔̗͌̄n̸̯̋͒̈.̴̝̮̤̆̚ ̷̟͈̜̾̔͒M̸̧͎̬̋̔͝a̷̗͎̓r̸̼̈̈̈v̴̢͍í̸̛̯͉n̴͔͠,̷̡̝̚͜ ̴̟̱̉͝g̴͈͎̥͂ŏ̴̢̨̻͋ ̵̛̺͙̐ã̵̞n̶̛̘͓̺̅̔d̸̡̳͓̍ ̸̡̦̟͂f̷̠̾̉ĭ̵̡̨̙͒́x̶͕̮͉̍̐̂ ̷̢̰̏͂͘ṯ̷̮͇̊̒h̸̢̞̽̇̅ȉ̴̜̫̻͘s̸̟̺̾̿̒.̵̟̐͐ͅ ̸̙͈͉͘Ț̸̢̭́ą̶̬͘k̸̯̼̣͑̅̌ȩ̶͖̓͛ ̴̭̬̃̈S̵̬̿͠a̸̫͓̎̒̆m̸͖͎̹̀,̸̮̦́͠͠ ̸͔̼̑͘J̶͙͂J̷̥̟,̷͓̋̽͒ ̵͇̩̓͝a̸̅ͅń̸̘d̷̡͔͌ ̴̖͊̉̏R̶̳͔͝ǒ̵̹̈͝b̷̧̜̒̇͜b̷͖̙̎̍͝ȋ̴̟e̷͈͊̚ ̵͙̊w̷̡̩̘̾ǐ̶̢͍̤͊̓t̷̠̯̦͒̆͝h̵̥̋̈ ̵̧̟͕̇y̸͎͖̲̎̃̑o̶̪̱͈͂̑̊ȗ̶͙̉̇.̴̧̛̾̓ ̷͎̩̽̅͝W̵̮̭̫e̶̢̤̦͆'̴͖̀ͅḷ̸̛̔̂l̵͓̓͝ ̴̡̦̱͒̽l̸͖̮̰̈́o̸̡̟̐ǫ̸̣̼̍k̷̲͠ͅ ̸̻̯̃̒͒ͅą̵̞̙͑̈́f̷̗͆t̸̗̣̂͌ë̵̼͉̮́r̸̦͓̱̃͐̉ ̵̬̱̆̆S̷̗͒e̷̢̡͙͒͘ä̵̭̞̹́̍̃ñ̷̫.̶̟̑̎͝” Marvin nods and quickly goes up the stairs with the other three. Chase, Jackie, Henrik and Anti stay and wait for Sean to wake up. It didn’t take very long for him to. The werewolf growls and sits up, shaking his head. Chase swallows.

“Uh..S-Sean…bro? Y-you uh…You okay?” Sean looks up and blinks, realizing he was actually looking down at them all. He takes a minute to look over his body, his eyes widening.

“W-What the FUCK!!!!?” His voice was deeper, rougher. His tail and ears moved about and he incepts his new form. Jackie holds up his hands.

“Easy Sean, Marvin’s trying to fix this.” Sean looks at Jackie.

“M-Marvin? W-Wait he did this!?” Chase shakes his head.

“It was an accident bro. He messed up a spell when you got him for lunch.” Sean grumbles.

“But nothing happened then, why now?” Most of the shrug, but Anti looks out the window.

“W̶͚͖̿̈́͛e̴̹̼͂̓l̴̝̄l̸̙͉̈́,̶̛̘͖̈́̓ ̵̤̱͘ǐ̴̗̃͒͜f̷̛̹͓ ̸̝̳̍̀i̷͇̟̖͌̕t̵̟̍'̸̦̣̋s̴̨̨̩̆ ̶̭̺̈a̷̰̓̈ ̵̧̫́̏w̷̘͇̟͒̄ë̸̫r̵̳͑̅e̴̱̝̩̔͛͠w̸̼͌̽͘ö̸̦̫͍́͠l̷̀̋̆͜f̶͕̫͍͠͝ ̷̘̭̈́̄͘s̸̬̹̺̅̽p̸͎̿͘e̵̼̼͚͝ļ̴̢̲̈́̔͌l̵͎̿́ ̶̝͗͆t̸̠̫͛h̵̠͎̆͝ē̸̳͚ͅn̷̛̙͠ ̵̰̳̂̅͝m̴͔̻͒a̵̹̰̻̒͑ỹ̶̯̖̠͝b̶̬̗͌̑e̶̼͒͐̓ ̴̯̉i̷̥͂̄ṫ̷̘͚ ̶̜̠̌n̸͖̯̒̕͠e̷̲̓̅e̵͔̐̎d̶͖̓͘ŝ̶̬̦̋͝ ̷̛̫̬̓͌t̶̹̤̖̉h̸̹͔͓̃̊̋ě̸̻͇̿͝ ̸̝͛m̵̨̢̡͆͋͗o̷̢̨͔̽͝ơ̶͖͇̾n̵͙̜̦̐̑̔ ̸̘̱̇̈́t̸͙͝ơ̴͍̭̜͒ ̷͖̕a̴̼̝͂͛̿ĉ̷͚́t̶̤͎̖̿͐i̸̹̍͆v̴̢͎̩̔̈́͝a̶͓̬̱̾̽t̶̲̝͇̆͌̄e̷̱͙̿̃͌.̴̝͐̽̒ ̷͚̀Ị̸̏͠t̶̲̋̈́ ̵̬͙̑ĩ̸̡s̴̛̠͙̥̽ ̴̙̯̈́̾̕ǎ̷̭̙͌ ̴̩̘̒́͜f̶̖̭̔͘͘u̷̾ͅḹ̴͕̍̉l̴̲͈̤̎͆ ̶̮̮̈́m̵̛̞̪ô̶͓̻̒͆o̵͍͈͎̎ṇ̶̃ ̸̫̃̅ͅt̵̡͇̹̋o̸̭͊̇ǹ̴̛̝̘͋i̵̯͙̐͊g̴̣̝̑͌h̸͙̠͋t̸̘̥̊̇.̴̒” Sean groans and runs his large hands down his face. The snout felt weird, hell everything felt weird. Jackie slowly walks up to him and pats his arm.

“Don’t worry Sean. We’ll get this fixed.” Sean whines lowly and nods, his ears drooping. It took a few hours but Marvin was able to reverse the spell. Sean was happy to be back to normal, though he was less happy to be naked in front of them. He blushes and hastily covers himself up. Marvin snorts and throws him his cape.

“Sorry about that Sean. I didn’t mean to turn ye into a werewolf.” Sean nods and wraps the cape around his waist.

“It’s alright. I know it was an accident. But we really need a way to tell when you’re doing spells so we don’t disturb you and have something like this happen again.” Marvin nods.

“I can put up a sign from now on. And I’ll try to keep track of the time so I don’t miss meal time anymore and need one of you to come get me.” Henrik snorts.

“Vatch zat last ein veek” Jackie chuckles.

“As if you’re one to talk Hen.” Thankfully the rest of the night was peaceful, Sean turned in early as the others finished their movie. As promised Marvin did put up a sign on his door to let the others know when he was trying spells. And so far no more incidents have happened….yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to let you guys know that I' planning two new ego stories with the help of a friend. One I think you guys will like, the other I'm not sure since it will be a ship fic, but if you don't that's alright. So look out of those two. Not sure when I'l post them but I'll try to make it soon. ^_^


	14. Day 14: Poisoned Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but I like it hehe.

**Day 14 Poisoned Apple**

Marvin loves to bake. It’s something that actually relaxes him. And today he wanted to make some Halloween treats. So he recruited Jackie and JJ to help him bake. He also got Sam and Chase to help with decorating. Marvin was planning on making spooky sugar cookies, caramel apples with a skull drawn in chocolate on them, and cupcakes. It didn’t sound like a lot but they were making multiple batches so there was enough for everyone in the house. They got to work on the caramel apples first, Sam was dubbing them the poisoned apples, since they would be fastest. JJ was in charge of washing the apples while Marvin got the caramel melting in a pot. Sam would be the one to dunk the apples into the caramel and then after they cooled in the fridge Chase and Jackie would use melted chocolate to draw the skulls.

After those came the cookies. A simple recipe but the fun was with decorating them. Sam and Chase took great care to make the shaped cookies look good. There were circles with spider webs on them, pumpkins with silly or scary faces, bats, ghosts, witch’s hats, and black cats. All of them decorated with icing and colored sugar.

Last came the cupcakes. JJ used an icing tool to perfectly make the orange or black swirls and then Sam would put a few small candies in the frosting. Once everything was done the counters were filled with the treats. Jackie had made the comment that they might have gone overboard, as there wasn’t going to be any space to make dinner or even store everything in the fridge. Marvin just shrugs as he and JJ wash dishes. They had fun and that’s what mattered to him.


	15. Day 15: Frankenstein’s Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's out late. I got a late start to my day hehe. So this one is more of an AU but it was an idea from my friend Sam, and it was too good not to do.

**Day 15 Frankenstein’s Monster:**

Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein was called many things. Mad man, a psychopath, crazy. But he believed himself to be a miracle worker. He knew that one day his experiments would change the world. He’s already done some amazing things. He brought his helper and friend back to life after he shot himself, animated an eyeball, and somehow brought a virus to life (He likes to take credit for that even though he had no idea how that happened). Today he wanted to try to make something…different. He had read the book about Frankenstein’s monster and knew he could do something like that, but better. So with his helper Chase, Henrik snuck into a graveyard. They searched for an old grave, one that was forgotten and no one visited. Once they found the perfect grave, Henrik ordered Chase to start digging.

“I don’t know Doc…this is…wrong isn’t it?” Henrik rolls his eyes and throws Chase a shovel.

“Nein, no one effen comes to zis graffe. It doesn't effer had ein name on zee headstone. Now dig” Chase sighs heavily and starts to dig. Henrik stands next to the grave with a lantern and keeps a look out. After an hour and a half Chase finally reaches the simple wood coffin. Together they drag the coffin out and back to Henrik’s lab. Once in the lab Henrik pries off the lid and looks at the body.

“Hmmm, Zis is frescher zan I zought. Perfect!” Henrik orders Chase to put the body on his lab table. Chase shivers in disgust as he moves the stiff body. The first thing the doc had to do was replace the organs and blood into the body. He thankfully had plenty of both thanks to Anti. The virus had a thing for murder. Anyway, he got to work on that as he looks over the body. It was still in good shape meaning the man hadn’t been dead long. In the back of his mind Henrik worried about that but again, no one ever visited the grave and there was no name on it. So he pushes the thought aside and got to work.

It took days for him to completely replace everything the body needed, but he was finally ready. He and Chase hook the body up to a machine that would pump thousands of volts into the body. Anti had taken to watching from the rafter, interested on if the doc could pull this off. Chase stands back as Henrik flicks the machine on. It jolts to life and the electric current traveled through the cables into the body. The body convulses and sparks fly from it. The power suddenly cuts out, leaving them all in darkness.

“Fuck! Chase! Get ein flaschlight dammit!” Chase stumbles in the dark, finding the desk where a flashlight sat. He turns it on and checks on Anti and Henrik first. Hen was shaking his hand, having gotten shocked and Anti was still in the same place on the rafters. Chase then moves the light to the table and slowly creeps up to the body. He looks it over and gasps.

“D-Doc…..I-it…it’s breathing.” Henrik quickly rushes to the table. The body was indeed breathing, it was slow and raspy, but breathing none the less. Henrik smiles and shouts out in joy.

“JA! JA I did it! I truly am ein brilliant docdor!!” Anti laughs from his place above.

“I̷̤̳̮ ̶̨̅́̈́h̴̢̘̮͘ą̴͇̲̏̕v̴̩͗é̸̗͜ ̷̼͋̓̽ṭ̷̛͌o̸̧̯̹͠ ̴͙̯̩̌͂͝a̴̬̪̖͛͛̎ḍ̴̡̺͝m̷̩̃͒ȉ̴͕̮t̸̟̩̭͂̐,̴̭̼̭̍͌͝ ̵̧̡̃̅Î̸̥̣͔̒͌'̸̠̩͑͐̈́m̷̤̻̏ ̷̨͝i̸͙͒͗m̴͓̠͖̓̉̉p̷̨̜̌ṛ̸̹̂̎̎ȇ̴̥͚̏̍s̶̼͚̥̃ṣ̴̨̉͑͘e̵̮̲̞̐d̶̮͕̮͗ ̴̨͍̬̋̆̍ḓ̶̦̜͌o̵͕͆͂c̴̲̐̈́̊” Chase gives a shaky smile.

“I…I can’t believe you did it Henrik. This is incredible!” Henrik smiles widely and pats the body’s face.

“Come mein beaudiful creazion. It's time to vake up” The body groans and slowly opens its murky eyes. Henrik didn’t have to replace them, but he’s wondering if he should. The eyes were so clouded they looked blind. But the eye drifted to Henrik’s face and locked onto his eye, showing the body could in fact see. Henrik broke out into another smile.

“Hello zere. I am Henrik Fon Schneelestein. I haffe brought vu back to life. Tell me...vat do vu call yourself?” The body blinks and stiffly moves his mouth, trying to get sound out. He slowly moves his arms up to look at them. Henrik frowns and snaps his fingers.

“I asked vu ein queszion. Vat is your name?” The man looks back at Henrik and licks his dead dry lips.

“Rrrrr…..rrrrrr…..”

“Ja ja, get on vith it.” The man frowns.

“Rrrrrooo…..biiiiiiii” Henrik blinks and Chase covers his mouth. 

“Robbie? Zat is your name?” The man, Robbie, stiffly nods. Anti cackles and joins them on the ground.

“R̵̗̙̹͛͝o̵̱̺͒̅b̴͉̟͛͌̓b̶͉̣̝̒͑i̴͖͒̐e̸̒͜ ̸̢͔ḯ̴͉͕͙̾ș̸̒ņ̴̝̻͂'̵̯͊͜t̴̰͈̔̎ ̶̼͍̈́̉̕e̴̳̭͗̎͛x̶̦̜͆̒a̷̛̠̎̂c̵̞͗̓t̶̼̻͉̔̒l̶̦̮̮̇y̷̩̻̒̌ ̸̘̩̃̆͋͜a̵̱͖̟̅̇ ̶̹̋̑̏t̶̛̗̓h̶̗͙͆̋r̴̚ͅé̸͇̈́a̶̩̖͛͊t̵̛̗͓͌͌e̴̳͑̈́̊n̷͇͓̾̀̉ī̷̫̘̰̔ǹ̵̪̩͚̎g̸̨̧̩̓͝ ̴̬̩͠ň̸̻́̚͜a̸̛͔̱̼m̸͎͓̻̊̈́ē̵͙̈̿ ̸͙̙̎Ḑ̸̤̔̆o̴̰̝͊͝c̸̳̰̝̐̓͘.̵̢̠̽̚ ̷̧̧̰͑̓I̴̢͓̓̊̿ ̴͔̺̘̕m̶̬̦̈͒̍ě̴̎͝ͅa̵̞̱̹̓ň̴̖̹,̷͕͆̚͝ ̷̜͈͆ÿ̸̬͕͉́o̶͒ͅǔ̴̦̬̇ ̷̥̾̽̌w̴̛̱͙̰e̸͔̋̑͝r̷͎̝̃͌̍ė̴̤̊͝ ̸̨͕̠́p̶͍̺͔̂l̴͓̄á̶̺̏̑n̵̨̤̆͝n̶̻͎͓̆i̵̟̦͊̋̍n̸̖̅g̴̦̈́́͜ ̷͉͎́̓ͅǫ̵̥̉̏n̴̦̰̊ ̶̧̦̼̎̉ŭ̴̗̼͐ș̷͙̍͝ḭ̶̀͋n̷̹̳̉g̸̣̽̄ ̵̎ͅh̵̡͖͇̓̈́i̴̲͗͑͘ͅm̸͈̣̅̎͘ ̵̩̭̇ä̵̬́̓s̸̬͉̅̂͋ ̵̪̱̉͠a̶̩̒ ̷̪͐͑m̷̩̭͐̂́ȏ̵͓̔͝n̷̮͛̇̌ş̸͙͂͘t̸̗̏ë̶̞̥̈́͂ṙ̶̯̄͝ͅ ̵̝̩̈́̈r̶̠͈̅̔i̵͚̯̒g̴̰̼͠h̴͈̥̀͐̉t̴̯̋͑?̸͕͍͗́͜” Henrik growls.

“Oh, chust vu vatch. He'll be ein monster in no time.” At least that’s what Henrik thought, but over the next days and weeks Robbie proved to be the exact opposite of a monster. He was sweet, curious and gentle. Chase compared him to a puppy or a child. Henrik was at a lost, no matter what he tried the little zombie didn’t want to do anything bad or hurt anyone. Hell he was so fragile and adorable that ANTI practically adopted him. So, Henrik gave up on the idea of making Robbie a monster. He may not have made a terrifying undead monster, BUT he did bring the dead back to life. He was proud of that. And they now had someone to get rid of all Anti’s murder victims without filling the lab freezers.


	16. Day 16: Voodoo Doll

**Day 16 Voodoo Doll:**

Today was not a good day for Anti. First he woke up and found that his favorite knife was missing. After looking around Anti discovered pink dust on his floor, a tall tale sign that Wilford had been in his room. Anti had growled and glitched to the Iplier manor to confront Wil and get his knife back. After a weird game of chase, Anti got his knife back but had run into Dark. Seems Dark was having a shit day too, well night because of time differences, so they ended up fighting. Anti returned home in an awful mood and stayed cooped up in his room, scrolling through his phone. After a while he came across an interesting article. After reading it he smirks and glitches to Marvin’s room.

“Ḣ̶̹̟̳̃̃̈́͌̍̈̓̏̓͑͂e̷͙̊̈́͊̓̉̽̌̀̄̃̈́̕͝ỹ̴̢̛̃̋̚͝͝ ̶̱͌̏̇M̷̨͔̱̠̗͙͉̌̔̂̽͝ā̶̡̛͚̹̝͎͎̱͚̻̺͍̹̐̀̊̍̕ř̵̛̖͓̰̬̼̳͈̱̥̥̋̍̐͆̒̏̑̈́̌͊͘͜͠ͅv̴̢̢̢͔̘͍̭̠͖͙͎̩͇̒́̅͝͠ͅ” The magician yelps and jumps, dropping the book in his hand and spinning around.

“ANTI!! What have I told you about doing that?!” Anti rolls his eyes.

“T̴̼͇́̿͝o̵̟̮͖̾̄ ̷͉̣͍̏̐̕n̶̗̠͔̿o̶͖͔͔̎t̷̝̯̳͂͝ ̶̭̯͛̕ď̵̞̎͠o̵̡̺̩̽ ̷̩̮̼̒i̵̝̝͇̒͒t̷͖̜͆͘ ̸͔̟̰̈́̀c̴̬̰̝͋́ū̵͇̰͛z̸̭̬͉̋̅ ̸̲̣y̵̮͙̆̎̑o̷͐͜u̴͙̮̾̀̕ ̵͇̙̰̄̓̂c̵̘̓̋̋o̶̙̭̙̓̊͠ư̷̹̝̈̕l̴ͅd̷͚̔͐ ̸̺̘͍̃̌͠ḇ̷͙͗e̸̟̦̲̿̓ ̴̡̰̾͛d̴̉̆̌͜o̷̥̟͍̔i̵̫͙͒̌n̵̙͍̽̂g̸̨͚͇̈̚͝ ̸̤̋̓a̷͕͛͆͝ ̶̟͓̩d̶̲͚̟̊͋̎a̸̲̥͇͑̀̊n̴̪͓̿͂͘ǵ̶̢̰̃e̴̺̽r̶̢o̷͚̩͠u̸̠͆͗͋ṡ̵̛̗̳͖ ̴̱̔͂ṡ̷̰͈̲̈́p̵̡͂̃e̵̥͉̊l̴̺̣͑͜l̶͈͗̈́ ̶̟̬̋͠b̸̛͍͔̃l̴̲̿̕ǎ̵̳͋ḥ̷̆ ̸͍̜͕̃b̵͙l̵͉̹̰̂̉͝a̷̫̤͑̈́͜ḣ̴̜͕̯͌…̸͖̽͆͒ ̸͕̘̊̽̉I̵͈̗̰͘ ̶̟̌̃̏n̶̹̔͂͋e̸̛͉̮͛͐e̶̥̙͓͛d̸̯͚̉̋́ ̴̻̊y̵͉̟͂̚o̵̲͆ȗ̸͕r̴̨͖͉̐ ̵͙̽̒͠h̴̨͇̎e̴̜̬̎l̴̟̥͋͠ͅṕ̷̱̘̓͜ ̴̗̼̮̐w̵͖̽̀i̸̘͕̐̑t̵̖̻̥̍͐ḫ̵̫͇̄̔͘ ̵̝̉̊̚ś̶̨̽ǫ̶̩͍͐m̴̦͙͌e̶̼̽̈́t̸͖̝̯̽ḧ̵͉̪͎́ì̴̡̪̄̋n̷͚̰͈̽g̶̮̝̎̈́” Marvin snorts and picks up his book.

“I’m not helping you kill who ever pissed you off today. Was is Dark?” Anti growls.

“D̸̝̱͐̆a̸̼̠͘r̴̢̧̫̓̽k̶͕̘̹̐̇̄ ̴̰̱̻̒ạ̵͊ͅn̶̡̥͕̍̕d̵̠̦͛ ̷͓̼͚W̶̤͓̑̋i̵̩̭̍̒l̴̘͉̋͐̀f̴͒̊ͅo̶͉̤͒r̴̜͓ͅḏ̶̹̒̀.̶̩̙̫̅͊͂ ̸̰͙̤͠Á̵̪n̶̡͚̼͂d̵̦͔͈̏͑ ̸̡̛͈̟̂̊Ị̵̂ ̷̯̓̃d̴̹͗͜ȍ̷̢n̵̦͓̺̋̏̿'̴͇̫̖̇̌͒t̷̨̃̄ ̴̜̜̅̉͝w̶̨̩̥̾̚å̴͍̗͂͘ņ̶͉̋t̵̞͙͒̅́ ̴̦̈t̷̠̬̣̿o̸̡̪̞͆̒̿ ̷͇̼̀̒͗k̷̳͎̓͝i̵̼̻̊l̷̫͔̮̓̑̈l̸͉͂̍̈́ ̵̤͕̐̽̎ţ̶͉͓͗h̸̜͍̄̈͐ê̷̦̟m̷͚̗̊́̂.̴̛͖͓͑̆.̶̢͈͉̎.̴̧̤̬̐ṫ̴͖̋ḧ̶̳̮̦i̵͕͗s̶̖̐͑ ̷̖͑t̷̨̋͂̚i̶̮̰̫̓̉̚m̵̡͐͂é̷͎̪̉͘.̷̨̜̦̈́͝ ̶̫̘̟̒Ḭ̵̉ ̴̦̙̎̒j̷͙̮̅͋̕û̴̱̊̈́s̵͓̭͙̋t̸͓͙͊ ̶͓͑w̵̞͔̓ą̴̱̲̌n̶̖͕͠t̵̨̖̗͊̂̏ ̷̥͔̾̑ͅt̵͍̖͍̂ô̸͎̻̚ͅ ̵̛̣͓m̷̠̣͙͂ē̵̯̼͔s̴͔̟̉̿̾ș̸̈́̔ ̸̻͐w̵̡̦̒̽͝i̷̡͖̗͝t̸͉̿̓h̶̯̍ ̷̫̯̈́̌͜t̵͚̏h̶̢̩͉̍̂e̶̛̔͜m̷̞̗͌͝.̷̻̭͑̆̃” Marvin raises a brow.

“Mess with them how?” Anti smirks and tells Marvin his plan. After a while Marvin agrees to help, but says he needs samples of Dark and Wilford, hair to be exact. Anti just nods and glitches away. Marvin then got to work making what Anti wanted. He was almost finished when Anti came back with the hair samples and a bruise on his cheek.

“They put up a fight I see…” Anti chuckles.

“T̷̰̲͚͗̈́u̸̺̝͈͆͒r̴̦̲̫̓͂n̴̡͚͒s̴̱̗̈ ̷͕̽̕o̸͉̲̓͘̕u̶̢͑͑t̸̫̓͝ ̴̪͊̌͛͜t̵͕̑̂̿h̸̺̲͙̓̉̏e̸͔̟̯̋̚y̴̽ͅ ̸͙̌̚c̷̘̳̘̋͊͝â̵̠̲̅̍r̷̠͍͍̚͠e̶̼̻͐́͘ ̶̜̪̈́̅̈a̴̘̙̙͝ḅ̷̫͙̉o̸̧͆̊̀ų̷̲͚͊́ẗ̷̲̯̰́̚ ̴̨͋̈́͜t̵̠̘̊h̵̩̞̃e̴̟̣͌͗ĩ̷̲͝͠r̶̳͊͐̾ ̷̞̱̿̒͑d̴̢͇̦͆͗ą̴̤̾m̴̡͚̜̀͆̑n̷̢͎̅̐̉ ̷̞͙́ͅḥ̸͔̈̾̃a̷͕̮̞̋i̵̡̫̕r̶̠̥̽ ̷̀̄ͅa̵̢̖̪͒s̶̥̃ ̵̭̋m̴̮̈́ư̴̙̼̙̇̽c̸͈̿̓h̶̦̣͙͋̔ ̶̥͎̹̈͘ã̸̧͙̯̈́s̸͖̖̍ ̶͇̌̃M̶̢̱̎̊͝a̶̦̾ṙ̵̪k̷̭̟͑͛ ̸̹͖͙͝d̴̛̦͔͈͆ǫ̴̉̊ë̸͉̯́͛͌s̶̥̠̿̊.̸̢̢̭̾̐̔ ̵̳̉̈W̵̛̥i̸͚̮̤̅ḷ̸̢̦̓̍͂ ̸̪̙͔̏͂w̴̨̻͚̓á̸̼͇ṣ̸͙̊ ̴̡̞̦̆͘t̷̗̽̆h̸̺̟̉͜e̶̝͑̐ ̵̰̂͑ȍ̴̠͝n̸̢̞ȅ̸̱̙̏ ̵̧͛t̸̲̄̉̏ö̶̢͖͔́ ̵̰͑̅͝a̷̹͎͛̃̀c̶͓̆̈́̆t̶̰͖͍̉̒̅ǘ̷͓͚̦ȁ̴͖̒l̵͓̒̈́ļ̴̆̒y̸̿̔̏ͅ ̸̥̮̑͑s̵̬̿̈́̓ǫ̷̪̖̌̈͝c̶̛̼̖̟̄͐k̷͈̯̑̿̑͜ ̴̨͍̰͐̒m̴̭͐͆e̴̘̻̓͌̐” Marvin winces and takes the hair. He ties them around the dolls he made and recites a small spell onto them. Once done he hands them to Anti.

“Alright have your fun, but remember you can’t kill them with these, I made sure of that” Anti rolls his eyes and takes the dolls.

“Y̸̫̝͐͗ͅę̶̮͔͗ā̷̭͊͜h̸̛͉̱̆,̶̖̜͍͒̊ ̷̯̝̓̿̔ͅy̶̹̑͜é̷̬̏a̵̢͍̒̋ḩ̶͉͆ ̸̭̳̏̉w̵̖̮̔̿̋h̷͚̭͊̑͑a̷̲͌̽t̵̮̖̺͑̎͠e̷̳̳̓v̵̨̟̤̎͝ę̵̻̎̿r̴͖̈́.̵̛͉̻̦̎̾ ̶̟̾̾͠T̷͔͍͕̐̏h̴͔̅͜ä̷͚̣͚́̿̈́n̸̬̳͗̽̅k̶̢̡̛̪̉̈́s̶̜͘̚͝.̵͕̈” He then glitches to his room. He smirks and thinks about what to do first. He really wished that he could see the pain he would cause them so he got the got the idea to call up Bing. He wasn’t close to the android but Bing was always up for a good prank. After talking him into it Bing set up the cameras in the manor to feed a link to Anti’s laptop, but only the rooms Wilford and Dark where in. Wilford currently was talking to Bim and Dark was in his office. Anti giggles loudly.

“L̷͉̺̳̂̔̚ẻ̷̘͜ṫ̶̰̣̤͌͛ ̶̟̈̀͝t̴̼̯͚̿h̷̡̝͛̋e̵̙͍͎̿͑̚ ̸̞̤̓̎f̵̳͝ŭ̶ͅǹ̷͖̲̱͑͌ ̴͚̘̌b̵̫̈́͝ͅȇ̴̖̭g̶̜̅̚i̶̗͛̽n̴̟̽” He first targeted Wil. He grabs the voodoo doll of the crazed man and lifts its arms up in the air. Wilford’s arms suddenly jerk up into the air. He looks at them and tries to pull them down but can’t. Bim asks if he’s alright and Wilford just laughs.

“Seems my arms have a mind of their own. Or would it be two minds?” Wilford just laughs and walks around with his arms in the air. Anti rolls his eyes and leaves him like that for a while before moving on to Dark. The older ego was doing what looked like paper work. Anti giggles and makes the dolls arm suddenly jerk. He watches with glee as Dark’s arm jerks, ruining whatever he was working on. He growls and looks at his arm in confusion. Anti smirks and moves the doll’s leg up, making Dark slam his knee into his desk. Dark curses and pushes back from the desk to rub his knee. Anti cackles and smiles. This was better than he thought. He goes back to Wil and makes his doll fall onto its face, watching happily as Wilford trips on air and lands on his face hard. Bim helps him up and asks if he’s okay, to which Wil nods.

“The floor is out to get me! I don’t think so floor!!” He takes out his gun and starts to shoot the floor, making Bim jump back and Anti fall out of his chair laughing. And that’s how he spent his day, messing with Dark and Wil. He made them trip, made them walk into walls or spill drinks and food. He made Dark suddenly kick his own desk, laughing as the elder ego jumped around holding his sore foot. All in all he had a blast and hid the dolls away for another time when the two pissed him off.


	17. Day 17: Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short one, but I was busy today and this was all I could think of, sorry

**Day 17 Zombie:**

Robbie wasn’t much of a fan of horror. He scared too easily. But he did try to be brave when the others watch scary movies, though in the end he always ends up hiding behind whoever’s next to him. But there is one type of horror movie that doesn’t scare him; Zombie movies. He actually hates them, being a zombie himself. He would never attack someone willingly, yeah he loses control when he’s super hungry or pissed, but that’s so rare for him. And he hates brains. Henrik bought pig brains once to feed him and Robbie spat it out. He wasn’t sure why humans thought zombies would want to eat brain, they tasted awful. Though there are some things that movies get right; the falling apart, not easily killed, slow moving most of the time, and limited to zero speaking abilities. Robbie was all of that, though he could run in short bursts and he was trying to get better at talking. The others knew how much Robbie hated zombie films so they only watched them when he was sleeping. He didn’t mind them watching the movies as long as they didn’t compare him to the movie zombies. Robbie felt he was much smarter than them, and he was way nicer. Sometimes Robbie would sit with them and watch a new zombie movie, just to see how bad it was. He actually liked the one with the zombie falling in love and turning back into a human, it made him wish that could happen to him. Even though he knew it wouldn’t, he still hoped that maybe one day he could be normal like the others.


	18. Day 18: Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry guys ^_^'

**Day 18 Crystal:**

The Host had been getting ready to start his radio show when Wilford poofed in and set something on his desk. The Host raises an eyebrow under his bandages.

“The Host asks why Wilford has intruded into the Host’s office. The Host is about to start his show and asks Wilford to quickly explain.” The pink haired man smiles and giggles.

“I brought you a gift Hosty. I figured it would fit your little, future sight what not” He giggles again and Host reaches for the object on his desk. He wraps his hand around something smooth and round. Frowning, the Host uses his Sight to see what it was.

“A crystal ball? The Host does not need such a thing to see the future. Wilford knows this.” The Host frowns and tires to hand it back to the insane man. Wilford just shushes him and pushes it back.

“Now now Hosty, it’s not nice to return a gift. Besides, it’s all for aesthetic.” He laughs and poofs away before Host could say another word. Host huffs and rolls the ball in his hands. He sighs and sets it back on his desk. Well….he supposed it would work as décor for the holiday and maybe he could work it into his show somehow. 


	19. Day 19: Mummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I'm really sorry, I just haven't been getting good ideas for these last few prompts.

**Day 19 Mummy:**

A shout from upstairs made everyone jump. Chase laughs as he runs down the stairs with JJ in tow. Sean raises an eyebrow from the couch.

“Alright, what did you both do?” Chase giggles as he pulls JJ into the living room.

“Oh well, we decided to pull a little prank on Jackie.” JJ giggles and nods. Marvin looks up from his book, adjusting his mask.

“What did you both do to him?” Before they could answer, there was a loud thumbing sound coming from upstairs. Everyone looks up as Chase and JJ laugh again. Jackie suddenly comes into view, wrapped up in bandages from head to toe with his arms and legs trapped to his body. He glares down at the two pranksters.

“I would rip these off with my powers, but these are Henrik’s bandages and he will kill me if I do….Now then…SOMEONE UNWRAP ME!!!” The others downstairs laugh as Henrik gets up to help Jackie. Sam snickers.

“You make a good mummy Jackie.” The hero glares at the boy.

“Yeah? Let’s see how good of one you make.” Sam squeaks and hides in Sean’s side. Once Jackie was free of his wrappings he growls and jumps down the stairs, chasing JJ and Chase outside. Sean shakes his head and sighs.

“Is this whole month going to be filled with pranks?” Anti snorts and giggles.

“Ŵ̷͉̝̩̣̮̔̀h̵̡̯͎̃̃ḁ̴̖͖̙̍̂ṫ̴̡̨̡͎̝̈́̕ ̴̨̕d̵͎͋̃̋͑ǫ̴̯̼͍̅̏͠ ̷̹̮̈́̌y̸̛̹̼̤͎̍̆͠͠ơ̶̳͓̇̍u̵̧̬̪͓͇͝ ̷̻̃͂̆t̴̝̫͐̑̅͜͝h̵̢̡̯̫́͜͝i̴̢͇͑n̶̜͋̆͝k̵̯̩̳̣̘̕ ̷̳̣͇̲̀͐̅͠Ș̴͕̞̈́̎e̸̱̩̒͊a̸̠͉̘̮̍͠n̵̩͔̯̹͋?̶̨̙̞̋͒͆͘̚” Sean sighs and lets out a small chuckle.

“That’s what I was afraid of.”


	20. Day 20: Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but this one I'm happy with heheh

**Day 20 The Devil:**

Dark was in his office, arms folded behind his back, eyes narrowed and eyebrow twitching in annoyance boarding anger. On his desk was a costume. Now he normally wasn’t one to dress up, but he promised Wilford this time he would. However, it seems the pink haired man took the liberty of pick his costume out for him.

“_<strike>**Wilford….what is this**?</strike>_”’ Wil just smiles.

“Why it’s your costume. Everyone’s always calling you a devil so I thought it would be good choice.” He pulls his spenders out, proud of himself. Dark just groans, the ringing around him growing louder.

“**_<strike>That aside, why is it that you couldn’t get a….male devil costume?</strike>_**”’ Wilford just giggles.

“Well where’s the fun in that Darky?” Dark glares at him.

“**_<strike>I am not wearing this.</strike>_**” Wil wags a finger under Dark’s nose.

“You promised you’d dress up.”

“<strike>_**T**_</strike>_<strike>**hat I did, but I did not say you could choose my costume. Why don’t you give this to Yan. I’m sure they’d would love it**.</strike>_” Wilford thinks for a moment.

“You’re right…this is the perfect costume for them!!” Wil then takes the costume and runs out of the room, yelling for Yandereplier. Dark sighs as the tension leaves his body. He sinks down into his chair and turns on his laptop. He needs to find a costume and fast, before Wil got any more ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I want to say I'm very disappointed that the font I picked for Dark's voice doesn't show up here. It's supposed to look cool in Algerian font. Sorry about that.


	21. Day 21: Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, but I like this one

**Day 21 Puppet:**

Sean looks into the mirror nervously as he pulls at the strings around his neck.

“I don’t know Anti…I’m a bit afraid of you strangling me to be honest.” Anti snorts as he puts some fake blood on Sean’s wrists.

“O̸̮̟̲̅̕͘ẖ̶̲́ ̵͚̥̼͌̽ḇ̷e̶͍̭̥͊͂͠ ̵͔̳̕q̴̬̓̇̚ͅū̴̗̪͛i̶̯̎̈́͐ḛ̴̻̇͆̃t̷̯̔.̴͍̇̈ ̵͓̫͔̈͝İ̸̼̥̂ ̷̲̙̅̈ä̸̙́i̵̱͝ͅn̷͙̼͋̾̇'̸̨͂̈́t̵̲̹͎͒̀̕ ̸̩̖͐͆͛ǵ̶͈̫̊o̶̹̽n̵͇͛̎n̷̲̤͆̓̿a̶̙̝̋̑͝ ̶̤̖̼̏̅ĥ̸͖͉̀̎û̸͓͕͇r̴͚̭̈́t̴̗̒͋ ̷̦̿̓y̶͇̒o̷͕̮͌̕u̴̘̒.̵͇̖͗ ̸̛̟͖̮̏̾B̵͉̭͆̐ę̸̫̾s̵̠̗̬̾́̚i̶̤͔̠̍d̷̻̮͔̃̓͝è̷̱ ̴͔͈͘ẗ̸̢̡̬h̵͇̭̦̚i̴̗̫̫̍s̴̻̪̏̊ ̵̨̤̌̾ỉ̷̤͑͂s̷͎͎̽̌ ̸̺͕̖͊m̶̖̒̏̆y̴̛͇͍͂̽͜ ̴̣̈́v̸̞̦̌̌͠i̷̥͋͌̕d̷͎̹̙̽́ę̶͙͗̈́o̴̠̊ ̵̛̜̘͙̀ś̶͇̗̯ǒ̴̩͗̚ ̷̣̠̫͑̄ẘ̸͉͍́̅e̸̗͚̍͝'̵̱̰͋͝r̸̯̈́̃ë̵̱͗ ̵̼́͠͠d̶͇̖͐́̈ȍ̸͈̰ȋ̷̦ñ̶̦̖̚͝g̴̘̳͊̀͝ ̵̧̇m̷͙̭̝̋y̸̦̼̻̐͘ ̵̡̃͛̀i̶͍͉͆d̴̢̛̙̻͋ẹ̸͒͗a̸̗͌̄͝” Sean sighs.

“Yeah I know, and it’s not a bad idea, I just wish we could use softer string.” Anti huffs and moves to put the blood on Sean’s neck.

“I̶̩͊t̷̙͖̺̉ ̵͙̼͝w̸̘͝ǒ̵̥̜̻u̴̢̦̣̐̂͘l̵̙͙̿d̸̡͑̑n̸̳̜̼͑'̶͔̿̆t̷̤͂͆ ̴̮̉͛͘ļ̵̪̖̽̈́o̷̞̲̺̔̃̂ö̶̫̠̕k̸͕̭̆͜͠͠ ̸̠̇̉͂ŕ̸͕̞̑i̸̬̊͐̈ǵ̷̗̊h̵̹͒t̸̡͖́̇̕ ̵̬͐͠ì̴͜f̷̧͇̰͂̕ ̷̦̙̮̓i̷͇͙͋̓̂t̵̻͂ ̵̺̳̞̈͐̀w̷͙͗̏̋a̷̋͊ͅs̷͔̈́͠ ̷͍̒͒f̷̡̡͝ū̷̖̔͝z̵̧͈͈̓z̸͚̑y̶̠̺̾ ̵̗̯́t̵̞͙́̈́h̷̜͚̠͊͝ï̵͔c̸̭̣̩͆̕k̴̟͍̓ ̶͉̂ş̸̭̬̾̓͑t̴̞̤̞̉̈́r̸̮̈́͘ĭ̴̼n̸̮̈́g̶̛̮͈̔.̴̢͕͛͆͐ ̶̹̹̑͐͘N̸̝̼̓ȍ̸̱͉̓͘w̶̦͋̅͒ ̷̺̌͂s̷̫͌̇̕ͅm̶̪̯̏͊i̴̧̠̎l̶̝̔̾̽ͅe̷̤͝ ̷͉̕ļ̴̖̗̐̅͑i̸̮͊̕t̴͚̦̃t̵̗̊l̵͖̺͚̂͊ḛ̴̺̱̓ ̴̜̏̆p̷͈̠̣͋u̷̮̓̔̚͜ṗ̵͓͉̎̋͜p̶̨͎̳͑̽ḛ̶̛̮͐ţ̴̲̒͊.̴̧̺̔̇ ̵͍͚̟͗W̴͓̕ê̵̮̹͋ ̸̺̞̿h̵̛̘ā̵̭̤v̸͔̎ê̶̳̖ ̸̘͂ȃ̵̧̪̚ ̷̠̠̅̕͝s̴̭̬̪̈́̀̚h̶̛̦ő̸̥̲̩͋͘w̸͓̅̇ ̸̪̀̋ẗ̷͙̝́̇̀o̵̙̼̓̃͂ ̴̧̘̙̈́̚̕d̴̮͉̊o̷̦̩̾͠.̷̼̼͗” Anti smirks and grabs the ends of the strings, gently pulling Sean into the recording room to finish the newest Anti video.


	22. Day 22: Forest

**Day 22 Forest:**

There was a small forest in the back of the Iplier manor. It was small, but dense and most of the egos didn’t bother going in unless they needed to get away from the mad house. The egos who frequent the forest were King to check on his subjects and sometimes sleep in the trees, Host when he wants a nice quiet walk and Author when he wants to…play with his own characters. There was nothing really in the forest that was dangerous besides maybe some opossum and raccoons, but that didn’t stop some egos for thinking otherwise.

“Alright Jim, today we explore the scary woods and see if there are any monsters that lurk in the darkness.” CJ and RJ were convinced that there was a man eating monster in the forest, but no one believed them. So they set out to find proof.

“In these woods, we’ve heard screams from the monsters victims and have seen large shadows at the tree line. Today Jim, we will find video proof of the monster!” Too bad for the Jims that the screams they heard were all Author’s characters being tortured and the large shadow was again just Author messing around with his powers. The Jim twins enter the forest and walk deep into it. Every twig they stepped on freaked them out, thinking the monster was near them. Even birds taking off from trees were monster noises to them.

“Oh I don’t like this Jim, not at all. We’re in the beast’s territory now. I can smell it.” RJ actually sniffs around. CJ gets a close up of RJ’s nostrils before they continue on. A sudden loud thump has the twins spinning around.

“Did you hear that Jim? It’s the monster!” A low groan reaches their ears and the bushes in front of them start to shake. RJ screams.

“RUN JIM!! MONSTER DEMON JIM!!!” Both Jims take off running in the wrong direction to get out of the forest. King steps out of the bushes, rubbing his head. A few squirrels on his shoulders.

“Jims? What are they doing out here? Ouch….Okay so maybe that’s enough sleeping in trees for a while.” King shrugs and goes to find the twins, knowing they’ll get lost in his forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Jims, they're so easy to mess with lol. And yes King fell out of a tree hehe


	23. Day 23: Magic Mirror

**Day 23 Magic Mirror:**

There was a secret room in Dark’s office. Only he and Host knew about it; Host was a man you couldn’t keep secrets from. It was hidden behind his desk and only he had access to it. It was a small room with nothing much inside. The one thing of value was the large cracked mirror that hung on the wall. Most would question why anyone would keep a broken mirror, but Dark had his reasons, guilt being the main one. He would often go into the room and speak to the mirror, or rather, the person in the mirror. The one they left behind. After years of overcoming his anger and finally dealing with Actor Mark, Dark had gone back to the house and retrieved the mirror. It took years more for the soul to speak back to him. Though he no longer had a voice, so they learned sign language. It was mostly yelling, the soul angry at them for leaving him behind, for betraying him. Dark couldn’t argue with that, it was the truth. They had left the DA behind in their quest for revenge; they didn’t spare him a second thought. Well, Damien did for a while once he woke up, but at that point there was no time to go back. It took years for them to come to terms with what happened and move on. Dark had tried to get the DA out of the mirror, trying to find new bodies for the man to inhabit, but it all failed. So Dark did what he could to make up for the years of being trapped and alone, keeping the soul company and telling him about how things have changed. It wasn’t much, but it was all he was able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah, had to do something with WKM with this prompt. Sorry it's not much.


	24. Day 24: Coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe Again, the Jims are so fun to write.

**Day 24 Coffin: **

It had been two weeks, but the Jims were still fully convinced that they lived with vampires. So they started to carry around wooden stakes and wearing garlic necklaces. Most of the others had given up trying to explain to them that it was a prank and none of them were really vampires, however Wil and Ed seemed to be enjoying tormenting the twins. And it seems today they had another trick up their sleeves. The first one to notice it was Edward, coming home from a long day at the hospital. He was exhausted and just wanted to fall into bed and pass out. Only, when he entered his room with a yawn and tried to fall into his bed, he fell into something…harder.

“OW! What the……WHY THE FUCK AM I IN A GOD DAMNED COFFIN!!!” His screams could be heard from downstairs. Ed and Wilford cackled to themselves as the Jims turned pale.

“Oh no Jim, they’re trying to turn the Doctor Jim! We must save him!!” And with that the twins race up the stairs to “save” Edward. Bim just shakes his head and turns to the trouble makers.

“Did you both actually replace all of our beds with _coffins_?” Ed snorts.

“Nah, not all ‘em. Host an’ Dark an’ Author’s we left alone cuz we ain’t got any death wishes.” Host tilts his head in Ed’s direction.

“The Host thanks Ed and Wilford for leaving his bed alone. Had they tried to mess with the Host, the Host promises they would have met a fate worse than death.” Ed pales while Wil just laughs.

“Ah Hosty, good of you to get in the spirit.” Author rolls his eyes. It wasn’t worth it to threaten Wilford when the man didn’t even fear death. Another scream from upstairs draws their attention.

“FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!! STOP SPAYING ME WITH WATER!!”

“IT’S HOLY WATER DOCTOR JIM! WE MUST CLEANSE YOU!!”

“WHERE WOULD YOU IDIOTS EVEN GET HOLY WATER!!!” Ed and Wil collapse in laugher while Edwin and Silver stand up to go actually rescue Edward.


	25. Day 25: Extra Limbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but cute. JJ was the only one I could think of for this prompt and his helper hand needed to be introduced anyway.

**Day 25 Extra Limbs:**

JJ finishes setting up the table. He, Sam, and Robbie were going to finish painted the left over pumpkins from the video they did. They had run out of paint before, but now that they had more, the three were excited to get painting. Sam sat at the table going through the colors while Robbie sat bouncing in his seat with a brush in hand. JJ smiles at them and snaps his fingers.

“_Alright lads, let’s get to painting. Please try not to get paint on the floor._” He looks at Robbie pointedly, causing the zombie to duck his head with a giggle. JJ smiles and sits down. For the next hour they sat and painted the small pumpkins. Robbie suddenly got up to reach for something and ended up knocking the pumpkin he was working on off the table. The zombie gasps and gets ready to cry, but before the pumpkin hit the ground a disembodied hand catches it and places it back on the table. Robbie blinks at it as the hand pats his head before disappearing.

“Nice catch JJ.” Sam smiles at the silent ego. JJ just waves his hand as if to say it was nothing. His extra helper hand had a mind of its own after all. Robbie smiles and hugs JJ.

“Thhaaannnksss…Jjaaaaayyy…..Hhhaaannnnd.” JJ’s shoulders shake with silent laugher as he also pats the zombie’s head. After that they got back to painting.


	26. Day 26: Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late. I had a really busy day today. But Warning for this chapter: If you have a fear of spiders DO NOT look up the spider that I used in this story. I hope you all enjoy

**Day 26 Spider:**

For once it seemed like a calm day at the Ipliers. Most of the more….eccentric egos where out of the house. The only ones home where Wil, Host, Author, Dark, Edwin, and Silver. No one had seen Host or Author all day. It seems like they locked themselves in the library for the day. Or….Host knew something was going to happen that day and he and Author were going to avoid it. But no one else thought anything of the day until around noon. Wilford had poofed out of the house, saying he needed to get….something; Silver and Edwin just told him not to shoot anyone while he was out. After he left, Silver remembered he had to do the laundry today….all the laundry. So he stops by everyone’s room and takes their dirty clothes to the laundry room. At Wilford’s room and carefully goes in. Last time someone entered his room without the pink haired man they nearly lost a foot. Why Wilford had a bear trap in front of his door that day no one ever found out….or wanted to. Anyway, everything seems safe this time so Silver gathered all the clothes on the floor. Once everything was in the laundry room he starts the long process of sorting and washing it all. He reaches into Wil’s pile and suddenly lets out a scream. Edwin and Dark come running down, yes he was that loud, to see what the hell happened.

“Silver are you alright?” Edwin worriedly looks Silver over for injuries while Dark scans the room. Silver was on top of the dryer pointing at Wil’s clothes.

“S-s-s-SIPDER!!!”Dark narrows his eyes.

“_<strike>You screamed….because of a spider? And here I thought you claimed to be a hero</strike>_.” Silver shakes his head.

“NO! You don’t understand! It’s HUGE!!” Dark shakes his head as Edwin approaches the clothes. He digs through them before jumping back.

“Uuuhh…Dark? Silver’s not kidding…that thing is massive.” Dark narrows his eyes and takes a look himself. He lifts the clothes. The only outward sign to show he saw it was his shoulders tensing. He drops the clothes and stands up straight, cracking his neck.

“_<strike>Silver…go and find Wilford. Edwin…go and get the Googles and find something to catch this….thing in.</strike>_” Both egos nod and take off out of the room. Dark stays to make sure the spider stays put. Edwin comes back first with Red and Oliver as well as a clear box with a lid. Dark nods for the Googles to try and capture the creature as well as identify it. Edwin hands Red the box but stays well away from the pile of clothes. As fast as they can, the Googles lift the pile and slam the box down on the spider. Edwin and Dark let out sigh of relief.

“Red, Oliver…what the hell is that?” Edwin peeks at the large spider. The Googles’ eyes light up with their colors before speaking in tandem.

“According to Wikipedia, Huntsman spiders, members of the family Sparassidae (formerly Heteropodidae), are known by this name because of their speed and mode of hunting. They also are called giant crab spiders because of their size and appearance. Larger species sometimes are referred to as wood spiders, because of their preference for woody places (forests, mine shafts, woodpiles, wooden shacks). In southern Africa the genus Palystes are known as rain spiders or lizard-eating spiders. Commonly they are confused with baboon spiders from the Mygalomorphae infraorder, which are not closely related.

More than a thousand Sparassidae species occur in most warm temperate to tropical regions of the world, including much of Australasia, Africa, Asia, the Mediterranean Basin, and the Americas.

Several species of huntsman spider can use an unusual form of locomotion. The wheel spider (Carparachne aureoflava) from the Namib uses a cartwheeling motion, while Cebrennus rechenbergi uses a handspring motion.”* They recite. Edwin and Dark blink before looking at each other.

“A Huntsman Spider? Where the hell would Wilford get one of these? And why?” Red opens his mouth to reiterate where the spiders are normally found when Edwin holds up his hand.

“Not what I meant. I mean…Wil wouldn’t actually go across the ocean for a spider…..would he?” Dark shuts his eyes and rubs his temple, his ringing getting louder.

“_<strike>It’s Wilford. What do you think? Red, Oliver; Take this thing to a zoo or something. I will have a ….Chat…with Wil once Silver finds him.</strike>_” Red and Oliver nod and take the box and spider back to their office to do some research on the zoos in the area. Edwin watches them worriedly before looking at Dark.

“Aren’t you worried about Wilford throwing a fit about you giving away his pet?” Dark shakes his head.

“_<strike>Knowing Wilford…he would have forgotten about the spider away and it would have either died or escaped into the house. We were lucky that Silver found it. But I will still speak to him about this to avoid any more…..Creatures from entering our home.</strike>_” Edwin nods.

“At least now I know why Author and Host have been M.I.A. Host probably saw this happening.” Dark’s eyebrow twitches. Seems he had someone else to talk to as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes that is the actual description of the spider on Wiki lol. I figured it would be normal for the Googs to recite things directly


	27. Day 27: Cemetery

**Day 27 Cemetery (Dr. Iplier’s Birthday!!)**  
  


Today was his birthday. Everyone at the manor was getting a small party together for him. He wasn’t one to really like extravagant parties, so it was going to be small. Cake, presents and some family time with games and movies. But while they were getting things ready, Dr. Edward Iplier had gone out. Today was mostly remembered as a good day, but there was one thing that made this day bad for him. It had gotten better over the years, but he still felt the pang of guilt on this day. Deep down he knew it wasn’t his fault, but as a doctor he still felt that he could have done more.

He finally makes it to his destination and gets out of his car. Edward slowly walks through the area, wrapping his jacket tighter around him as a cold wind blows through. He stops and looks down once he makes it to the grave. He smiles down lightly and lays some flowers on the grave.

“Hello again. I’m sure you’re tire of me visiting you every year….but I feel like I owe it to you.” He sits down in front of the grave and tells the stone all the things that happened this year. After a few hours his cell phone rings.

“Ah, excuse me a moment.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers it.

“Yes?”

“_Edward, hey man are you coming home soon?_” Ah, it was Bing calling. Edward smiles a bit.

“Yes Bing. I’ll be home soon. I suppose I lost track of time.” He hears the android chuckle.

“_No worries man. Just making sure you didn’t fall asleep there again. See you when you get home._” And with that Bing ended the call. Edward pockets the phone and stands, brushing the dirt off his pants.

“Well, seems I should be on my way. Until next year.” He smiles and places a hand on the grave before turning and walking back to his car. This now done, he pushes the negative thoughts from his head. He had a party to enjoy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeahh…..This one is sad but it's the only thing my friend and I could come up with for this prompt AND Dr.Iplier's birthday. Soooo...sorry heh


	28. Day 28: Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late. I had a long day while slowly writing this. This chapter idea was given to me by Xelahtheshadowwolf14. So thank you to them and I hope you enjoy

**Day 28 Plants:**

Sean liked to have some plants in the house. He did his best to care for them but with how busy he and the others are, he sometimes forgot and the plants ended up dying or almost dying. So Marvin came up with a spell to keep the plants alive and healthy. Since it worked, he also cast the spell on the plants around their home. He was pretty proud of the spell since it also seemed to help the plants grow.

Today was pretty cold, so the egos all stayed indoors and wrapped in blankets with the fire place going. It seemed like it was going to be a calm day, until Sean looked out back. He blinks at what he see and gulps.

“Uhhhh…M-Marvin? I…I think you need to come see this.” Marvin and the other egos enter the kitchen in confusion.

“What’s up Sea- oh my god….” Marvin stares outside. There were vines on the window. Not just sitting there, but **_crawling_** up the window and house. Chase’s jaw drops.

“Holy shit dude. Is this that plant growy spell you used months ago?” Marvin nods.

“Yes but…I..I have no idea how it could have caused this. It was only to keep the plants alive and healthy.” Jackie frowns.

“Maybe….over time the spell….changed? Or something cuz this is not normal.” A low growl from behind them makes them all turn. Robbie was pushing Sam behind him and growling at a potted plant…..that had its roots waving about in the air. Sean’s eyes widen.

“Oh fock. We need to get out of here until Marvin can undo this. It’s not safe.” Anti rolls his eyes, twirling his knife.

“T̸̡̥̖̋̑̈s̷̯̊ͅͅḵ̸̌̿,̵̤̏̏̂ ̶̲͕̏̊͝t̷̮̠̍̋͜ḧ̵͓͈́̎e̶̳̾̉͘y̴̜̹̝̎'̷̣̖͂̐̆r̴̛̪̄e̶̡̛̬͊ͅ ̴̎̊ͅj̸̹͇̄̄ṵ̷̈͆̕s̶͔̦̿̾͐t̸̢͎͗ ̶̗̱͆͌̓ͅf̵̦̰̑o̸͓͋̚̚c̸̜̬̦̈́̈́̀k̸̨̹̏̏͠i̷͈̼̯̊͊͝n̷͈̋̎g̵̜̅ ̶̖͓̚p̶̟͕̄̂̒l̴̥͓̟̒å̴̝̈́̊n̸̼̥͛̅t̸̤̞͖͛š̸̰͎̊.̷̺͓̌͐͜ ̶̧̽͊A̷͙̘̾l̷̩̠̺̂̚ḻ̸͛ ̷̝͂ẅ̴͈̲́͊̄e̴̐̅͜ ̶̙̱h̶͚̼́̇̔a̴̭̋͑̍v̷̱͙̽ḙ̵̋̽͒ ̷̨̱̒t̸̼͖͈̓ȏ̷͚͔ ̵̢̓ḏ̵̞̈́͒o̶͙͒̏ ̴̯̪̏̓̃ḯ̴̺͈̄s̶͕̗͇̒̈́ ̵̘̆a̷̼̾̾̐͜ ̴̱̻̿̈̄b̷̪͓̬͐i̸̼̍͆̀t̶̘̘̽̒̚ͅ ̶̦̑͋ȍ̶̙̹̬ḟ̴͍̰͓̉ ̴̝̈́̆͌w̵͔̉͐ę̵̰͍́ė̸͍̝͆d̵̡͠ï̸̲n̴̡̦̔͌g̸̗͑͝.̴̥̖̗̉” He grins and goes up to the potted plant and slashes its roots. Marvin’s eyes widen.

“Anti no!! The spell remember! It keep the plants-” He and the others gasp as the roots grow back and wrap themselves around Anti’s arms. The demon growls and glitches away from them. Sean starts to move to the door, grabbing Robbie and Sam with him.

“We need to move now!” The egos all go to follow him when the sound of glass breaking stops them. Marvin gathers a spell in his hands to try and stop the vines that started to creep towards them. Jackie rushes forward with Anti to push them away from the door. Robbie stays with Sam, growling and snapping at the vines and roots. Chase and Henrik yelp when the floor cracks beneath them as roots sprout upward. Sean curses and pulls out his phone. They needed help.

On the other side of the world, Mark was sleeping peacefully after a long day. But the sudden sound of his phone going off ruined that. He groans loudly and grumbles to himself as he grabs his phone.

“Hello?” He mumbles sleepily.

“_MARK!!_” He jerks up at the sound of Sean’s panicked voice.

“Holy shit, Sean?! Are you alright?”

“_NO! Look we need some help over here can you please send- Oh shit MARVIN CHASE LOOK OUT!!_” Several yells and loud noises came over the phone. Mark jumps out of bed and quickly gets dressed.

“What the hell is happening?! Did Robbie or Anti loose it again?” He makes his way out of his room.

“_No! It was a spell of Marvin’s!_” Mark rolls his eyes. He should have guessed.

“_Look just please send some of your egos! We really need- AHHHHH!_” Mark stops on the stairs at the scream, his blood running cold.

“Sean? SEAN! Sean answer me!!” No one answered. All he could hear was the sounds of screaming and fighting. He curses and hangs up before calling Dark as he gets his keys.

“Come on you bastard…pick up the damn phone!!” The call is picked up as he walks outside.

“_<strike>You had better have a good damn reason for calling me this late at night.</strike>_” Yep, Dark was not happy but Mark knew it would happen.

“I do actually. Something bad is happening at Sean’s. He said it was a spell of Marvin’s but it sounded like something was trying to kill them.” It was silent for a moment.

“_<strike>And what do you want me to do about it?</strike>_’’’ Mark growls as he gets in his car.

“Take Wilford, Silver, Author, and the Googles to figure out what the hell is happening and SAVE THEM DAMMIT!!!” Again it was silent.

“_<strike>One, you don’t need to yell. Two, what do I get out of this? They aren’t exactly my favorite people.</strike>_” Mark growls and narrows his eyes.

“If you don’t do this, I’ll tell Wilford who it was that burned his pink afro. Besides, if anything happened to Anti you’d lose out on a sparring partner…or punching bag which ever you prefer.” Once more silence. Mark was about to scream again when Dark spoke.

“_<strike>Fine. We’ll go and save the idiots.</strike>_” Mark sighs.

“Thank you Dark. I’m heading to the manor now. I’ll wait there for news from you.” Dark growls lightly and hangs up the phone.

At the manor, Dark groans and gets out of bed. Honestly he should just let all the Septics die. But then again, he didn’t need Mark opening his big mouth to Wil…..and _maybe_ he’d miss Anti……Maybe. Regardless, he gets up and dressed. He walks out of his room and gathers the egos needed, as well at Edward because more than likely someone got hurt. Better to have two doctors on scene. They were grumpy, understandably, but once he explained what was going on Silver and Edward expressed their worries. Wilford yawns and teleports them all to the Septic house. Or at least it was supposed to be their house. It looked more like a jungle, vines and roots covering the house and going in through the broken windows. Even Dark’s eyes widen in surprise.

“What the…oh no this is so bad guys.” Silver frowns and rushes to the door, which was covered in thick roots.

“JACKIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” There wasn’t an answer. Dark growls and uses his shadows to break the vines. The Iplier egos rush in and look around. The entire house was taken over by plants. They all look around for the other egos when Anti suddenly glitches into the room on one knee. He was panting, bleeding and glitching more than normal. He was obviously tired. He also didn’t seem to notice them. Red was just about to call out when a large vine rises up and lunges at Anti. The demon gltiches, but not very far, collapsing onto his hands and knees. The vine strikes at him again and Anti braces for the blow. Dark growls loudly and sends his shadows to stop the vine. Anti looks up in shock and then turns his head.

“D̶-̷D̸a̴r̷k̷?̶” Damn, his body was glitching like crazy but his voice was so weak sounding. Dark rushes up to him while Silver and the Googles fight off any more vines.

“_<strike>Mind explaining what happen?</strike>_”’ He helps Anti up and pulls him to the door. Anti hisses in pain as they walk.

“Yeah please explain why your damn house looks like you lot just played fucking Jumanji.” Author growls out.

“M̸a̷r̵v̸i̸n̴.̵.̶.̴.̷h̵e̶ ̷u̷s̶e̵d̴ ̴a̸ ̷s̴p̶e̷l̶l̶.̷.̵.̷.̷y̵e̵a̵r̸s̷ ̴a̷g̵o̵.̵.̴.̵.̷t̶o̶ ̴k̶e̸e̷p̶ ̶t̷h̴e̷ ̷p̷l̶a̵n̷t̴s̴ ̷i̴n̵ ̶a̴n̵d̶ ̶a̴r̸o̶u̶n̷d̴ ̷t̷h̶e̸ ̶h̸o̸u̴s̵e̷ ̵h̵e̶a̶l̴t̶h̶y̵ ̸a̷n̴d̸ ̵a̸l̸i̷v̷e̶ ̴w̴h̵e̷n̶ ̸p̸e̴o̸p̴l̴e̷ ̷g̵o̴t̷ ̶t̴o̷ ̷b̴u̴s̴y̵.̸.̶.̴.̸.̸t̷o̶ ̶t̶a̵k̷e̴ ̶c̷a̷r̸e̷ ̴o̸f̶ ̵t̷h̶e̸m̴.̵.̸.̷.̶N̶o̶t̷ ̴s̴u̸r̷e̶ ̶h̶o̵w̶ ̵t̴h̶i̷s̶ ̷c̷a̵m̶e̵ ̷f̷r̷o̴m̸ ̷t̴h̴a̵t̶.̶” Dark frowns. How the hell could a simple spell like that get so bad? A growl from Author draws Dark’s attention.

“I’ve fucking had enough.” The Author pulls out a notebook and starts to write in it. After he was done the roots and vines stop moving and then begin to recede. Anti pants and relaxes.

“T̷-̷T̵h̷a̵n̴k̷ ̷y̵o̸u̴.̵.̴.̴.̸.̶” Author just nods.

“It won’t hold them back long, since Marvin’s magic is still in them.”

“Speaking of, Anti where are the other egos and Sean?” Oliver asks. Anti frowns and points to the backyard.

“D̵a̶m̶n̶ ̴t̶h̷i̵n̶g̴s̸ ̸d̸r̷a̷g̴g̸e̴d̴ ̵t̸h̶e̴m̷ ̷o̷u̸t̷ ̷t̶h̷e̵r̸e̸.̷.̶.̴.̷W̸a̴s̶ ̴t̵r̸y̵i̷n̷'̵ ̶t̴o̷ ̶g̴e̵t̷ ̶t̵o̸ ̵t̸h̴e̵m̸ ̶w̷i̷t̴h̶o̷u̶t̵ ̸g̸e̶t̵t̶i̶n̴'̴ ̷c̶a̵u̷g̷h̵t̴ ̵w̴h̸e̵n̴ ̵y̵o̸u̸ ̶s̶h̸o̷w̷e̸d̴ ̵u̸p̵” Silver, Wilford and the Googles rush outside while Edward goes to Anti to treat his wounds. Outside, Sean and the egos were tied up but roots and vines. Marvin was completely wrapped as was Jackie, their arms trapped at their sides and mouths covered so Marvin couldn’t utter any spells. Sean and Henrik were hanging upside down by their legs and Sam and Robbie were tied to trees, Robbie trying to bite and thrash his way free. The Googles go and cut Marvin, Jackie, Robbie, and Sam free with lasers *. Silver flies up to get Sean and Henrik down. Author has to stop Wilford from shooting them down. The Iplier egos help the Septics and Sean back into the house to be treated for their own wounds. Dark looks at Marvin as he rubs his hurt wrist.

“_<strike>Can you undo this on your own?</strike>_’’’ Marvin frowns but nods.

“Yeah, so long as Author can keep the plants at bay for a bit longer.” He looks up at the older ego who nods.

“I’ll buy you all the time you need.” So with Author’s help Marvin was able to reverse the spell. He also fixed all the damage to the house and yards. Thankfully none of them were seriously hurt, despite how Anti looked. The glitch just ended up using way too much energy. Edward makes sure they’re all patched up and resting before the Iplier egos go to leave.

“Uh….thank you guys. Really” Sean thanks them before they leave. Everyone but Anti, who passed out, voices their gratitude as well. Dark nods, his eyes sliding to Anti briefly before going back to Sean.

“_<strike>Just try not to allow magic to run wild again. Also please call Mark so he knows you’re alright. He won’t only believe my word.</strike>_” Sean nods and smiles.

“Don’t worry, Marvin’s going to figure this out so it never happens again and I will call Mark now. Thank you all again.” Again Dark nods and Wilford teleports them all home. True to his word, once they got back Mark was on the phone with Sean, shooting his egos a thankful look. Dark nods and they all go back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Okay, they're androids with the objective to destroy humans, I would find it hard to believe if they didn't outfit themselves with weapons.


	29. Day 29: Lantern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I didn't really like the prompt. But I will make up for it tomorrow. I have good plans for days 30 & 31 hehe.

**Day 29 Lantern:**

Anti’s haunted house was almost complete. Sean wouldn’t let him use their home so he had the other egos help him build one in the backyard. Marvin was the biggest help with his magic. Marvin had helped to put most of it together to bring live to Anti’s vision. One of Anti’s favorite things where the lanterns Marvin magiced up. Anti and Chase had gone shopping for more props and the dad ego had found these really cool, old lanterns. Anti thought they were perfect for the haunted house so he bought them and then had Marvin duplicate them. Next Marvin casted spells on the lanterns to float on their own. Some would follow a path through the house to freak people out and others would follow the people from behind to scare them. Anti had Marvin make each one glow a different color for the different rooms. All in all Anti was happy with what they’ve all done and could wait for people to start showing up so he could scare the shit out of them.


	30. Day 30: Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm making the day the same for the chapters 30 & 31, cus you only go trick or treating before Halloween if it falls on a Monday. It falls on a Thursday this year so kids in school would most likely go out on Friday. So the events happening in this chapter and tomorrows chapter are the same day.

**Day 30 Trick or Treat:**

It was finally Halloween! Everyone was so excited and getting dressed up to go trick or treating. It was only going to be Sam, Robbie, and Chase’s kids actually doing the candy collecting, but the others were still going just to be in costume. Sam was in his homemade Septic Eye Sam costume, Robbie was dressed as an Espeon, Chase’s daughter was Princess Peach, his son was a penguin, Chase himself was dressed as Tony Hawk, Sean was Reaper from Overwatch, Henrik was a plague doctor, Marvin was Chris Angel, Jackie was Iron Man, JJ was dressed as Trico from The Last Guardian, and Anti was Freddy Kruge (Minus the burns. He didn’t want to look ugly so he just put fake claw marks on his face). Once everyone had their costume on they left the house. The kids and Robbie try to run ahead but Sean, Chase and Anti stop them.

They spent the next few hours going house to house, a few times the kids and Robbie got scared by the houses or by people in costumes. Anti kept stealing candy from Robbie, but to his credit he only took what he knew Robbie hated anyway; like gum. Robbie hated it, no because of the taste but because it hurt his jaw to chew. They ended up going a bit longer, Chase wanting as much time with his kids as possible and wanting to spoil all of them. Once finally home, the kids and Robbie all trade their candy while the others got ready for the party. Today was not only Halloween, it was also JJ and Google Blue’s birthdays. Sean and Mark decided to have one big party for them all, and the Septics where hosting. Chase was a little worried about having so many homicidal egos around his kids, but they promised to behave themselves thankfully. As they were putting the finishing touches on the décor, the bell rings.


	31. Day 31: Halloween Party! (JJ and Google Blue's Birthday!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! This was so much fun to write and I'm glad you all enjoyed this. Thank you for sticking with me and for all the comments and ideas. This story may be over but I still have other ego stories for you guys to check out! Thank you again for reading everyone ^_^

**Day 31 Halloween Party! Aka JJ and Google Blue’s BIRTHDAY!!:**

Sean excitedly answers the door and hugs Mark, who was dressed as a FNAF guard. After the hug Sean waves the Ipliers in. Tim rushes passed them all and over to Sam. Seems the older boy had the same idea as Sam, having made a cardboard Tiny Box Tim costume. The two boys hug and Sam introduces Tim to Chase’s kids. Edward and Edwin walk in next, dressed as Dr. Frankenstein and Sigmund Freud respectively. Both doctors walk over to Henrik, all of them complementing each other’s costumes. The Googles and Bing are next. Bing had convinced the Googles to dress up as the original power rangers with him; The Googles their respective colors and Bing as the black ranger. Bing runs up to Chase and they have a bruh moment. The Googles decide to just walk around and look at the decorations. After them was Silver and Ed, Silver as Caption America and Ed as the Lone Ranger. Silver runs up to Jackie and they both geek out over their costumes while Ed goes straight for the drinks. Eric walks in behind Bim, shyly waving at everyone. Bim was dressed as Bob Barker, complete with the old style thin microphone. Eric, the sweet boy, dressed as a rabbit. Eric made a bee line for Robbie and the kids, the safest of the egos, as Bim walks over to Marvin. Host and Author are next heading over to Anti, Host dressed as William Shakespeare and Author was dressed as Jason with a blood bat. (Sean rreeaallly hoped it was fake blood). The Jims where next, dressed as ‘80s reporting team. They ran in and started to interview everyone about their costumes. Yan and King walk in next, Yan dressed as a Japanese school boy rather than their normal school girl outfit, and King as…well as a squirrel obviously. They walk over JJ and gush over his costume. Finally Dark and Wilford walk in. Wilord was dressed as the new Pennywise (Which creeped everyone out) and Dark was the Grim Reaper, only with a real scythe (Sean promptly told him to put it way). Wilford ran over to Anti, jumping up and down excitedly. Dark huffs and walks over to a corner to watch everyone.

After everyone got settled Anti took them all through his finished Haunted House. Well not all of them. The kids, Robbie, and Eric stayed inside. Everyone was pretty impressed at the work Anti and the other Septics put into the house, some of the scares getting them pretty badly. Even Dark was impressed, not that he’d admit it of course. Once that was done and everyone had gone through, they went back inside to celebrate JJ and Blue’s birthday with a huge cake; made by Marvin and Jackie. After that were the presents. Most of them were thoughtful gifts and some were gags. It ended up being a fun, and non-violent part. So much so that JJ and Blue wanted to have a joint birthday again next year.

As it got later, the kids where all put in Robbie’s room to sleep, zombie and Eric included, as they adults all settled down to watch horror movies and play horror games for the rest of the night. Sean and Mark were impressed that no one tried to kill each other. Maybe there was hope for them all to get along more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is going to be fun. Also I want to say thank you all for your patients with me. I know I've been gone for a while, but this last month and a half have been pretty hard for me. So thank you for your understanding. I am currently as of posting this working on Zombie days as well as Day 2 of Egotober so you might get two more chapters tonight. I hope I can get more Zombie Days chapters out cause I still have a lot of ideas and requests to fulfil, so please bare with me. Anyway thank you all again and I hope you enjoy. Comments and ideas are as always welcomed ^-^.


End file.
